


We're Singing the Same Song (Even If the Lyrics Aren't the Same)

by slackerD



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 75,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell is falling for Chloe Beale, while her roommate Quinn Fabray seems to be in love with Rachel Berry. Will they ever tell them how they feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off, I stopped watching glee at the beginning of season 2, so I have no idea what's going on anymore. Second, this idea came from [marshmallowhobo](http://marshmallowhobo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who wanted a fic based off [this photoset](http://marshmallowhobo.tumblr.com/post/40458045122/crossover-glee-pitch-perfect-faberry).

Though it wasn't her first choice, Rachel is still excited to be attending Barden. They have an excellent music and theater department, so hopefully she'll get as much experience as possible and when she graduates, she'll be ready to take New York City by storm.

She's one of the first to arrive on campus. After her dads help her move all her things inside, she shoos them out. For some reason, she doesn't want to meet her new roommate with her fathers hovering. College is going to be a positive, uplifting experience and for some reasons, having her dads around seems like too much.

And honestly, it's not like they can really help her unpack. As expected, the dorm room is rather small, especially for two people. Rachel just hopes her new roommate doesn't mind that she took the left side of the room.

…

Beca is not impressed with Barden. Not that she expected to be. She knows that it's a top rated school and all that, but the fact that they actually employ her dad loses them major points.

She's tempted to blow the rape whistle just because. With all the chaos surrounding her, would anyone even notice? She dodges students dragging suitcase, carrying boxes and pushing carts as she makes her way to Baker Hall. 

…

Rachel is trying to decide if she should hang up both her Wicked and her Les Misérables poster when the door swings open and in bounces a smiling redhead.

"Hi," she greets. "I'm Chloe."

"Rachel."

The redhead looks at the Wicked poster that Rachel just put up.

"You like musicals?" Chloe asks as she sets down a box on the other bed.

Cautiously, Rachel nods.

"Only musicals?" Chloe continues.

"Um, well, no," Rachel replies. "Though my dream is to perform on Broadway, I believe in all music."

Chloe lets out a squeal and suddenly Rachel finds herself caught up in a hug.

"Good," Chloe says. "Because I don't think I could live with someone who doesn't like music."

"Oh, I agree," Rachel replies. "Not liking music is akin to kicking puppies."

"Exactly."

Rachel's smile is full of relief. She'd been so worried about what kind of roommate she'd end up with.

"So you won't mind if I sing a lot?" Rachel asks.

Chloe looks up from her unpacking. "Course not. I do that too. Sometimes a song just gets stuck in your head and you gotta sing. Right?"

"I know we just met," Rachel says. "But I think I may already love you a little."

Chloe smiles. "I am very loveable."

…

When Beca arrives in her room she finds it occupied with a blonde having a quiet, but furious argument with her dad. They don't even acknowledge her when she enters the room, so she throws her stuff on the bed on the right and begins setting up her laptop and other DJing equipment. She tries to ignore the hisses of anger coming from the other side of the very small room.

"…uphold the Fabray reputation…"

"…over five hundred miles away…"

"…paying your tuition…"

Once Beca has enough of the equipment set up, she slams her headphones on and tries to work on a mix. It's tough; it turns out awkwardness is not good mix inspiration. Still, she does her best.

Despite the difficulty she had initially, Beca quickly loses herself in the music. It really never takes much for her. She's so in the zone, that when she's tapped on the shoulder, she actually jumps a bit.

"Holy shit," she says, pulling down the headphones and turning in her seat.

"Sorry," the blond replies. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay," Beca replies, looking around the room.

The blonde rolls her eyes, though Beca gets the feeling that it's not directed at her. "He's gone. Hopefully for good, though you never really know with Russell."

"Step dad?"

"Just dad," she replies. "He's just not very good at it. I'm Quinn."

"Beca."

"What are you working on?"

"Oh, uh, I mix songs," Beca replies. "DJing."

"Like a mash up?" Quinn asks.

Beca grins. "Yeah, kinda."

"Cool."

"You're into music?"

Quinn nods. "I was in my high school's glee club. Our advisor really liked mash ups. It became like our thing."

"Glee club, huh."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I needed another activity to get my dad off my back and it was the only one that worked with my schedule."

"Another activity?" Beca asks. 

Beca had never really been involved in high school stuff. She knew most of the band kids, since she played freshman year for a few months because her parents said she had to try something, and a lot of the AV nerds because she liked to borrow the equipment. But after her dad left when she was fifteen, she threw herself completely into DJing. She dropped out of band, got a hold of as much mixing equipment as possible and became a loner. It was just easier that way.

Quinn sighs. "Cheerleading."

Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, we were national champions three years running," Quinn protests. "Besides, it got me scholarships."

"No, it's cool," Beca replies. "I just honestly didn't have you pegged as one of those popular girls."

"You say popular the way I would say leper," Quinn says.

"At least it's not as bad as a serial killer?" Beca suggests. "Hey did you have to wear those super short cheerleading skirts all the time?"

"Yes," Quinn replies. "And let me tell you, it's not the best idea in Ohio in the middle of January."

"I can imagine."

…

"So this is probably a stupid question," Chloe says once she finishes unpacking. "But are you a theater major?"

Rachel looks up from where she's rereading Les Misérables. "Technically I'm a musical performance major with a theater emphasis."

"So lots of singing?"

Rachel grins. "Yep. What's your major?"

"Biology. Pre med."

"Oh."

"Not what you were expecting?" Chloe smiles.

"I guess I was expecting something a bit more music related," Rachel replies.

"My passion for music doesn't really translate into actual employment the way yours does."

"I suppose I can see that."

…

"Hey this is campus police, hide your wine coolers."

Recognizing her dad's voice, Beca looks up as the door swings open and her dad enters smiling. "Just joking around."

"I'm laughing on the inside." Beca returns to the mix she'd just been working on.

Seeing the blonde in the room, who's arranging things on her desk, her dad introduces himself.

"I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach comparative literature here."

"Nice to meet you sir," Quinn says, turning to face him, though she doesn't stand. "Quinn." And then she returns to what she's doing.

"So, when'd you get here?" he asks. "How'd you get here?"

"Cab," Beca replies. "Didn't want to be a bother."

"You're not bother, Beca," her dad says. "Shelia or I would have been glad to pick you up."

"I can't think of anything more uncomfortable than a car ride with the stepmonster," Beca retorts.

"Of course." Her dad looks around the room, obviously struggling for another topic. "Have you seen much of the campus? The quad is where everyone hangs out whenever it's nice."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hang out here," Beca replies, as she begins unpacking so she doesn't have to look directly at her dad. "I want to be in LA, getting a job at a record label, so I can start paying my dues."

Her dad sighs. "Beca we've talked about this. DJing is a hobby, not a profession. Unless you're someone awesome, like Rick Dees."

"Wha--I can't even, really?" Beca stops unpacking for a moment. "I want to produce music, dad, make music."

"After you get a college education," her dad replies. "For free, I might add. End of discussion."

Looking uncomfortable, Quinn stands and announces, "I think I'll go to the activities fair."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Beca says. "I'm gonna go to the activities fair with my brand new, super awesome friend, Quinn." She follows Quinn out and slams the door behind her.

…

Rachel and Chloe are wandering around the activities fair. There are almost too many activities to choose from. Looking around Rachel sees a club or association for everything she could ever imagine and some she hadn't even thought of.

"Are deaf Jews really that different than other Jews?" Chloe asks as they walk by a booth.

"Um, maybe," Rachel replies. "I don't really know that many deaf Jews."

Suddenly a flyer is thrust into Chloe's face. 

"Hi. Can you sing?"

Accepting the flyer, Chloe replies. "We both can."

The other girl looks at Rachel in disdain. "Oh." She grudgingly gives her a flyer as well. "You're both welcome to audition, but we do have certain standards."

The flyer is for the Barden Bellas, a competitive all female a cappella group. Looking at the other girls surrounding the booth, Rachel can agree they definitely have a type. She definitely doesn't fit it, though it looks like Chloe does.

"I've never sung a cappella," Chloe tells the girl.

"That's fine," she replies. "As long as you can sing."

…

Quinn is apparently a theater major and so when they pass a booth for the theater fraternity, the blonde stops for a chat. Beca listens for a moment, but figures she might as well keep looking, so she tells Quinn she'll see her later.

A few minutes later, Beca's pretty sure she's not going to find anything to hold her interest when she spots a sign that says "Barden DJs". Of course, it turns out that DJ stands for deaf Jews and so Beca keeps walking.

Her phone beeps with a text from her dad. She contemplates not reading it, but she knows if she doesn't, he'll just reference it later and be pissed that she didn't read it.

Even though you only went to the activities fair to escape me, it wouldn't hurt to join a group or two.

She groans. God, can't he just leave her alone? It should be enough that she's even at this damn school. Agitated and still glaring at her phone, Beca isn't looking where she's going and runs into someone.

…

The girl, Brooke, is explaining the a cappella hierarchy on campus to Chloe and Rachel, well mostly Chloe, when someone stumbles into the redhead.

"Watch where you're going bitch," Brooke snaps.

The brunette is about the apologize, but stops at Brooke's statement.

"Right." She turns to Chloe. "Sorry. Didn’t see you."

"It's fine," Chloe replies, cheerfully. "It's crazy around here, right?"

The brunette nods.

"I'm Chloe," she continues, sticking out her hand.

"Uh, Beca," the girl replies, awkwardly shaking Chloe's hand.

"And this is my roommate Rachel," Chloe says, gesturing to Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel says offering a little wave.

"Hey." Beca shoves her phone back into her pocket. "Listen, it was really great to meet you guys, but I've gotta… be elsewhere." She quickly walks off.

…

Beca's only gone a few steps, before the redhead is by her side again. "Uh…"

"Can you sing?" the redhead, Chloe asks.

"Um…"

"Because I was thinking of auditioning for the Barden Bellas," she continues. "And my roommate isn't really interested."

"What the hell are the Barden Bellas?" Beca asks.

"Apparently they're an all female a cappella group," Chloe replies.

"Really? Sounds kinda lame."

"Maybe," Chloe agrees. "But sometimes lame is fun. Right?"

"Um, listen, I really am sorry I ran into you, but I’m not really looking for--"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Beca," Chloe interrupts. "You ran into me for a reason."

"I did?"

Chloe nods. "The universe is trying to tell us something."

"Really? Because I sorta feel like the universe has already screwed me over enough, so I'm not sure I really want to listen anymore."

"But everything the universe did got you to this point," Chloe says. "And it got you to run into me. Totally kismet."

"Um, wow, I don't think so," Beca replies. "Once again, it was nice to meet you, but I really do need to get going."

"Fine," Chloe says. "But when we run into each other again, you'll have to admit I'm right."

Beca just half waves over her shoulder and heads back towards the theater fraternity booth, hoping Quinn is still there.

…

Rachel watches with amusement as Chloe follows after Beca and stops her a few feet away. She glances over at the pair as she mulls around the Bellas booth.

"Just because your friend is our type, doesn't mean we'll accept you automatically," Brooke sneers. "I don't care how great of singer you are."

"Don't worry," Rachel replies. "I have no intention of auditioning. Besides the fact that I have no interest, you don't seem like the sort of person I want to associate with."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. "Listen, bitch," Brooke growls, leaning closer and lowering her voice. "You're a freshman. Obviously. So I won't crush you under my heel. But we're the shit on this campus. And you're making yourself enemies."

"Wow, really," Rachel says. "Are you going to knock my books out of my hands as I walk to class?"

Brooke scoffs.

"Hey guys," Chloe interrupts.

"Oh, hey Chloe," Brooke says, an obviously fake smile now plastered on her face. "I hope I see you at auditions."

Once Brooke has broken away, Rachel and Chloe keep walking.

"So…that was interesting."

"Are you going to audition?" Rachel asks.

"I'm thinking about it," Chloe replies. "It sounds like fun."

"Could be," Rachel offers sarcastically.

"Yeah, she was kinda a bitch, but I still think it'll be fun."

"And the reason you chased after…Beca?"

Chloe shrugs. "You know how you meet someone and you just know?"

"Know what?"

"That they should be in your life," Chloe replies. "I felt it with you. And I felt it with Beca too."

"Well, she seemed a bit reluctant, so good luck with that."

"I'm not worried," Chloe says. "Things like this have a way of working themselves out." 

Grinning, she hooks her arm with Rachel's as they continue to explore the activities fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's song is _People_ by Barbra Streisand

At least Barden has a radio station that offers internships, Beca thinks as she walks across campus. Maybe she can get a little experience before she heads out to LA; then her time here won't be a complete waste.

It's not much, she thinks as she opens the door that reads, studio. It looks more like a storage room with a booth in the corner. Filled to capacity with records and CDs, Beca wanders in slowly as she hears the guy in the booth intro the next song. Just as she reaches the door, it swings open and the DJ pops out.

"Hey."

"You been there long?" he asks.

"Uh, no. I wasn't--just got here." Beca tries to lean in through the open door frame, curious.

"No freshmen in the booth," he tells her, grabbing a crate of CDs. 

"Right. Sorry."

"I'm Luke," he says. "You're Beca? The intern?"

"Yeah, I--"

"Hey guys, what's up?" 

Beca looks over to find one of the tallest guys she's ever seen. He had to be at least a foot taller than her.

"I'm Matt," he says.

"Luke. And you're late." He sets the crate on a nearby desk. "So your guys job is to stack these CDs. After that, there'll be more."

"Yay," Beca mutters.

Luke raises an eyebrow, but just says, "Also, no sex on the desks, okay? Only leads to trouble."

After they both awkwardly nod at him, he returns to the booth. 

Beca grabs several CDs out of the crate. "This sucks. I wanted to play music."

"Yeah, well, gotta pay your dues and all," Matt replies as he begins to put away CDs. "Besides, after this, we'll totally be qualified to work at Tower Records."

"Didn't they close all those stores?" Beca asks, pulls more CDs out of the crate.

"Empire Records then," Matt says.

"Never heard of it."

"Too bad. They are open 'til midnight," Matt replies. "You should watch it. It'll totally put this whole CD stacking thing into perspective."

"Oh, so it's a movie."

"An awesome movie," Matt says.

"Yeah, well, I'll just have to take your word for it."

"You wound me with your doubt," Matt says, placing both hands over his heart mockingly.

"Nah," Beca replies. "I just don't watch movies."

"Like all movies?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph. I'll keep that in mind when I ask you out next week," Matt jokes.

Beca stops stacking for a second and glares at him. 

"It was a joke."

"Whatever dude, you're not my type, anyway," she retorts.

"Is it the height thing? Because, no offense, you're making me feel very tall right now."

Beca rolls her eyes. "No, it's not the height thing."

"It's not a race thing, is it?"

”No, it's not a race thing."

"Is it because I was late?" Matt asks. "It wasn't my fault. A parade of deaf Jews was literally blocking my path for a good five minutes. And it's not like they can hear you when you try to push through."

"Seriously?"

"Fine. I stopped and bought a bottle of water on my way over," Matt replies. "And don’t worry, I really was kidding at the whole asking you out thing. I mean, what if it leads to sex on the desk?"

"Technically we don't need to date to have sex on the desk," Beca retorts. "And no, that's not an invitation."

"Good to know. So you're really not going to tell me why I'm not your type?"

"I barely know you," Beca says.

"So? We're gonna be stacking CDs together for a long time. Might as well get to know each other."

"No thanks."

"Come on, I'll start," Matt says. "My last girlfriend was a bouncy redhead named Heather, but when she found out I was going to college down here, she wouldn't even discuss a long distance relationship and immediately dumped my ass."

"That sucks dude."

"So?"

Beca shakes her head.

"No way, I shared something. Now you have to," Matt insists.

"I never agreed to that."

"It was unspoken," Matt replies.

"No it wasn't."

"Just tell me why I'm not your type and I promise to be quiet the rest of the time we're here."

"Really?"

"Well, singing doesn't count, does it?"

"I suppose not," Beca replies. She's not exactly sure why she's so reluctant to tell him. It's not like she's hiding her sexuality. Actually, it might be the sharing part, more than anything else. After all, she just met this guy. But he's right, they are going to be seeing a lot of each other. "And I prefer girls."

"Oh," Matt nods. "Fair enough. See? That wasn't so hard." 

Beca flips him off, smirking.

Matt grins in response and makes a zipping motion over his lips.

…

Classes still don’t start for another day, but that doesn't mean Rachel can't explore the theater, maybe try out the acoustics. After all, if she, a freshman, is going to get a decent part in the spring musical, she needs to start practicing.

Not that she's ever really stopped. Her summer was filled with various lessons. Knowing how busy college can be, Rachel wanted to get in as much practice as possible.

The ghost light is the only thing illuminating the stage. It creates an eerie atmosphere that is build upon with the singular echo of Rachel's heels clicking on the wood.

Standing center stage, Rachel takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She listens for a moment because she thought she heard someone shuffling about in the audience, though she can't imagine why someone would be out there. After a moment of listening, Rachel feels like she's alone in the space. Opening her eyes, Rachel tries out the acoustics.

_People_  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people in the world,  
We're children, needing other children  
And yet letting our grown-up pride  
Hide all the need inside,  
Acting more like children  
Than children.  
Lovers are very special people,  
They're the luckiest people  
In the world.  
With one person, one very special person  
A feeling deep in your soul  
Says you were half,  
Now you're whole.  
No more hunger and thirst  
But first be a person  
Who needs people.  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people  
In the world! 

_With one person, one very special person_  
A feeling deep in your soul  
Says you were half,  
Now you're whole.  
No more hunger and thirst  
But first be a person  
Who needs people. 

_People who need people_  
Are the luckiest people  
In the world! 

Letting the note hang in the air, Rachel gives a slight bow to her imaginary audience.

…

When Beca returns from her first day of stacking CDs, she finds Quinn practically vibrating with excitement as she sings and dances around the room. Beca shuts the door a little louder than normal to announce her presence. Quinn whirls around, looking embarrassed as she turns down the volume.

"Dionne Warwick, huh?" Beca greets.

"It fits my mood," Quinn smiles.

"And what's got you in such a good mood?"

Quinn shrugs. "I, uh, walked around the theater. It's a pretty cool space."

"Okay."

"How's the internship?"

"Sucks," Beca replies. "All I get to do is put away CDs."

"Because you're a freshman?"

"Yep."

"That does suck."

…

Rachel hears Chloe singing before she actually steps foot in the room. She has to admit, the redhead can definitely sing.

"Sounds good," Rachel says, entering the room.

Chloe stops mid word and face Rachel with a smile. "Really?"

Rachel nods. "You'll totally get in."

"I wish you'd audition with me," Chloe says.

"They wouldn’t let me in anyway," Rachel replies. "Brooke made that abundantly clear."

"Yeah, but if they heard you sing, they'd totally change their minds."

"Perhaps."

"At least come with me to the audition," Chloe tries.

"Fine," Rachel agrees. "But if you think you're going to pull me on stage and force me to audition, you're going to be disappointed."

…

The first couple days of classes are almost unbearable to Beca. She sits through mind numbing lectures on things she doesn't give a shit about and curses her dad. The only good thing is the boredom gives her a lot of mix ideas. While everyone else are taking copious notes about whatever the professor is blathering on about, she's trying to write down as much of the mixes in her head that she can.

…

Rachel tries to pay attention in her History of Theater class. While she realizes that knowing all this history is important, the professor teaching it must have the most monotone voice in the world and it's very hypnotizing, almost lulling her to sleep. It makes her wish that she was the sort of student who sat in the back, so she could hide her drooping eyes.

The blonde sitting next to her is scribbling furiously in her notebook. Rachel wants to look over and see what she deems so damn important to be taking down so quickly, but the notebook is sitting in her lap. And while Rachel is very comfortable with her bisexuality, she realizes that trying to glimpse at another girl's lap, may be construed as sexual harassment.

Instead, she lets out a soft sigh and mentally composes an email to her dads about how her first week of classes are going. 

…

Having stayed up late working on the mix she'd come up with in Intro to English Lit, Beca decides the day's classes aren't worth the effort it would take to get up. She simply rolls over and pulls the covers over her head. She can hear Quinn sitting at her own desk, typing something on her laptop, but it's a nice rhythm that lulls her back to sleep.

Of course, that sleep is short lived when she's woken up by additional weight on her bed. 

"Funny, this doesn’t look like your Intro to Philosophy class," her dad says.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question," Beca replies, sitting up. "If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

Her dad sighs as Beca climbs out of bed. "You're not even trying, are you?"

"I'm here when it's the last place I want to be," Beca retorts. "Isn't that enough?"

"College is a great experience, Beca," her dad says. "But you're only going to get out of it what you put into it."

"Yeah, well, I don't want anything from it," Beca tells him. 

"You have to try things," her dad says, sitting at her desk and moving the mouse around. "Join in. Make some memories."

"I got a job at the radio station."

"That place, great. It's dark and dirty, and has like those three weirdos working there?"

"Well, four now," Beca replies, pointing to herself.

"You need to try something new, Beca," her dad says. "That's what college is about. Just join one club. And if, at the end of the year, you still want to leave, you still want to run off to LA and try to be P. Diddy, well, then you can quit college. And I will help you move to LA."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," he dad replies. "But only if you really try." Her dad stands and walks to the door. "This is college. Go experience it." And then he lets himself out.

…

Contrary to what she'd been expecting, Rachel isn't the best dancer in her Advanced Tap class. That title belongs to a guy named, Mike Chang.

At first, she'd been a bit annoyed. After all, she prides herself at being the best, at everything, period. But after watching him tap, Rachel's resentment has melted away. Mike is dance, in the same way she is her singing. He's poetry on the dance floor and every other cliché she can think of.

She wonders if this means she's maturing because after watching Mike dance, she doesn't hate him for his superior talent like she hated Jesse St. James in high school. Though it might also be because Jesse was an arrogant jerk off, whereas Mike seems like a nice, easygoing guy.

Being the best male and female dancer in the class, they're paired together. Their instructor, Randy, the gayest man Rachel's ever seen, and she would know, shows them their half of the dance. First Mike's part and then Rachel's.

It's definitely a test because he only shows them their part once and at a moderately fast pace. Despite her immense talent, it takes a great deal of Rachel's concentration. Mike, on the other hand, seems to be having no problems. He glides through the routine while she pushes herself to simply glide through it.

She must have been successful because everyone claps as they take small bows and Randy tells them both, "Very nice."

…

Still mulling over her dad's offer, Beca makes her way to shower. It's late enough in the day that everyone should be in class, so for once, she relaxes enough and allows herself to sing. She's been a little obsessed with Titanium lately. It's been part of her last three mixes for some strange reason and so it just slips out as she steps into the shower and turns on the water.

Just as the water is heating up, there's a voice behind her.

"Oh my god, your voice is amazing!"

Beca whips around. The redhead from the other day is standing naked in her shower stall. "Dude!" She yanks the flimsy curtain back, to cover herself.

The redhead, Chloe, she vaguely remembers, yanks the curtain back open. "Seriously, you voice…" Chloe reaches past Beca and turns off the water.

"Oh my god!" Beca exclaims, trying to cover herself.

"I know you said a cappella is lame, but you should still totally audition with me."

Beca tries not to let her eyes wander too much, but it's really difficult when there's a beautiful naked girl in her shower stall. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it," Chloe continues, taking a step closer.

Starting to feel a bit claustrophobic, which is an odd thing to feel when so exposed, Beca tries pulling the curtain back around herself. "Seriously? I am nude." Once again the curtain is pulled away as Chloe takes a step closer, so Beca faces the shower wall and looks over her shoulder.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

This question makes Beca pause mid panic. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe asks. "Yeah. That song is my jam." And then, which Beca really didn't think was possible, she leans in even closer. "My lady jam."

Beca feels herself blushing a little as she tries not to let that image float through her brain. "That's nice." She turns back to face the wall.

Chloe chuckles. "It is. That song really builds."

The only thing Beca can think to say is, "Gross."

Still unperturbed, and letting her eyes wander, Chloe asks, "Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no," Beca protests, ignoring the pleased warmth she was feeling from Chloe obviously checking her out. "Get out!"

"Oh, not for that reason," Chloe replies. "I'm not leaving 'til you sing. So you might as well…"

After a moment of Chloe standing there, waiting, Beca awkwardly turns around to face her and resolves herself to singing naked with this stalker chick, so she can shower in peace.

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away_

Smiling Chloe joins her.

_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away  
Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium_

The way their voices meld together takes Beca by surprise and as she stares back at Chloe while singing with her, a small smile appears.

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium_

Of course, once they're done singing, it doesn't take long for Beca to remember that she's standing naked in the shower with a stranger. Her eyes can't help but look one more time before she averts her glance.

"Oh yeah," Chloe says as if she's just realized she's naked. "I'm pretty confident about all of this." Beca can't help but stare at her boobs, since that's where Chloe seems to be gesturing.

"You should be," Beca replies. Because it's true.

Chloe grins in response.

"Uh, why do you care so much if I audition?" Beca asks since she's pretty sure the redhead isn't actually part of the Bellas yet.

"Because I'm going to audition," Chloe replies. "And if we're going to become fast friends, we should really start spending more time together."

"Well, singing naked in the shower together definitely helps that doesn't it?"

Chloe's smile grows.

"I still need to shower," Beca tells her.

"Oh. Right." Chloe takes a step back. Beca's mildly disturbed to realize she's disappointed by that. "I'll just…" And then the curtain is pulled shut.

Beca lets out a shaky sigh as she takes a step towards the now closed curtain.

"I'll see you at auditions," Chloe calls out as Beca hears her return to her own shower stall.

Beca sticks just her head out of the shower stall and manages to catch a quick glance of Chloe walking away. Definitely should be, she thinks. And then stopping that line of thought, she shakes her head and returns to her shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe is incredibly giddy when Rachel walks into the room. 

In fact, Rachel's fairly certain that she's never seen anyone this bouncy. It's a bit disconcerting. But all she says is, "Good day?"

Chloe nods. "I saw her again."

"Who?"

"Beca, that girl with the ear spikes at the activities fair."

"Ah, yes, the one you just know should be your friend. I take it that it went well?"

"She can totally sing," Chloe replies. "And she's super hot."

"Didn't you already know that?"

"Totes. But then I heard her singing in the shower and so I had to go convince her to audition."

"You waited outside her shower stall?" Rachel questions. "That seems… a bit creepy."

"Her voice was really awesome," Chloe replies. "And we sounded even more awesome singing together."

Rachel who is about to sit on her bed, actually pauses mid sit and stares at Chloe. "Um, so you're saying…"

"I may have burst in on her in the shower," Chloe says. 

"You're not worried that your stalker like behavior will scare her away?"

Chloe shakes her head, grinning. "She sang with me, didn't she?"

…

"Don't you have any classes today?" Beca asks Quinn when she returns from her shower.

"Uh, yeah," Quinn replies. "This morning."

Beca looks at the clock and sees that it's almost three. "Oh. Yeah."

"What club are you going to join?" Quinn asks as Beca begins to change.

"I have no idea, but…"

"But?"

"You remember that redhead I told you about? That I ran into at the activities fair?"

"At the a cappella booth?"

Beca nods and then realizes that Quinn isn't looking at her. "Yeah. Her. She, uh, I just ran into her again and she told me I have to audition for the Bellas."

Quinn half turns and seeing Beca mostly dressed, faces her. "Why are you acting so weird? I mean, I know you said she was hot, but still."

"Shemayhaveburstinonmeintheshowerandmademesingwithher," Beca lets out in a rush.

"I'm sorry, did you say that she burst in on you in the shower?"

Beca nods.

"That's…forward."

Beca nods again.

"So you have a stalker?"

"I'm not sure I'd call her a stalker," Beca replies, conveniently forgetting she'd thought the same thing earlier.

"She burst in on you in the shower," Quinn points out.

"Uh huh, and all those drawings of that girl you heard singing last week? You don't think she'll be weirded out that you've been staring at her every time you see her? Or that you've drawn dozens of pictures of her."

"She's an actress," Quinn replies. "She'll probably be flattered."

Beca raises an eyebrow. "If you really thought that was true, you would have already introduced yourself."

"I…"

Quinn seems so flustered, so Beca decides to drop it. What little Quinn has shared about her dad, makes Beca almost grateful for own situation, especially after what her dad offered earlier; at least her dad tries. Quinn's dad… "Can't I just tag along with you and like make costumes or build a set? That should totally cont."

Quinn looks relieved. "Do you even know how to do either of those things?"

"Well, no," Beca replies. "But I can learn. And sometimes even follow instructions."

"And the radio station?"

Beca waves the concern away. "I can stack CDs anytime. Besides, if, and I emphasis if, those stuck up bitches actually let me in the group, wouldn't I have rehearsal to add to my schedule? If I help you out, I can just go on my own time."

"Yeah, I don't think that was what your dad was going for," Quinn replies.

"So what? I go to him with a list of possibilities and he can tell me the ones he approves of?"

"Well, no," Quinn says. "That doesn't sound like something you'd ever actually do. I'm just saying that what you're suggesting doesn't seem to fit with what he was asking. And that if he thinks you're not putting yourself out there enough, he might say you didn't follow through or whatever and not help you if you still want to leave at the end of the year." 

"Why wouldn't I want to still leave?" Beca questions. "I mean, besides you… and I guess Matt, down at the station, there's nothing here worth staying around for."

"What about your naked stalker?"

Beca grins, but quickly sobers. "Um…"

"You like her."

"Well, she's not normally someone I would hang out with," Beca replies. "But her enthusiasm is certainly… infectious. And, well she's definitely persistent."

"She's hot and you've already seen her naked," Quinn adds. "And she obviously likes you."

"Not like that she doesn't," Beca retorts. "She's just really nice and apparently a fan of a good singing voice."

"She burst in on you in the shower," Quinn points out.

"So what? You're saying she was hitting on me?"

"I wouldn't presume to know anything," Quinn retorts. "I'm just saying that you're defending your stalker pretty vehemently."

"She's not a stalker," Beca insists. "And she does have a name."

"Which is?" Quinn asks. "Technically when you told me the story, you never said her name."

"Chloe."

"You should see the look on your face right now," Quinn says. "You totally like her."

"Oh, just thought of a mix idea. Better sit down and figure it out before I lose it," Beca replies, sitting at her desk.

"Like you didn't mock me for ten minutes when you found my drawings the other day," Quinn manages to say before the headphones are firmly back on Beca's head.

…

The blonde in her History of Theater class is still scribbling furiously. Rachel's starting to wonder if she's some sort of weird history junkie. Which sounds absurd, Rachel knows, but her daddy once told her a story from law school about these people that everyone called, "law junkies" and apparently they just liked to fawn over pivotal court cases like Rachel fawns over Barbra.

And even though she's not sure of her name, Rachel will definitely be asking to borrow her notes if she ever misses a class.

Towards the end, Rachel's phone begins to vibrate. Thankfully, since it's in her bag, Rachel is really the only one to hear it; well, her and the blonde sitting next to Rachel. She ignores it and continues to listen to the professor. Except that it keeps buzzing; she can feel the blonde next to her glancing Rachel's way. She starts to get a bit paranoid. What if it's an emergency?

Luckily, class ends as her phone buzzes for the eighth time. She reaches into and pulls out her phone. It's Chloe.

"Chloe," Rachel answers. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Okay, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong," Rachel says.

"I'm panicking about the auditions this afternoon."

"You shouldn't be," Rachel replies. "You'll be perfect and they'll love you."

"But what if I mess up?'

"Then you'll start over and totally wow them," Rachel tells her.

"What if they won't let me?"

"Then I'll make them."

Chloe chuckles. "I appreciate the effort, Rachel, but I'm not sure that'll work."

"I'm tougher than I look Chloe," Rachel huffs.

Chloe is now genuinely laughing.

"Keep that up, missy and I won't be going with you this afternoon."

This seems to sober her as the laughter quickly dies away. 

"I'm sorry," she says finally. "I was just picturing you attacking Brooke and trying to tap her to death."

"You mean with tap dancing?" Rachel asks. "Is that even possible?"

"I believe you would be excellent at attacking people using unrelated performance skills, yes."

Rachel chuckles. "Class just finished. So I'll be back soon and you can practice one more time if you want."

"Deal," Chloe says. "Thanks Rachel."

As Rachel ends her phone call, she's surprised to find the blonde sitting next to her since the rest of the class, including the professor has already left.

"Hi," she says.

"Hello," Rachel replies.

"I know this is a bit forward, but who were you talking to?"

Curious as to why she cares, Rachel answers, "My roommate."

"Redhead?"

Now Rachel's getting slightly weirded out. "Um, yeah?"

"Your roommate is a redhead named Chloe?" she asks.

"Why?"

"Because my roommate, Beca," she says. "Well, she's run into Chloe a couple times and she kind of likes her."

"Oh." 

"But I think she's too… I don't know, shy, I guess, to talk to her," the blonde continues. "And I thought if the four of us hung out, she could relax a bit and, you know, get to know her."

"You're not worried that Chloe isn't interested?" Rachel questions.

"They're comfortable enough with each other to sing together in the nude," the blonde retorts.

"That does seem to be true," Rachel agrees. "But how do I know you're who you say you are?"

"Who else would know about the shower thing?" she replies. "Especially since it just happened yesterday."

"Excellent point," Rachel says. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh. Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Rachel Berry."

Quinn nods, grinning. "So what do you think?"

"I do know that Chloe wouldn't mind," Rachel says. "So, okay. Do you just want to come over to our room Friday night? I have an extensive movie collection."

"Beca's really not a movie fan," Quinn says. "In fact, it takes a lot of persuasion to convince her to watch one."

"Oh. Well, as I said, I do have an extensive collection. I'll pick out a few that a cold hard cynic may like and we'll see. I have enough that there has to be something she'd be willing to watch." 

"That sounds great," Quinn replies. "She'll be thrilled."

"Maybe it can even be a celebration that they both got into the Bellas," Rachel continues.

"If Beca auditions," Quinn says. "She's still on the fence about it."

"I hope she goes. Chloe'll be disappointed if she doesn't."

"I'll mention that to her," Quinn replies.

…

"Don't hate me."

After hours of stacking CDs, this is not the greeting Beca needs. "Not a good opening, Quinn."

"I talked to her today," Quinn says. "Her name's Rachel Berry."

"Congrats," Beca replies. "Why would I be mad about that?"

"Um, well, apparently, she's roommates with your stalker," Quinn explains.

"How do you know that?" Beca asks.

"I overheard them talking on the phone."

"Okay. And why am I mad?" Beca prompts.

"I may have suggested that the four of us hang out Friday night because you like her."

"What?! Why the hell would you do that? What if she tells her?"

"Did I lie?"

"Don't even, dude," Beca replies. "Unless you want me to tell Rachel that you've been drawing dozens of pictures of her for the past week."

"My situation is entirely different," Quinn insists. "You've already had conversations with Chloe."

"At her insistence," Beca counters. "You share a class with Rachel. You could have talked to her anytime."

"Which I did," Quinn replies. "Today."

Beca groans. "So the four of us are hanging out Friday?"

Quinn nods.

Beca lets out an even louder groan. "And what are we doing?"

Quinn's voice becomes quiet. "Watching a movie in their room?"

"A movie, really?"

"I told Rachel that you're a tough sell on movies and she said she'd try to have something besides the usual."

"Great."

"And Chloe must like you too," Quinn adds. "After all Rachel has no problem telling the truth, no matter what and if her roommate didn't like you, I think she might have said something."

"You better be right, Quinn."

"Thanks," Quinn replies. "I just couldn't work up the nerve without a good reason. You know?"

Beca nods. Because she does understand. "You totally owe me."

"Hardly," Quinn scoffs. "You get to hang out properly with your stalker and I get a chance to get to know Rachel. It's win win for both of us."

"I meant for making me watch a movie," Beca replies.

"Whatever," Quinn retorts. "You never know. You might actually like the movie that Rachel picks."

"We'll see, but somehow I doubt it."

"Oh and you're auditioning for the Bellas this afternoon," Quinn tells her.

"What? Why?"

"Because I promised you would."

"Why do I have a feeling you're leaving out important parts of your conversation?"

Quinn shrugs.

"This girl better be worth it," Beca grumbles.

…

Chloe is pacing when Rachel enters the room.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a very interesting conversation once we hung up," Rachel explains.

"With?"

"Beca's roommate."

This catches Chloe's attention.

"And you know this because?"

"Because the four of us are going to hang out on Friday night and watch a movie," Rachel explains.

"We are? Why?"

"Because you want to get to know her better and this seems like a good start."

"Whose idea was it?" Chloe asks.

"The roommate's, Quinn, actually."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?"

"We just thought it'd be fun," Rachel says. "You want to get to know Beca. Quinn seems intriguing enough and she obviously has some interest in theater since we were in History of Theater and no one takes that unless they have to."

"That I get."

"Isn't that what college is about?" Rachel asks. "Making new friends?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," Rachel huffs. "Quinn's kind of hot. Are you happy?"

Grinning, Chloe nods.

"Good," Rachel says. "Now that that's settled, let's hear your song one more time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't we just say we got the time wrong?" Beca asks. She knows she's pretty close to whining, but she can't help it. She has no need to join an a capella group. The only problem is that the only choices are even less desirable.

"I don't know why you're worried," Quinn replies. "You've got a great voice."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you sometimes sing while you're mixing songs," Quinn tells her.

"I do not."

"You do," Quinn nods.

Beca groans.

**…**

Rachel had already planned on going to the auditions with Chloe, wanting to be supportive, especially since the Bellas seemed like a really cruel bunch. However, as she sits in the back row, trying to stay out of sight, she can admit she's more curious about whether or not Beca will show up. Though, she has a feeling that Quinn will actually physically drag Beca here if needed. Recognizing the familiar sheer tenacity in the blonde is really why Rachel agreed to Quinn's plan. 

Chloe is sitting in the third row where are the hopefuls are supposed to sit. The Treble Makers are sitting in the middle, looking causal and arrogant. The Bellas are seated in the front row, house right, looking formal and intimating. The BU Harmonics are huddled between the other two groups, looking intense. The High Notes are nowhere to be seen, but somehow that doesn't really surprise Rachel. She's starting to wonder if anyone in the group can actually sing or if it's just a cover for a marijuana group.

When the clock strikes exactly four, a dark haired guy jumps onto stage.

"My name is David and I am running this audition," he announces. "For your audition, each of you will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's _Since You've Been Gone_. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone deaf side kick here, Justin will be collecting your information."

Justin walks across the stage and down the small stairs, stage right. "If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would, but I can't. And I hate myself everyday for it."

"I know," David says, as Justin goes through the audience, gathering everyone's information.

Rachel doesn't really pay attention to the guys. She's only curious as to what kind of competition Chloe's going to have. 

The girls are a different story. Having been told that the Bellas have a certain type, Rachel finds herself trying to decide who does and doesn't fit the type they seem to be looking for. Very few seem to. Rachel supposes that's why the group is so small; they seem to have ridiculous standards. Because most people that audition can sing well, but only a handful of the girls have "bikini read bodies".

Rachel's attention is also drawn to the girl sitting in the row ahead of her. She's blonde and apparently very snarky since she seems to have commentary on everyone on stage, but more so for the members of the a capella groups. Rachel can't help but laugh.

After one particularly hilarious comment, Rachel laughs a little too loud and finds the blonde's eyes on her. She doesn't seem upset. In fact, she seems pleased by Rachel's reaction.

"Sorry," Rachel whispers.

"It's okay. I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds this a bit amusing," she responds. "Though, why are you here?"

Now that she's speaking directly to Rachel, the girl's Australian accent is obvious. 

"Support for me roommate," Rachel replies.

"Oooh, which one?" she asks. "I didn't insult her, did I?"

Rachel shakes her head. "She was the redhead."

"Oh. She was good. And probably exactly what those Bella bitches are looking for."

Rachel nods. "I know."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"Well, it's just that Chloe's so nice and they're so…not."

"Cruel cunts is what I call them."

"Accurate, yet crass," Rachel replies.

The blonde grins. "I’m Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Rachel asks.

Fat Amy nods. "Yeah, so the skinny twig bitches don't do it behind my back."

Rachel smiles. "I'm Rachel." She leans forward, so she can better hear Fat Amy. "So how come you're not auditioning?"

"Oh, well I won't get in," Fat Amy replies. "And I'm not up for the rejection this year."

"You've auditioned before?"

"My freshman and sophomore year," Fat Amy confirms. "Not only did they not let me in, but they were incredibly and unnecessarily insulting. I've never been more glad that I call myself Fat Amy before. They were brutal."

Rachel nods. "Brooke had some particularly choice words for me, too."

"You were going to audition?"

"No, but Chloe was interested."

"Ah. Yeah, Brooke is pretty bad, but Lizzie is the worse."

"Which one is she?"

"She's the leader," Fat Amy answers. 

"The one with the pitch pipe?" Rachel asks.

"Yep."

"Why the hell does she have it now?" Rachel questions. "They're not going to sing too are they?"

"No, that's just their thing."

"God, I hope Chloe knows what she's getting into."

**…**

"Okay, so that was everyone," David says. "Not the best I've seen, but not the worst."

Self-conscious, Beca walks on stage and stands next to David. "Um… I know I'm a bit late, but…"

David looks at her with contempt, but nods.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca continues.

Yes, well, then you can't audition," one of the Bellas huffs.

"Just let her sing whatever she wants," one of the Treble Makers calls out. "It's not like you chicks are going to win anything anyway."

"Shove it Bumper, we don't take advice from you."

"Let her sing!" someone else in the audience calls out. Others begin to join in.

"Fine," the Bella huffs. "Sing whatever the hell you want."

Beca nods and looks around the stage for a moment. Seeing a plastic cup sitting offstage, she disappears a moment to grab it. When she returns, she sits with her legs crossed near the edge of the stage. She sets the cup upside down in front of her and begins clapping.

_I got my ticket for the long way ‘round_  
Two bottle ‘a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I’m leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say? 

_When I’m gone_  
When I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me by my hair  
You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone 

Feeling triumphant, Beca can't help but slam the cup down for the final beat. She looks up at the audience, smirking.

**…**

Rachel is impressed with Beca's audition. Her voice is as incredible as Chloe claimed and the rhythm she clapped out was perfect. Though, Rachel thinks her favorite part might be the arrogant smirk that Beca finished with. She appreciates that kind of confidence. She hopes Beca gets in for Chloe's sake, but more so because she has a feeling that Brooke and the others would hate it.

"Well, well," Fat Amy says as Beca stands and shuffles off stage. " _That_ was different."

"You almost sound impressed," Rachel replies.

"I am," Fat Amy says. "Whether she meant to or not, she put those stuck up bitches in their place for a moment."

"Because…"

"Because she auditioned her own way, her voice is awesome and that whole cup thing shows she's got rhythm and could easily follow a routine. But then you add to that her style, and I'm pretty sure the Bellas won't pick her."

"That's too bad."

"So how'd I do?"

Rachel looks up to find a glowing Chloe standing next to her.

"You were aca-mazing," Fat Amy says. "You'll totally get in."

Chloe looks appreciative, but bemused. "Thanks."

"Um, this is Fat Amy," Rachel introduces.

"Fat Amy?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay then." Chloe sits next to Rachel. "Did you see? Beca showed up."

"Just barely," Rachel says.

"You know her?" Fat Amy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard her sing and I told her, she should audition," Chloe explains.

"Did you?"

The tone of Fat Amy's voice, tells Rachel that Chloe's crush on Beca is obvious.

Chloe nods.

"Hmph, well then let's hope that she gets in," is all Fat Amy says.

**…**

"I'd thought you'd audition," Beca says to Quinn as they leave the auditorium.

"Why?"

"To try and impress Rachel."

"Who says I can sing?" Quinn asks.

"Who says you can't?" Beca counters. 

Quinn shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I've heard her sing, raw and unfiltered and it was the most astonishing thing I've ever heard."

"Holy shit, you've got it bad."

"You couldn't have figured it out from the drawings?" Quinn questions. "Besides, I'll be busy enough. Apparently being a freshman theater major means you get stuck doing a lot of extra shit that the upperclassmen don't want to do."

"Just refuse," Beca retorts. "Your professors are the only ones whose opinions matter anyway."

"Yeah and they totally support the put the newbies through the wringer," Quinn replies. "After all, it's a tradition."

"Oooh, are you going to get hazed?"

"God, I hope not."

**…**

When Mike asks Rachel if she wants to hang out Saturday night, she's honestly not sure if he's asking her on a date or to just hang out. She answers immediately because honestly, it doesn't matter. She likes him either way. They've hung out a couple times after Advanced Tap and she's always had fun.

Walking across campus with him, she spots Quinn. Now that Rachel knows her name and not just as the crazy blonde note taker in History of Theater class, she's been seeing her around more.

When Quinn looks up from the textbook she's reading and meets Rachel's eyes, Rachel waves. Quinn waves back, though it looks awkward. Rachel knows she just met Quinn, but the unreadable expression on her face stays with Rachel for the rest of the afternoon.

**…**

"So did I see you leaving the a capella auditions yesterday?"

Beca looks at Matt in surprise. "What?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"How do you know I was leaving the a cappella audition?" Beca asks.

"One of the Treble Makers tried to get me to audition," Matt replies. "Um, Donald, I think his name was. Told me the when and where."

"You didn't audition then?"

"Um, no," Matt says. "That's why you didn't see me at the audition."

"Oh, well I was late," Beca replies. "I had to work up a bit of nerve to go through with it."

"I bet," Matt chuckles. "I just can't picture you singing _Since You've Been Gone_."

"Well, I didn't."

"They let you sing another song?" Matt questions. "I heard the Bellas are pretty strict about that sort of thing."

Beca shrugs. "Maybe. But the Treble Makers were all about it."

"Ah, yeah, that I can see."

"What's that mean?"

"I ended up talking to them for a while," Matt explains. "I don't know why, but they wouldn’t let me leave. Anyway, I heard quite the commentary on the Bellas."

"And you're not sharing?"

"Well, a lot of it isn't appropriate for mixed company," Matt mutters.

"Don't think of me as a girl you're worried about insulting," Beca tells him. "Think of me as a fellow freshman who's doomed to stacking CDs all year."

"You want to be bros?"

"Um… yeah, I guess that's one way to put it," Beca replies. 

"Well, then we should hang out tonight," Matt says. "Normally I'd say we should drink and watch something, but since you hate movies, we could just talk music and drink instead."

"Now that is something I could get behind," Beca replies. "But unfortunately, I can't."

"I won't start calling you bro, if that's what you're worried about."

Beca smirks at him. "No, I apparently already have plans."

"Apparently?"

"My roommate has this crush on this girl, but she's too scared to really talk to her, so she used me as an excuse and so we're going hang out with the other girl and _her_ roommate tonight and watch movies."

"But you hate movies," Matt points out.

"I don't hate movies," Beca replies. "I just… they're all so predictable. The guy gets the girl, the underdog wins the competition and everyone lives happily ever after."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true," Matt says. "I can think of plenty of movies where they don't live happily ever after."

"How do you know, though?" Beca asks. "I mean, after the credits start rolling, there's no way to know."

"Well, yeah, because movies are usually just about one part of the journey that is life."

Beca stops stacking CDs and turns to face Matt. "That was really deep, dude."

Matt shrugs, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. Philosophy major."

" _Seriously_?"

"Yeah."

"No offense, dude, but what the _hell_ are you going to do with a philosophy degree?"

"Besides teach? Probably nothing. Which is why my parents are making me double major in business as well."

"Oh."

"Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Luke interrupts, handing them another crate of CDs.

"Course not," Matt replies, taking the crate.

"Does that no sex on the desk apply to this whole room or _just_ the desk?" Beca asks.

"The whole room," Luke grins. "Especially because if you knock over all these shelves, you'll be in here cleaning up until everything's back the way it was. Like, I won't even let you leave to go to class."

"That's kidnapping."

"Technically it'd be holding you hostage," Luke retorts. "But don't knock over the shelves and it won't matter."

"Right," Beca says. "No sex _anywhere_ in the radio station."

"That includes the bathroom," Luke adds as he heads back to the booth.

"Wait a minute, we have a bathroom in here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel knew she owed a lot of musicals, it is after all her first love. But seeing them all laid out on her bed, makes her question the wisdom of bringing every single DVD she owns with.

"It's like having my very own RedBox in the room," Chloe comments.

"Perhaps," Rachel replies. "Though I doubt anyone would be renting this anytime soon." She holds up a DVD.

" _Funny Face_ ," Chloe reads as she turns the case over. "Yeah, I suppose not."

"I've got a few that might appeal to your non movie watching crush," Rachel says, gesturing to the small stack of DVDs on her desk. "Anything I should add?" 

Chloe looks over the remaining movies on the bed. "Oooh, I'm going to watch this later."

"You've seen it before?"

"It was my grandfather's favorite movie," Chloe replies. "When the Michael Douglas remake came out, he was pissed for months."

"Well, I agree that this one is better," Rachel says. "You can't beat Peter Falk and Alan Arkin together."

A knock on the door a moment later, brings a grin to Chloe's face.

**…**

"You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Quinn replies.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake," Beca chuckles. "Are you done pacing so we can go?"

"I can't believe they live in the same dorm," Quinn says.

"Chloe ambushing me in the shower wasn't enough of a clue?"

Quinn shrugs. "This is college. Rules don't always apply, right?"

"That sounds like a movie tag line."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever write a movie script."

**…**

The sheer awe in Quinn's eyes as she sees how many movie musicals Rachel owns actually makes her smile. No one has ever really seen the extent of her collection, except for the three other girls in the room and Rachel's thankful that her obsession doesn't make her a freak like it did in high school.

Of course trying to pick an actual movie to watch is much more difficult. Rachel ends up playing twenty questions with Beca in order to narrow down the choices. The musicals are out, which Rachel assumed. The dramas are also out, as well as the few horror movies Rachel has, that she's not sure how she acquired.

"No Shakespeare either."

"But it's a comedy," Rachel protests.

"I'm pretty sure it's everything about movies that Beca hates," Quinn comments.

"Yeah, but it was originally a play," Rachel counters.

"Yeah, but everything predictably works out in the end."

"It has too," Rachel protests. "His tragedies are too damn depressing."

"How about an old school black comedy?" Chloe says, holding up _Heathers_.

Beca takes it and quickly scans the back. "Acceptable."

Rachel smirks when Quinn lets out a literal sigh of relief.

**…**

Beca can admit there are worst things to be doing on a Friday night, though Rachel is definitely unusual. "Why do you have your own projector?"

"Because musicals are meant to be watched on a big screen," Rachel replies.

"All right."

"I know it seems a bit extreme," Rachel admits. "But it's small and portable and actually works in this crazy little dorm room."

Looking around, Beca nods. They're lined up on Rachel's bed, facing Chloe's side of the room because she has more open wall space to aim the projector at. She's having a hard time not grinning at her roommate, who is sitting on end of bed next to Rachel. Chloe is next to her and Beca on the other end. She knows the seating arrangement was deliberate on Quinn's part and she just hopes the blonde is pleased with how the evening goes.

**…**

It's been a while since Rachel has watched _Heathers_. She tends to pick musicals and most of the other movies in her collection are gifts. Weirdly this one was a birthday gift from her dads. It was part of a six pack of movies that included: _Sixteen Candles_ , _Say Anything_ , _The Breakfast Club_ , _Footloose_ , and oddly, _Bring it On_.

She's pretty confident that Chloe and Quinn have seen it before, but knowing Beca's aversion to movies, as well as the attention she's actually giving the screen, Rachel doesn't think Beca has. She doesn’t seem to be suffering too badly, though that may have more to do with how closely Chloe's pressed herself against Beca. With the four of them on the small bed, the close contact could be brushed off as innocent. Rachel knows it isn't and she wonders what Beca believes. Thinking back to what Quinn said the other day, part of her wonders about how truthful the blonde was being about Beca's feelings towards Chloe. Not that she thinks Quinn lied, but for some reason Rachel wonders if Beca liking Chloe is the only reason the four of them are hanging out.

**…**

Beca is surprised to find herself enjoying the movie. The humor matches her own and it's filled with so many odd phrases that Beca wants to start using just to see people's reaction. "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw", actually makes her laugh out loud. When she does, she notices that Chloe seems to be smiling at her enjoyment of the movie. It makes her feel warm all over in the most unexpected way.

Though she can at least admit to herself that she actually likes being around Chloe, these other feeling that seem to be surfacing are a bit more disconcerting. She'd only come to Barden to get her dad off her back and had hoped, even before he made his offer earlier in the week, that she could get away with only attending one year. After all, if she gave it the old college try, pun intended, he couldn't fault her, could he?

Meeting Quinn had been both a relief and a let down. A relief because she hadn't been looking forward to an awkward year of sharing a space with someone who disliked her and vice versa. But also a let down, because friendship can be a slippery slope. Because once a person starts opening up to one person, more people just seem to follow. For example, Matt and possibly Chloe.

Though she can hear her mom's voice in her head, reminding her that she shouldn't make life choices just to piss off her dad, no matter how amusing it may be.

**…**

When the movie finishes, Rachel's surprised to realize that she's curious to know if Beca actually liked the movie. She just barely holds back a giggle when she sees that Chloe and Quinn also look eager to know.

"Jeez, guys, it's just a movie," Beca says when she notices the other three looking at her. "And it wasn't the worst ninety minutes I've ever experienced."

"High praise indeed," Quinn says, wryly. "We all heard you laugh, Beca."

"Fine," Beca huffs. "Congrats on picking a movie that doesn't suck."

"Even with your ridiculous standards," Quinn adds.

"You're just mad that I didn't like your favorite movie," Beca retorts.

"How can you hate _The Princess Bride_?" Quinn questions.

"I didn't say I hate it," Beca replies. "I just said it wasn't my type of movie."

"Right. No rom coms for you."

"So is that no to another movie?" Rachel interrupts, smirking. For some reason, the two of them arguing is adorable. From the look on Chloe's face, Rachel's pretty sure she agrees.

Shaking her head, Beca apologizes. "Sorry. One movie a day is my limit."

"You make it sound like some sort of condition," Chloe laughs.

"It's just that nothing ever works out like it does in the movies," Beca says. "And too much exposure makes a person expect such things."

"Speaking from experience?" Quinn asks.

Beca shakes her head.

"C'mon," Chloe says. "You can't say something like that and not follow up."

"No," Beca replies. "I'm not going to--this isn't going to become some sort of _sharing_ session."

"Why not?" Rachel asks, amused and trying to hide it.

"Because I didn't agree to that."

"I thought it was kind of implied," Chloe muses.

"Not to me," Beca protests.

"What if I go first?" Chloe asks. "And then we can all share one thing?"

"What?" Quinn exclaims. "I don't know about that."

"It doesn't have to be anything big," Rachel says quietly, nudging the blonde with her shoulder. 

"I will if, Beca will," Quinn says after a long moment.

"Thanks, Quinn," Beca retorts.

Quinn just shrugs.

Chloe, Rachel and Quinn wait until Beca lets out a long suffering sigh. "Fine."

"Yay," Chloe says. "Okay, so me first then? So the reason I want to join the Bellas, even though I know that they're not going to be the most supportive group of girls I could surround myself with, is because I need music in my life. They seem to be the only viable option of singing every day on this campus. A cappella seems to have taken over and I assume that's why there isn't a glee club or even a choir. And I know the only way I'm going to make it through the next four years is if I'm singing."

Rachel leans into Chloe. "It's like we're on the same page. Well, at least about the singing part."

"Yeah, well, you have voice lessons like every day," Chloe points out.

"Practicing every day is the only way I'm getting to Broadway," Rachel replies. "So who's next?"

"You are," Quinn says.

Shaking her head slightly, Rachel smiles. "Fine. I, uh, have two dads."

"Like a step dad or…" Beca trails off as it seems to sink in. "Oh. Cool."

"That's not a big deal, Rach," Chloe says.

"It is in a small Midwestern town," Rachel replies. "We get harassed. A lot." 

"That sucks," Quinn says. "But I understand. That would have happened if you lived in Lima too."

"I'm not sure if I find that comforting or disappointing," Rachel replies.

After a moment of silence, Chloe looks at Quinn and Beca. "So who's next?"

Both Beca and Quinn seem to be looking around the room and avoiding Chloe and Rachel's curious looks.

"We had a deal," Chloe continues.

"The only reason my dad let me come to Barden," Quinn starts. "Is because it's so far away from Ohio. That way if I ever do anything else so reputation damaging like I did while in high school, most of his friends and colleagues won't hear about it. My older sister is the golden child and I'm the screw up."

"Didn't you say you were Salutatorian?" Beca asks.

"But not Valedictorian," Quinn replies, bitterness dripping from her voice.

"Parents," Beca sighs.

Quinn nods. After a moment, she looks expectantly at Beca.

It takes a minute or two, but Beca finally begins speaking. "There was this guy in high school, Jesse. He was really into me. But he was always… He was so into movies. He actually wanted to score movies one day. And no matter how many times I tried to tell him I wasn't interested in watching movies with him, he still kept trying. He'd throw out all these various movie scenarios at me as an argument as to why I should give him a chance. But I wasn't interested, because honestly he lost me when he told me I was like one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, but then when she takes off her glasses, you realize that she was beautiful all along."

"He said that?" Chloe asks, looking irritated.

Beca nods. "He kept it up for two years. He tried every movie cliché he could think of and it made me hate movies. I mean, I was never a big fan before, but because of him, I purposely avoid movies if I can."

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug, obviously surprising her, but she doesn't fight it. "If you'll let us, we'll give you good memories about movies. Okay?"

Rachel watches Beca nod and lean slightly more into Chloe's embrace.

**…**

Beca's surprised how she doesn't want to push Chloe away, which is her usual response to a hug; especially one given without warning. But for some reason, she feels safe in Chloe's arms and not claustrophobic like she usually does. Maybe making a friend or two isn't such a bad thing.

Thankfully, there aren't any more heartfelt confessions. She's not sure she could take any more sharing and opening up. Instead, they talk about their classes and professors. Quinn talks about her male psychology professor who seems to have a woman's underwear fetish because she accidently caught a glance of a garter belt when he was retucking in his shirt one day after class. After that, Rachel mentions a girl she met at the a cappella auditions, named Fat Amy and shares the commentary that she was spurting throughout the auditions.

When Beca and Quinn leave hours later because it's very late, Beca finds herself pulled into a tight hug by Chloe. And finds she doesn't mind it. The redhead does the same to Quinn, causing a look of surprise on the blonde's face that makes Beca burst out laughing. She shares a smile with Rachel, who thankfully is making no show of trying to hug her.

"Not the worst way to pass some time," she says, instead.

Beca nods. "Thanks for putting up with my, uh, movie thing."

"Completely understandable," Rachel replies. "If it's one thing I understand is overly pushy high school boys."

They share a smile and Beca thinks that she could actually be friends with this girl, Quinn's crush. Early in the evening, it was easy to see why Quinn liked her, though the blonde claimed it was her voice, which Beca has yet to hear, but after spending the past few hours hanging out, Beca might even consider Rachel a friend.

"You totally had a good time," Quinn says as they're walking back to their room.

"Eh, it didn't suck," Beca replies. "Did it go the way you were hoping?"

Quinn nods. "I just wanted to get to know her better."

"And?"

"She's even more incredible than I thought."

"You got it bad, Q," Beca smirks.

"Like Chloe doesn't already have you wrapped around her little finger," Quinn counters.

"She does not," Beca grumbles.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Oh, look, here's our room," Beca says, quickly unlocking the door and rushing inside. She slams the door behind her, hoping to win the argument that way. It doesn't work

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Quinn says when she enters.

"God that sounds like something my dad would say," Beca groans.

**…**

"That went well," Rachel says as she shuts the door after Beca and Quinn.

Chloe nods.

"You're pleased?"

"She's absolutely adorable," Chloe replies.

"Well, then maybe we can make this a regular thing," Rachel suggests.

"Definitely," Chloe agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca hands Luke another one of her mixes in exchange for a crate of CDs. She assumes he has a pile of her flash drives sitting in the booth because it's the only place she's not allowed to be. She knows he's not listening to any of them, but she can hope that maybe one day he'll get bored enough to give one a listen one day. Besides, getting used to rejection is definitely something she needs to do.

Matt is already there with his own crate of CDs. Beca wonders if he's always early now to make up for being late that very first day.

"So how was movie night?" he asks.

"Fine."

"What movie did you watch?"

" _Heathers_."

"Classic," Matt replies.

Beca shrugs. "It didn't suck."

"See that's your problem," Matt says.

"What is?"

"Whoever's been trying to get you to watch movies has been pushing the wrong ones," he replies. "I mean, I'm not saying that you're wrong about your assessment of movie plots. Things can be quite predictable, but there are plenty that aren't. It's just a matter of wading through all the shit to find the gold."

"Maybe," Beca agrees. "But then, don't you have to sit through a lot of crap first? I'd rather be doing a lot of other stuff."

"Well, I didn't mean literally watching everything," Matt says. "There's too much out there. But if you watch something and you hate it, then you can probably cross out some others without watching."

"Listen, Matt, I like you," Beca says, as she pauses for a moment. "But if our all our interactions here are going to be about you trying to make me like movies…"

"Fair enough," Matt replies, holding up his hands. "How about this, then? You and me hang out tonight and discuss music. I promise I won't bring up any movies. But if _you_ bring one up, I'm taking the conversation and running."

"Fine," Beca says. 

**…**

Chloe got into the Bellas. Not that Rachel is surprised. She's getting ready to hang out with Mike when there's a knock on the door. Chloe answers it and is immediately dragged away. Then the girl that Fat Amy said was called Lizze sticks her head in and explains that they're kidnapping Chloe for Hood Night which apparently is a time honored a capella tradition at Barden. 

Rachel just nods and Lizzie slams the door behind her. Rachel is surprised that she actually received an explanation, especially since Fat Amy had been adamant that Lizzie was a complete and utter bitch. Considering the momentary panic Rachel had felt at seeing Chloe dragged out of the room, Rachel's willing to bet that in previous years someone had freaked out at seeing that.

She wonders what else Hood Night entails. She's also curious who else got in. She hopes Beca did, for Chloe's sake. Rachel knows her roommate could use a friendly face in that sea of mean girls. She also knows that Chloe is stronger than most people see her as, but Rachel can't help but worry anyway.

**…**

Beca knocks on Matt's door, feeling silly. She can't believe she's actually hanging out with someone and not spending the night alone in her room working on a mix. College is ruining her.

The door is answered by a tall Asian guy and Beca does a double take. Even though Matt's a freshman too, for some reason, Beca never considered the fact that he has a roommate.

"Hey, I'm looking for Matt," she says.

"Beca?"

She nods. 

"I'm Mike," he says, stepping aside and letting her in. "He just went to the bathroom. He should be right back."

"Cool. Thanks." She sits on what she's pretty sure is Matt's bed, since Mike is on the other side of the room, putting on shoes. "You don't have to leave on my account."

He looks up smiling. "Don't worry about it. I have a date."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I mean, Matt thinks you're pretty cool, though, so maybe we can all hang out another time."

"Oh. Cool. Ah, have a good time."

"Thanks," he smiles as he stands. "We're going to see a local band that's supposed to be pretty good. I gave Matt the info in case you guys are interested."

"Thanks."

Mike shrugs. "Matt said that music is like your thing, so I thought I'd offer."

"Maybe," Beca replies. "Matt wasn't that specific about what we're doing. He just said that there'd music involved somehow."

"Just don't let him show his dance moves," Mike says. "He does all right, but it's still…"

"Hey, I resent that," Matt says, entering the room. "We can't all be dancing prodigies, like you are, man."

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness," Mike retorts.

"Whatever," Matt replies. "Go away. Tell Rachel I say hi."

Mike nods. "Later." 

"Rachel?" Beca asks, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, this girl in his dance class. Guess she's got this awesome voice that you would never believe comes from someone for short."

Beca feels her heart sink for Quinn. "And they're dating?"

Matt shakes his head. "I think it's the first date, actually."

"Oh."

**…**

The name of the band is The Freerunners. It makes Rachel wonder if the name means something besides the obvious. Mike doesn't seem to know either. 

"How'd you hear about these guys?" Rachel asks when Mike returns, handing her a bottle of water.

"Professor Banks," Mike replies. "I guess they graduated two years ago and they still like to play at The Union since it's the bar where they got their start. They've got a couple CDs out and have a bit of a following."

"Cool."

They end up talking about classes and what kind of ridiculous routines their Advanced Tap professor is going to torture them with next as they wait for the show to start.

**…**

For some reason, Beca can't get the idea of Rachel being on a date with Mike out of her head. Probably because Quinn seems so damn into the girl, that Beca's almost afraid to tell her. Even if she's not really the type to care about that sort of thing or try to sugar coat things.

Matt senses her distraction and she apologizes.

"It's fine."

"It's not you," Beca says. "It's me."

Matt smirks. "Are you breaking up with me already?"

Beca smacks him on the arm. "I just meant that you're not boring, I'm just distracted."

"Thanks?" Matt looks around for a moment. "Maybe we just need to get out of the room."

"I guess."

"Let's grab some food and then we'll figure something out, okay?"

Beca nods and follows Matt out of the room.

**…**

Rachel has to admit she actually likes The Freerunners. It's definitely not her usual type of music, but their music is catchy and the lyrics aren't completely stupid. She finds herself easily tapping her foot along with the beat. 

Mike is similarly taping out the beat with his fingers and when he looks over at Rachel and sees her swaying slightly to the music, he holds out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

Rachel nods, takes his hand and follows him onto the dance floor.

**…**

After grabbing a burger, they end up deciding to check out the band that Mike is taking Rachel to see. Matt says he and Mike have similar music taste and that's why he's interested. Beca sites her love of watching live performances, though she really wants to spy on Rachel.

What shocks Beca the most about her relationship with Quinn is how quickly it's evolved. Normally it takes forever for her to open up and consider someone a friend; trusting people is too risky. But with Quinn, she just feels like they understand each other. She thinks it might the shared pain of both having daddy issues. Seeing how Mr. Fabray treats his daughter angered Beca when she first met Quinn. Now that they're friends, she doubts she'd be able to keep a civil tongue around him. She's not too worried. The way Quinn talks, Beca doubts they'll be back down to see their daughter until she graduates.

It probably helps that Quinn's witnessed plenty of Beca's own dad altercations. Shared pain does a lot to bring people together.

Which is why Beca is follows Matt to The Union to spy on Rachel and possibly hear some good live music.

**…**

It's been a while since Rachel danced just for fun. Most of her dancing over the past few months has been class or training related. It helps that Mike's an amazing dancing. The music just seems to flow through him while Rachel just tries to keep up.

"So you like 'em?" Mike asks, pulling her close.

"I'll admit they're better than I was expecting," Rachel replies, smirking.

"Is that a dig at my musical taste, Ms. Berry?"

"Certainly not," Rachel says. "But all you could tell me is that they were a local favorite. That's not that much to go on."

"No, I suppose it's not," Mike agrees. A new song starts, it's a lot more upbeat. Mike grins at her. "Wanna show 'em what we can do?"

Rachel nods, letting out a delighted giggle.

**…**

Mike is easy enough to spot when they step inside The Union. Beca immediately spots him and Rachel on the dance floor. He's spinning her around and they're both wearing big smiles.

Matt sees them as well. "Wanna go say hi?"

"Uh, sure."

They push their way across the dance floor and Matt tapes Mike on the shoulder mid spin. It seems to take him by surprise, but he finishes the spin and gives Matt a hug hello as one fluid movement. It's obvious to see why Matt called him a dancing prodigy. 

"Hey Beca," Mike greets. 

"Hi."

"Beca, hi," Rachel says, upon seeing them both. "Hey Matt."

"Rachel."

"Bored of him already?" Mike asks, elbowing Matt.

"We were curious about the band," Matt replies.

"We have a table," Mike says, pointing to a little table in the corner. "You wanna show Beca, Rachel and we'll get some more drinks?"

Rachel nods and Beca follows her as she weaves through the crowd.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda sad to see you right now," Rachel says.

"Um, how am I supposed to take that?" Beca asks, annoyed.

"Well, it's just that Chloe got kidnapped for Hood Night and I guess if you're here and not with her, then that means you didn't get into the Bellas."

"Oh. Yeah, probably not."

"I mean, if they'd showed up at the room, Quinn would have called you, right?"

"Right," Beca agrees, wondering what the hell she's going to do now.

"You look worried," Rachel says.

"I don't think my dad is going to be too pleased with me," Beca replies.

"Because you didn't get in?"

Beca nods. "He wants me to get involved. We made a deal. And now that I didn't get in, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"They're always looking for help with the shows," Rachel tells her. "Maybe if you helped out, that would be enough for your dad?"

"Maybe."

"I could come plead your case," Rachel continues. "Tell him I was at the audition and that you were the best there. You should have gotten in."

"Should have," Beca huffs. "Life is filled with should haves."

"Yes, well, I suppose that's true."

"So you're dating Mike?" Beca asks, desperate to change the subject.

"Um, not dating. We're hanging out. I mean, I suppose this could be seen as a date, but I've seen no sign either way that it is or isn't."

"Oh. Well, when I ran into Mike earlier, he called it a date," Beca says.

"Well, then I suppose that answers that question, doesn’t it."

"I just got you water," Matt says, setting a bottle down in front of Beca. "Didn't know what else to get you."

"That works," Beca replies.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Mike asks, sitting next to Rachel.

"It seems that Beca here didn't get into the Bellas," Rachel replies.

"How do you know?" Matt asks.

"Because they stopped by my room earlier and took Chloe for initiation," Rachel explains. 

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Beca," Matt says.

"Thanks, I guess."

"More time to stack CDS, then."

"That is _not_ a positive," Beca retorts.

"You could always join the High Notes," Mike suggests, smirking.

"Do you have to be a stoner to join?" Beca asks. "Or just be really unmotivated to sing? Because I could definitely do the latter."

"Do you really think that group cares about rules?" Rachel questions.

"I suppose not," Beca replies. "I guess if I get desperate enough."

"You totally should," Matt says. "You could sit with them on the lawn working on your mixes while they're, uh, _practicing_ and it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Or with one stoner," Rachel adds.

Mike groans. "That was horrible. And I'm not sure that it quite works."

"Hey, at least I tried."

**…**

The four of them end up hanging out and talking long after the band's done playing. Rachel finds herself liking Beca more and more. She seems to be an endless fount of knowledge about music, every genre and time period. Beca actually spends over twenty minutes explaining her process of making a mix and Rachel finds herself fascinated. She can see why Chloe's drawn to her. 

**…**

They part company when they return to campus. Mike walks Rachel back to her room, while Matt offers to walk Beca back to hers. Thinking of the rape whistle, Beca nods and they slowly trudge across campus.

"You know Rachel lives in the same dorm as me," Beca says after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?" Matt asks. "I guess we could have walked back together, then."

"Well, aren't they kinda on a date?" Beca questions.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I just worry because Mike asked Rachel if she wanted to hang out, so it's possible that she doesn't think of it as a date."

"She does now," Beca mutters.

"What? Why?"

"Because I told her that Mike considers it a date," Beca replies, feeling like an idiot. She hopes she didn't fuck things up for Quinn. Then again, it's not like they know if Rachel even likes girls. Maybe this is just the confirmation that she doesn't.

"Oh, well then that changes things, doesn't it?"

Beca nods and they remain quiet until they reach Baker Hall.

"We'll plan better the next time we hang out," Matt tells her.

"Yeah," Beca replies. "Though tonight wasn't terrible."

"Thanks," Matt smirks. "I'm glad to hear I met your apparently low standards."

"Well, it's not like we don't spend enough time together already," Beca replies. "I just figured that maybe too much expose would make us hate each other or something."

"Right. You just wanted another excuse to be an anti social misfit," Matt replies. "Don’t worry, I won't drag you out too often."

"Thank you for understanding."

He waits until she's actually inside the building before walking away. Beca finds it quite sweet. Sighing, she heads to her room, wondering what she's going to tell Quinn about what she observed tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part is pretty much pure Faberry.

The room is empty when Rachel returns from what was apparently a date with Mike. Initiation must be a long and drawn out event. Even though she's sorry that Beca didn't get into the Bellas, Rachel _is_ glad that she was able to spend some time with Beca. Because of Chloe's crush, Rachel knows she'll be seeing a lot more of Beca, and Rachel is now relieved to know Beca's someone that she'd actually _want_ to spend time around, even without Chloe pushing. Especially since Rachel doesn't make friends all that easily. She has a feeling that Beca doesn't either. 

Thinking about Beca makes Rachel think of Quinn. The blonde is difficult to read. The fact that she would approach a stranger on behalf of her roommate endears her to Rachel, though. It's really sweet.

Apparently Quinn is a theater major, though Rachel only shares History of Theater with her. Rachel's quite curious about what Quinn wants to specialize in. The blonde claims she's not that great of a singer, but Rachel's still curious to hear her. Rachel's not sure if she believes her anyway since Beca claimed something similar and her a cappella audition was a thing of beauty. 

Maybe Rachel'll ask Quinn if she wants to hang out after their next History of Theater class.

**…**

Quinn is not pleased when Beca tells her about her evening. Beca looks almost apologetic about it, as if it's her fault that Rachel went out on a date. Which it isn't; Quinn can admit that, she shouldn't take her anger out on the messenger

"It was only a first date," Beca offers. "And Rachel wasn't even sure about that?"

This catches Quinn's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah," Beca nods. "She wasn't a hundred percent sure it was a date."

"But?" Quinn prompts.

"Mike definitely thought of it as a date," Beca finishes. "And he walked her back to her room."

"Do you think she gave him a good night kiss?" Quinn asks. "Because if she did, then it was definitely a date."

"And if she didn't?"

"Well then I have no idea," Quinn replies. "Maybe you can ask Matt about it."

Beca groans. "No way, dude. We are not doing that. Why don't you just ask Rachel if she likes girls? Seems easy enough."

"Just out of nowhere?" Quinn shakes her head. "Not going to happen."

"No, think about it, Q," Beca says. "It's perfect. You ask her if she likes girls. She says yes. You give her a picture of a flower you've drawn--"

"I haven't--"

"--And then she totally swoons and says yes when you ask her out."

"I'm not doing that," Quinn says.

"Why not? It'd totally work."

"Maybe later. After we've hung out a bit more."

"Because at that point, she'll already love you as a friend and it'll be an easy transition?" Beca asks.

"Well, it sounds kinda stupid when you say it out loud," Quinn grouses.

**…**

Despite the more chaotic schedule of college, Rachel still gets up every morning at six. She tries to be as quiet as possible for Chloe's sake. Thankfully, very few people seem to get up this early and so when Rachel takes a shower, she doesn't have to feel guilty about singing while she takes a longer than normal shower each morning after she goes for a run.

One good thing about being at Barden is that the weather is warmer than it is at home. Rachel plans on running throughout the whole winter because she assumes the temperature will never drop as low as it does in Minnesota. Just because she had to leave her elliptical behind, that doesn't mean she can't keep up with her exercise regiment. It's been part of her morning routine for too long and with all the other changes recently in her life, she's glad that at least one thing can remain similar.

**…**

Quinn wakes up a few moments before her alarm is set to begin beeping. She quickly shuts it off before it wakes Beca. She sighs as she lies in bed. She's over five hundred miles away from home and yet she still gets up every Sunday and goes to church. She's not sure if it's out of habit or want. Though it is only her fourth Sunday here. Maybe once things get a bit busier, going to church won't be an option. However, if Quinn's honest with herself, and she rarely is, she'd miss not going. She finds attending church comforting.

Sighing again, she climbs out of bed and grabs what she needs to take a shower.

**…**

Chloe is still asleep when Rachel returns from her run. She tiptoes around the room, grabbing everything she needs to take a shower and then once again, slips quietly out of the room.

**…**

_The one you warned me all about_  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please 

Quinn realizes singing _Papa Don't Preach_ is probably a little too spot on, considering her history, but she can't help it. Despite how everything turned out, one of the few good memories from junior year was singing that song with Puck, even if the circumstances were horrible. The song has always just stuck with her and has almost become her go to shower song.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... 

**…**

When Rachel enters the bathroom, she's surprised to hear someone singing in one of the shower stalls. She's even surprised that someone else is actually awake at this hour on a Sunday. Maybe she's not such a freak after all.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

It takes her a moment to realize that she recognizes the voice. It's Quinn and her voice is perfect. Rachel actually stops walking and just listens. 

_Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh_  
Don't you stop loving me daddy  
I know, I'm keeping my baby 

Quinn is apparently in the last stall and unwilling to make any noise and disturb this astonishing free concert she's privy to, Rachel leans against one of the stall walls and just listens.

**…**

When Quinn exits the shower stall, she almost slips when she hears someone clapping.

"You are a liar, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn is shocked to find Rachel standing there, obviously about to take a shower, applauding her.

"What makes you say that, Rachel Berry?" Quinn counters, trying to find her equilibrium.

"You told me that you weren't that good of a singer," Rachel replies. "What I just heard proves otherwise."

"I'm surprised you didn't burst into my stall," Quinn smirks, blushing slightly under the admiring look Rachel is giving her.

"I considered it," Rachel says. "After all, it would make a nice parallel, wouldn't it?"

Quinn chuckles. "Yes it would."

"Quinn," Rachel says, taking a few steps closer. "Your voice really is amazing. You should have tried out with Beca."

Quinn shakes her head. "I knew bitches like that in high school…" She sighs. "I _was_ one of those bitches in high school. Barden is my attempt to be a better person. That means staying away from those judgmental Bellas."

"Oh. That's really…admirable Quinn," Rachel says.

"Thanks, but it's no big deal."

"No, really, Quinn," Rachel says, reaching out and taking Quinn's hand. And how the hell did she get so close, Quinn wonders. "It is. Change is hard. And recognizing something in yourself that you dislike and endeavoring to improve is commendable."

Now Quinn is positive her cheeks are red. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Please don't think me impolite," Rachel says, still holding Quinn's hand. "But why are you up so early? On a Sunday?"

Quinn's eyes stay on the tile floor. "Oh, um, I'm going to church."

"Don't be embarrassed, Quinn," Rachel replies, gently. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe," Quinn says. "But we both know religion isn't cool."

"Well, I've never cared about being cool," Rachel tells her. "And it sounds like you're trying not to care either."

Quinn nods.

"So then there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Right?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"Would you maybe want to grab breakfast after you get back from church?" Rachel asks.

"Um, yeah," Quinn replies. "That sounds great."

"Okay," Rachel smiles. "Stop by my room whenever you get back."

Quinn nods again.

"Good. I'm going to go shower now."

"Oh. Right. I'm just gonna go… uh…"

Rachel nods and ducks into the shower stall next to the one Quinn was using. A moment later, she hears the water start and decides she better leave before she turns into some sort of weird shower creeper. 

**…**

Rachel knows she really lucked out with Chloe as her roommate. They get along much better than Rachel could have ever hoped. However, Rachel can also admit that when Chloe told her the story of her shower encounter with Beca, Rachel had thought she was crazy. And it's not like Rachel doesn't understand how the music can make you do crazy things. The list of crazy music related things she's done is probably a mile long. But bursting in on someone's shower seems a bit too far, even for her.

However, walking in and hearing Quinn sing Madonna changed all that. It took every ounce of self control she had to not burst in on Quinn. Especially since Rachel's pretty sure that their voices would sound extraordinary together. 

Maybe it's the fact that her privacy has been invaded far more times than she's comfortable that stopped her. And honestly, Quinn seems like a really private person. Rachel wants to be her friend and is insecure enough to worry that surprising someone in the shower might be off putting. Sometimes she wishes she had more of Chloe's confidence and courage.

**…**

When Quinn returns from church, Beca still isn't up. Not that Quinn expected her to be. She has a feeling that her roommate stayed up late working on another mix last night. Still, this is a crisis and she needs to talk to someone.

"Beca. Beca." Quinn nudges the bed with her knee. "Beca, wake up."

"No," Beca grumbles. "Go away dude."

"Beca!" This time Quinn shakes the bed. "It's an emergency."

Beca groans. "The damn building better be on fire, Fabray."

"I'm having breakfast with Rachel in a few minutes."

This seems to wake Beca up. Or at least make her open her eyes. "I'm sorry, I seem to still be asleep, did you say, you're meeting Rachel for breakfast?"

Biting her lip, Quinn nods.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Well, I ran into her in the shower and --"

"I'm sorry, stop a second." Beca sits up, now fully awake. "You ran into her in the shower? Like literally? Did she pull a Chloe?"

Quinn laughs. "You say that like it's a regular thing? I mean, really, when else is someone going to burst into your shower stall and demand that you sing?"

Beca raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you just tell me that it happened to you?"

"Well, Rachel decided to wait outside my stall for me to come out," Quinn replies.

"Sure, you get the more respectful stalker," Beca quips.

"She's not a stalker."

"Right. That's you," Beca replies.

"You can mock me later," Quinn says. "I'm supposed to meet Rachel in a few minutes and you have to help me."

"With what?"

"I don't know."

"Well my first recommendation is to change out of your church clothes," Beca says, gesturing to Quinn.

"Right."

Beca flops back down and pulls her pillow over her head. "Now why are you freaking out?"

"Because it's _Rachel_ ," Quinn replies.

"So? You did fine the other night," Beca says. "Just relax and talk to her. Or hell, just listen. That Rachel is a talker."

"But you and Chloe were there," Quinn points out.

"So? It's not like you're going to be alone in an isolation room with her," Beca replies. "Just relax."

"Easier said than done," Quinn mutters.

"Just do whatever you did in high school when you wanted a boy's attention."

"You mean flaunt my cheerleading skirt and then tell her she's an awesome football player?"

Beca takes the pillow off her face and looks at Quinn. "God, I would have hated you in high school, wouldn't I?" 

Quinn bites her lip again. "Probably."

**…**

Lost in her physics text book, Rachel looks up in surprise when there's a knock on the door. She jumps up quickly to answer it since Chloe's still not awake. Rachel doesn't want to wake her because she came in late last night, rather drunk.

Rachel smiles at Quinn's little wave.

"Just give me a second," Rachel whispers. "Chloe's still sleeping."

Quinn nods.

Rachel grabs her purse and cell phone and leaves Chloe a note just in case before tip toeing out of the room and closing the door gently behind her.

"Sorry," Rachel says. "She got back really late. I guess Hood Night is an extensive process that ends with excess drinking."

"Well, we are in college," Quinn replies.

"True enough," Rachel smiles. "So do you want to just go to the cafeteria? It's probably early enough that hardly anyone will be around."

"Okay," Quinn says, nodding.

**…**

Rachel is right and the cafeteria is sporadically filled at best. They fill their trays with food and choose a quiet corner table. If Quinn didn't know better, she'd think it was a date. Remembering what Beca told her the night before, Quinn tries to let that thought go. It's dangerous and it just makes Quinn feel worse.

"So how long did you plan on keeping your secret from me?"

Quinn looks up in surprise and when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out. Rachel can't be talking about her crush, could she?

"You're an amazing singer Quinn," Rachel continues. "You should let people hear you sing."

"Oh. Well, I guess I never really thought about it. Singing's never really been my thing."

"Weren't you in glee club in high school?"

"Oh. Yeah. But never as a soloist or anything. Just one of the background singers."

"Still, you were good enough to get in," Rachel points out.

"Actually since our advisor was so… um, touchy feely, anyone that auditioned and could sing got in."

"That doesn't seem like a good system," Rachel says.

Quinn shrugs. "He was more about enjoying the experience than actually winning."

"Ah, I see," Rachel says. "It's probably a good thing I didn't go to your school. I'm sure he and I would have not gotten along."

"No, probably not," Quinn agrees.

"So if you're not a singer," Rachel says. "What is your emphasis?"

"Oh, just acting in general," Quinn replies. "I was in _The Dining Room_ during my senior year and I don't know, it just seemed to make sense, you know?"

Rachel nods. "I do. When I won my first singing competition at the age of four, I was hooked. I knew I wanted to be on Broadway."

"You knew that you wanted to be on Broadway at four?" Quinn asks. "I didn't even know what Broadway was until I was in high school." Though considering how her father felt about musical theater and the _gays_ that populated it, that isn't that surprising.

"Yes, well, not to be stereotypical, but I was raised by two gay men. My daddy's two passions are hockey and musicals." Rachel shrugs. "An odd combination, I know, but whatever makes him happy, right?"

Quinn nods.

**…**

Rachel is glad that her instinct about Quinn seems to be correct. Especially since she knows that Chloe wants to spend more time with Beca. Getting along with Beca's roommate will definitely help the situation. And the fact that Quinn said Beca likes Chloe as well; maybe she and Quinn can scheme a bit to push the other two towards each other? After all, Beca seems like the type that would have a hard time admitting her feelings. And while Chloe is more forward than most people, Rachel knows she's still a bit nervous about how Beca really feels about her. Rachel suppose that she didn't help by not telling Chloe that Quinn told her that Beca likes Chloe, but it just felt so high school, that she couldn't. And honestly, she didn't want to push anyone too much out of their comfort zone. The fact that the four of them had a good time together the other night is enough, in Rachel's mind. 

When she and Quinn part company a few hours later, Rachel can't believe how easily the time flew by. It had taken a bit to get Quinn talking, but once she did, Rachel was delighted to listen. Once Quinn had started to open up a little, conversation had flowed with ease.

Rachel had scoffed, internally, when Chloe had told her a few weeks ago that she just _knew_ that Beca is someone she needs in her life. But now, after talking to Quinn for hours, Rachel is reassessing that statement. Maybe her roommate was right; there are just some people you know have to be in your life. It just took Rachel a bit longer to figure out that Quinn was one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's song is "Your Daddy's Son" from _Ragtime_.

When Beca wakes up again, it's a few hours later to an empty room. She wonders if that's a good sign for Quinn. Maybe she's managed to sweep Rachel off her feet. Beca actually chuckles at the thought since Quinn seemed far too nervous about a simple breakfast to ever be that charming.

After a very quick shower, because she's still worried about being interrupted, she's back in the room trying to decide how much she wants to study. Very little actually. Instead, she shoves her headphones on her head and sits down in front of her computer.

**…**

Chloe wakes up to a very quiet room. No surprise there. Rachel is an early riser. Looking around, she finds a bottle of water and some aspirin sitting on her desk. She smiles in appreciation; Rachel is awfully sweet.

After finishing most of the water, Chloe isn't ready to get out of bed. She had a great time last night. The Bellas are a little nicer with a little alcohol in them. Still, it had been a real disappointment that Beca hadn't gotten in as well. She'd been so good at auditions, that Chloe had thought there was no way they'd reject her. Apparently, she was wrong.

There's a note next to the aspirin. Chloe carefully unfolds it.

_Chloe, I went to breakfast with Quinn. Hope you're not too hung over. Congratulations on getting in. Rachel_

Chloe has no idea how long ago Rachel left, but it gives her an idea.

**…**

As usual, Beca is completely entranced in her music and so when someone taps her on the shoulder, she jumps. Beca pulls off her headphones just in time to hear Chloe giggling at her, which causes her to scowl at the redhead.

"I did knock," Chloe smiles. "Several times."

"How'd you get in?"

"It was open."

"Oh." Beca saves what she was working on. "What's up?"

"We're hanging out today," Chloe replies. 

Beca raises an eyebrow. "We are?"

Chloe nods. "We are."

"Well okay, then."

**…**

They study first. When Chloe learns that Beca is supposed to be studying for a quiz in Into to Philosophy and reading _Jude the Obscure_ for her lit class, the redhead declares the next few hours study hours. She then rushes out and quickly returns with her own homework and plops down on Beca's bed.

Beca eyes Chloe, but she just smiles back and pat the bed next to her. Beca sighs and clicks around on her laptop. A moment later, an unfamiliar beat begins playing and Beca sinks onto the bed next to Chloe. Grumbling, she opens her textbook and begins reading.

Smirking, Chloe inches closer to Beca, so their legs are practically intertwined and opens her own textbook.

**…**

Beca's surprised how easy it is to study with Chloe pressed up against her. Normally, she's very much about having her own personal space. But Chloe's already proven that she likes to invade Beca's space and Beca really doesn't mind. She tries to, honestly, because it seems like she should, but she's just really comfortable around Chloe. Realizing this throws her because there are people she's known for years that she wouldn't be sitting this close to.

She thinks back to that first day at the activities fair. She'd honestly thought Chloe a bit of a nutter, talking about kismet and the universe. Beca would love to believe everything happens for a reason, but she just can't.

Beca glances over at Chloe who seems deep into her calculus book and finds herself smiling. She'd initially just been attracted to her, especially after the shower incident, and no one would blame her. But now that she's spent some quality time with her… well, Beca's not even sure. She just knows that she likes having Chloe around. 

**…**

A few hours later, Chloe can't take anymore studying. She's glad her homework's done and she's honestly a little surprised that Beca is letting her practically lay on top of her, but she's not complaining. Now, she could use some food.

Chloe closes her text book and then gently takes the book out of Beca's hands and puts a pencil in it to keep her place.

"So we're going to go eat," Chloe tells her.

Beca smirks. "We are, are we?"

Chloe nods. "You're telling me you're not hungry?"

"I didn't say that," Beca replies. "I was just curious when I'll be allowed to join in the decision making process."

"Why? I already know that you're going to agree with me," Chloe says. "I'm just saving us a step this way."

"Uh huh, sure," Beca says, sliding off the bed.

"For someone who's protesting so loudly, you're getting up pretty quickly," Chloe continues as she stands.

"Because I'm hungry," Beca says.

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

**…**

It's late enough the cafeteria is open for dinner, but early enough that there's hardly anyone else there.

They find an empty table fair away from everyone else.

"So what's your major?" Beca asks.

"Biology. Pre med."

"Huh."

"Not as glamorous as yours?"

"I'm undeclared, actually," Beca replies.

"I would have thought you'd pick something music related," Chloe says.

"Well to be honest," Beca says, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm not planning on staying around here long enough for it to matter."

"What does that mean?"

"When the school year ends, I'm outta here," Beca explains.

"Why?"

Beca shrugs. "I'm only here to get my dad off my back. We have a deal. I give college a chance and at the end of the year when I still want to leave, he's going to help me."

"You're leaving?" Chloe pouts.

"Not til the year's over," Beca protests.

"But I was looking forward to getting you into the Bellas next year."

"I doubt that they're going to change that much in just a year and actually let me in," Beca replies.

"You can't leave me here all alone," Chloe says.

"What about Rachel?"

"I need you too," Chloe replies. "You, me, Rach and Quinn could totally take over this place."

"I don't really want to take over this place," BEca says.

"You can't leave."

"You act like I'm leaving tomorrow," Beca says. "The end of the school year is _months_ away."

"You mean after months and months of me fa--I, uh… and then you're just going to leave?"

"I said, if," Beca offers weakly.

"Actually you said, when," Chloe points out.

"Oh," Beca replies, weakly. "Heard that, did ya?"

Chloe shakes her head at Beca.

"Well, then you'll just have to give me some reasons to stay," Beca tells Chloe with a wink.

**…**

Chloe hears Rachel long before she reaches the room.

_Crazy from the fright._  
Tears without no comfort,  
Screams without no sound.  
Only darkness and pain,  
The anger and pain,  
The blood and the pain!  
I buried my hear in the ground!  
In the ground-  
When I buried you in the ground. 

Once Chloe closes the door, she leans against it and listens. Rachel is facing their desks, singing with her eyes closed.

_Daddy played piano._  
Bet he's playin' still.  
Mama can't forget him.  
Don't suppose I will.  
God wants no excuses.  
I have only one:  
You had your daddy's hands.  
Forgive me.  
You were your daddy's son. 

Once Rachel's done, she gives a slight bow. Chloe laughs as she applauds. Rachel whips around, looking embarrassed.

"Oh. Hello." She bows again. "How was your day?"

"Pretty perfect, actually," Chloe replies. "Yours?"

"Productive and informative," Rachel says. "Did you know that Quinn is an exceptional singer?"

Chloe shakes her head. "Did you know that Beca plans on leaving Barden at the end of the year?"

"No," Rachel replies. "But I'm not surprised. She did say last night that she wanted to be in LA trying to DJ."

"We can't let her leave," Chloe continues. "Not when I just found her."

"That's approximately eight months away, Chloe," Rachel says.

"I know, but it'll just fly by," Chloe replies. "And then poof, she's gone."

"Or it's two hundred and forty days to make her realize she wants to stay."

"I guess that's true," Chloe allows. "But you're going to help me get her to stay."

"Of course," Rachel nods. "I like Beca."

"Good," Chloe smiles. "Wait a minute. How do you know Quinn is such a great singer?"

"I may have overheard her singing in the shower," Rachel admits.

"Oooh, you didn't burst in on her, did you?" Chloe questions. "Because that's totally my thing."

"No, I didn't pull a Chloe," Rachel retorts. "I waited outside the stall."

"Only mildly creepy."

"Well I try."

"So you spent the whole day with Quinn?"

"Just most of the morning," Rachel answers.

"And considering you get up at six freaking a.m., that's saying something."

"Exactly."

"So…" Chloe says. "Does this mean you're into Quinn?"

"I could be," Rachel replies. "I really enjoyed spending time with her today. But she's a bit hard to read. It took quite a bit for her to really open up and relax."

"Yeah, I got that sense the other night."

"Well, I've got time," Rachel says. "She'll give in eventually. I am if nothing else, tenacious."

**…**

"So how was your breakfast with _Rachel_?" Beca asks Quinn.

"Good. Really good, actually."

"You sound surprised," Beca says.

"Well, I've never really… Rachel's the first…"

"Rachel's the first girl you've liked? Or at least let yourself like?"

Quinn nods.

"Ah," Beca nods. "You shouldn't stress so much. Rachel's cool. Crazier than I first thought, but a real sweetheart."

"I know. I just…"

"Just be yourself," Beca says. "Isn't that what everyone always says?"

"Yeah, in after school special and guidance school pamphlets," Quinn scoffs.

"Rachel seems to appreciate honesty," Beca replies. "If you can actually relax long enough to just be your normal ridiculous self, you'll be fine."

"I'll take it under consideration," Quinn says. "So what'd you do today? Spend most of it sleeping?"

"Actually Chloe came over and we hung out."

" _Really_?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, now?"

"Because you're a weird musician loner," Quinn replies.

" _Hey_ ," Beca says. "I'm not weird. I'm quirky."

"Uh huh," Quinn nods. "You left your computer on. You were making a mix while she was here?"

"Uh, no, actually I played her a few of mine."

"You played her some of your mixes," Quinn says, slowly.

Beca shrugs. "Yeah."

"Your personal mixes?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Didn't you just tell me a couple days ago that _no_ one gets to hear those?"

"Um…"

"You have it _so_ bad for her."

"What? I do not."

"Uh huh, whatever lets you sleep at night."

**…**

Today is the day they're assigned lab partners. Chloe has been both anticipating and dreading this day. While she's excited to meet someone new, she also knows a bad lab partner can ruin an entire year.

She's forced to sit through an entire lecture beforehand though. Chloe thinks her professor may enjoy torturing them. It doesn't bode well for their tests.

"Before you all go," Dr. Mason says. "I put all your names in a hat and paired you up randomly because it seemed the most fair."

"What kind of hat?" someone asks from the back row.

Dr. Mason chuckles. "I wish could say something cool like a top hat or a cowboy hat, but alas, it was just a baseball cap."

"Was it your hat?"

"Listen, if you want to discuss my hat choosing process, we can talk after class," Dr. Mason replies. "But I think everyone else wants to know who their lab partner is going to be for the year."

"Yeah," someone else calls out. "Shut up, already dude."

Dr. Mason laughs. "Okay, so here's the list of partners. Take the last ten minutes to find each other."

He sets three pieces of paper on his desk and takes a step back as everyone descends on it.

Chloe doesn't push her way through, knowing it'll be a bit easier to attempt when the chaos has died down a bit. She closes her eyes and hums one of the mixes Beca played for her yesterday.

Someone sits down next to her, but when she doesn't hear anything, she keeps her eyes closed. She assumes they're waiting as well. However, a moment later she is tapped on the shoulder.

Chloe opens her eyes to find an Asian girl with big eyes staring back at her. She says something, but Chloe can't hear her with the cacophony going on in the front of the room.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asks, leaning forward.

It's a loud whisper now. "Are you Chloe Beale?"

Chloe nods, still leaning forward.

"I'm Lily Onakuramara. Your lab partner."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

Lily nods.

"I guess I'll see you next time?"

Lily nods again.

"Okay," Chloe says, standing. "I, uh, have another class to get to."

Chloe thinks that maybe Lily says good bye as well, but she can't be sure. This is going to be an interesting year.

**…**

"Beca, there you are."

Beca sighs. She should have gone with her first instincts and stayed in her room. She really wishes she'd had her headphones on. She could have ignored her dad so much easily. "Dad."

"Studying?" He sounds a little too hopeful. 

"Not exactly," she grumbles.

"Beca," he sighs. "I thought you were going to try."

"I am trying."

"By doing what?" he asks. "You're not studying. You haven't joined any groups. I guess I'm just supposed to be grateful that you're going to your classes at least. Please, at least tell me that you're not sleeping in all of them."

"I study," Beca insists. "I totally aced my Philosophy quiz this afternoon."

"Says you," her dad says.

"And," Beca continues. "I auditioned. For the Barden Bellas. It's not my fault that they didn't let me in."

" _You_? Auditioned for an a capella group? I'm really supposed to believe that?" 

" _Yeah_. You are."

"How sarcastic were you?"

"Just barely," Beca retorts.

He sighs. "Beca. The deal is still on the table, but you have to really try. Just floating through isn't going to cut it."

"Dad that's not fair," Beca protests. "I _am_ trying. I'm actually--"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Beca. I want to see you trying."

"Oh my god, stop saying try."

"Beca, I’m serious. You have to--"

"You know what, dad," Beca interrupts, standing. "I have class. I should go."

The look she receives implies that he doesn't believe her. "Fine. Maybe you can come over for dinner one night this week."

"I'd really rather not," Beca says before she can censor herself.

This time his sigh is the loudest possible. "Go to class."

She nods and takes off towards a random building, just needing to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

For Rachel the most surprising thing about attending Barden is Fat Amy. She's so unlike anyone Rachel's ever met. 

Rachel is sitting alone eating lunch when someone plops down across from her. Rachel looks up from her book.

"Hey there short stuff."

"Hello Amy," Rachel replies. "And how are you, this fine day?"

"Rockin' and rollin' per usual," Fat Amy replies.

"A ringing endorsement for the day, then."

"Don't take this the wrong way, short stuff," Fat Amy says. "But you are an odd duck."

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asks.

Fat Amy shrugs. "You have the vocabulary of a Victorian corset wearing society woman."

"Is that a complement? Or an insult?" Rachel asks, curious.

"Just a statement of fact," is the reply.

"Very well then," Rachel says, nodding. "Though I'm not sure that's entirely true. I would say I speak more like a rather old and proper English professor."

"Is that better or worse than being Victorian?"

"A statement of fact," Rachel replies.

Fat Amy smirks. "You and I are going to get along just fine, short stuff."

Rachel can't help but grin back.

**…**

Beca is still fuming as she makes her way to the radio station. She doesn't actually have a shift today, but she figures she can scour the CDs for some new mix ideas. Luke never seems to mind, even if he doesn't really seem to think much of her mixes.

Except, she can't seem to concentrate. Maybe it's because while the music playing is good, Beca knows her shit is better. And while yeah, that is frustrating, Beca really can't seem to let go of her frustration at her dad. Hearing Luke play something she considers inferior to her own stuff, when he still won't give hers a chance, though she'd never say it out loud, gives her a moment of doubt and she curses her dad even more.

After maybe fifteen minutes of futile CD browsing, Beca gives up and heads back to her room.

The room is empty. Beca vaguely remember Quinn mentioning something about a group project. Normally that wouldn’t be a big deal. But today… Beca sighs. And without really considering it, she leaves the room and heads towards Chloe and Rachel's.

**…**

The knock on the door startles both Rachel and Chloe. Rachel answers it and is surprised to find Beca standing there looking rather agitated.

"Hey," she says, hands shoved in her jean pockets. "You guys busy?"

Rachel steps aside and gestures Beca inside. "We're just studying."

"Hey Beca," Chloe greets. "What's up?"

Beca lets out a frustrated growl. "My dad is fucking unbelievable!"

Before either of them can properly respond, Beca is off on a rant about how her dad has ridiculous expectations and where the hell does he get off telling her to fucking try when he just left—he fucking left and that's definitely not fucking trying.

Rachel is sympathetic, but she kind of wishes Beca would stop pacing so quickly because it's making her a bit dizzy.

"…should have known that he's take back his deal. Follow through really isn't his thing…"

Beca's rant is slowing as does her pacing and she seems to be muttering to herself more than anything else. Rachel watches as Chloe slowly stands and gently wraps her arms around Beca. It takes a bit of effort, Beca is still deeply fuming, but after a moment, she gives in and leans into Chloe.

They stay like that for a while, with Chloe rubbing Beca's back, whose eyes are now closed as she lets herself be comforted by Chloe. It's almost intimate and makes Rachel feel a bit like a voyeur. As quietly as possible, she grabs her iPod and puts her headphones on, lays on her bed and faces away from the pair, trying to give them privacy. 

**…**

An hour later, back in her own room, Beca's cell phone is buzzing on her desk. She answers it without looking, still focused on her computer screen.

"Yeah?"

"It's Chloe. Let me in."

Phone still at her ear, Beca stand stands walks to the door. Pulling it opens, reveals a smiling Chloe. The redhead waves.

"Hey," Beca smiles.

Chloe ends the call, reminding Beca that she still has her pressed to her ear. She steps aside and Chloe almost skips inside.

"I thought you could use a little cheering up," Chloe says, holding up a small paper bag.

"Is that a smiley face?" Beca asks, laughing.

Chloe nods. "I didn't have anything to wrap it with and this bag is so boring otherwise."

"I can't believe you have an orange sharpie," Beca says, accepting the bag.

"Not me. Rachel. That girl is like a damn boy scout, always prepared."

"What is she prepared for with an orange sharpie?" Beca asks.

Chloe shrugs. "I guess for when a person needs to decorate a paper bag."

"Is the bag from her too?"

"Yep," Chloe replies. "You gonna open it?"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Beca sinks onto her bed as Chloe does the same. Feeling oddly cautious, Beca opens the bag and reaches inside. She pulls out a weird looking plastic bird with a red fuzzy head and a blue hat.

"Um, what is it?"

"It's a drinking bird," Chloe replies.

"A drinking bird?"

"Yeah," she nods. "You give him a bowl or cup of water and he drinks from it."

"Uh, thank you?"

Chloe laughs. "I know it's kinda ridiculous. But I thought that you could use a little cheering up."

"And you just happen to have this lying around?" Beca asks.

"My brother gave it to me before I came here," Chloe replies. "But I think you need it more." 

"Um, why?"

"Because, silly," Chloe says. "You need cheering up. And Randall here will cheer you up every time you look at him. How can you be upset watching him drink water? It's like trying to look angry while drinking from a straw, not possible."

The way Chloe is jumping topics is a bit jarring, but Beca's starting to get used to it.

"Okay. Thanks."

Chloe laughs. "You'll appreciate it later, trust me."

"I do," Beca says, looking a Chloe, a smile appearing.

Chloe's grin grows and she hugs Beca. 

"So what are you working on now?"

**…**

Rachel is pretty sure this isn't a good idea, but she's already committed herself to it and so she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Yes?

"Dr. Mitchell?" Rachel asks, opening the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I hope so," Rachel says. "I'm not in any of your classes, but I was still hoping I could have a few moments of your time."

"I suppose so," he replies. "Please have a seat."

Rachel nods as she sits. "Thank you."

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"Um, well, I'm here because--and I realize I'm completely out of line here and normally I wouldn’t even think about doing this, but the thing is that I really care and --"

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name is?"

"Oh. I didn't. It's Rachel. Rachel Berry, sir. Apologies, I sometimes ramble when I'm nervous."

"It's understandable, but if you could be a little more succinct with your words."

"Of course, sir," Rachel says. "I'm friends with your daughter. Beca."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Rachel nods. "And she mentioned your, uh, confrontation yesterday."

"Did she?"

Rachel takes a deep breath. "Look Dr. Mitchell, I don't know Beca very well. As I'm sure you know, she's… difficult to get to know. But we've been spending time together and I think we're heading in the right direction, friendship wise. Therefore, I have been informed of the deal you made with her that first week."

"All right," Dr. Mitchell replies, cautiously.

"I just… She really did audition for the Bellas," Rachel says. "I was at the audition. She was good, really good; possibly the best one there. The Bellas just didn't accept her because, excuse my language, they're stuck up bitches. And she's making friends; my roommate and I for example, or Matt, who works at the radio station and his roommate, Mike. In fact, Beca hung out with myself, Matt and Mike at The Union this weekend."

"You don't say." 

"And even though I really don’t want her to leave at the end of the year, I still don't think you should rescind your deal with her. She really is trying."

Dr. Mitchell sighs.

"And before you ask, she doesn't know I'm here. No one knows. I just… I have a very ambitious career dream as well, a dream that most people scoff and laugh at; and they have been for _years_. I know how it feels to have your dream marginalized. And I'm not saying you're wrong about getting an education. I agree that having a degree almost always helps, it's why I'm here instead of New York City, but Beca's _here_. That means something and she's making friends and not spending every free minute holed up in her room with those headphones glued to her head."

"You seem to know a lot for someone who's only known her for a few weeks," Dr. Mitchell says.

"She may have ranted about it all a little bit," Rachel admits.

"Of course she did."

"So you'll acquiesce that she is trying?" Rachel asks, hesitantly. "And maybe you could even acknowledge that to her?"

Dr. Mitchell is quiet. Leaning back slightly in his chair, he steeples his fingers as he studies Rachel. She tries not to fidget under the scrutiny. 

"So let me get this straight," he says eventually. "You've just recently become friends with my daughter and upon learning about I made this deal with her that _I_ feel she isn't following through with, you took it upon yourself to visit me and plead on her behalf?"

"Basically." 

"I would have thought you'd want her to stick around for four years," Dr. Mitchell says.

"Truth be told, I would prefer it," Rachel replies. "However, I'm not one to stand in the way of another person's dream."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Dr. Mitchell asks. "Standing in the way of her dream?"

"Yes and no," Rachel says. "Yes, because essentially you are. And no because a college degree is always a good thing to have. The issue is that while you see it as a safety net, she sees it as you assuming her automatic failure."

"She always seems to expect the worst of me."

"Well maybe if you tell her that you really do believe she is putting herself out there and attempting to actually get the whole college experience, she'll start to view you and her relationship with you differently."

Dr. Mitchell is silent again. Rachel counts to forty-three before he speaks again.

"I'll consider what you've said, Rachel. However, I'm not making any promises."

"Of course," Rachel replies. "I do realize how completely inappropriate this was, sir. But dreams are worth fighting for and I've always been a believer of speaking my mind, no matter the consequences. Just know that this was entirely my idea and Beca _really_ has no idea that I'm here. In fact, I'm fairly certain that she'll be furious with me when she finds out. She's very guarded."

"You seem to know enough," Dr. Mitchell says.

"My roommate is very inquisitive," Rachel explains.

He nods once and stands. "It was very nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel stands as well and shakes his hand. "It was nice to meet you too, Dr. Mitchell. I'll tell Beca you say hello?"

He blinks once and then opens his mouth, but says nothing.

"A joke, sir," Rachel says. "Just a joke."

"Right," Dr. Mitchell says. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"My apologies. I'll just go before I embarrass myself further." 

"Rachel."

Already at the door, she stops and turns around.

"I'm glad my daughter has a friend like you."

"Thank you sir," Rachel says and slips out the door, closing it with the softest of clicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see what Chloe's gift to Beca looks like, click [here](http://oneplustwoplustwoplusone.tumblr.com/post/41539629824/chloes-gift-to-beca-in-part-nine-of-were-singing).


	10. Chapter 10

Beca's taking the day off. She knows she's taking a bit of a risk after the confrontation with her dad yesterday, but she just can't deal with class today. After all, what's the point of trying if he's still going to yell at her. What the hell is he expecting from her?

Quinn gives her a sympathetic look before she leaves for class. Having mostly calmed down by the time Quinn returned to the room the night before, the blonde had gotten a more sedate version that Beca had ranted to Chloe and Rachel about. Still, she'd definitely understood and had just nodded as Beca had explained. If it's one thing Quinn understands is parental pressure.

Beca's still waiting for Quinn to explain why Mr. Fabray is so concerned about Quinn and her reputation, but she'd definitely not going to push. She knows something happened in high school and she has a few ideas, but she knows Quinn'll tell her when she needs to and not a moment before.

Watching the damn drinking bird on her desk, Beca wonders if she'll see Chloe at the audition for the fall play later. Quinn insisted that she come with for moral support, especially since Quinn went to the a capella audition. Beca doesn't know why she's so adamant that Beca be there, since she already had every intention of going to support her roommate. Beca figures it's just nerves on Quinn's part.

Seeing Chloe there will just be a bonus. The redhead was right about the damn bird, though. Whenever she looks at it, she can't help but smile; though she thinks it's more because it reminds Beca of Chloe and the redhead just seems to make everything a little bit brighter.

**…**

"You're still coming to my audition this afternoon, right?" Rachel asks.

Chloe nods and then looks up from her textbook. "Uh huh. You saw mine, so I get to see yours."

"Dirty."

Chloe just smirks at Rachel.

"Plus, I think Beca's going to be there," Rachel adds.

"Really?"

"Yes," Rachel replies. "Quinn mentioned it earlier in class today."

" _Oh_?"

Rachel nods. "She was somewhat nervous. We talked for a while after class and I think she's feeling a little bit better about it. I told her _some_ nerves are a good thing."

"Which they are," Chloe agrees. "You've been hanging out with Quinn a lot lately."

"Have I?" Rachel asks. "I suppose. I mean, we both have time after History of Theater, so I guess it just naturally happens."

"It just happens, huh?"

Rachel stops organizing her desk and turns to face Chloe. "You're not really one for subtle, Chloe. Why don't you just say what you're thinking?"

"Quinn _likes_ you, Rach."

"What? No she doesn't."

Chloe nods, smirking.

"She does not," Rachel insists.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Chloe asks. 

"How does she look at me?" Rachel questions.

"Like you're a prize that she'll never be able to claim."

"That is… Really?"

Chloe nods again.

Rachel doesn't really have a response for that, so she just returns to her organizing, trying to ignore the knowing smirk on her roommate's face.

**...**

If Beca thought the a cappella auditions were ridiculous, then the theater auditions are even more so and Beca can't even find the right word to describe it; absurd just seems to mild. Quinn's next to her, obviously nervous, mumbling to herself and taking a lot of deep breaths.

"You're gonna do great, Q," Beca tells her quietly.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Rachel says, suddenly appearing on Quinn's other side. "As freshman, they have no expectations for us."

"I'm not sure that's very reassuring," Beca says.

"Rach doesn't really do reassuring," Chloe says, sitting next to Beca. "She's more about the honesty."

"You make me sound rather tactless and cold hearted, Chloe," Rachel replies.

"I was thinking more pragmatic," Chloe replies.

"I'm not sure that's much better," Rachel says.

"It sounds better," Chloe insists.

"You're not a very supportive roommate," Rachel tells her.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Whatever," Rachel says. "We both know why you're here."

Chloe smirks. "Exactly. I showed you mine, so now you're going to show me yours."

"God, that sounds so dirty," Quinn mumbles.

Their banter seems to be calming Quinn down though, Beca notices.

"That's how I like it," Chloe says, with a wink.

The wink causes Beca to blush for reasons she'd rather not think about.

"What about imaging everyone in the audience naked?" Beca suggests. "Isn't that supposed to help?"

Chloe giggles.

Quinn shoots Beca a desperate look as she tries to subtly gesture to Rachel.

"Or maybe not," Beca continues, seeing the knowing look on Rachel's face as Quinn tries to bury her face in her hands.

"How about this, Quinn?" Rachel tries. "When you get up there, forget about everything and everyone else. It'll be just like earlier. You're practicing your monologue just for me. I'm the only one you're performing for."

"Yeah, singular focus," Chloe adds, softly.

"And," Rachel continues. "I already know you're amazing, so it's not like you have to impress me."

"Yeah?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay," Quinn replies, still a bit shaky. "I can do that."

"I know you can, Quinn," Rachel says.

"Yeah," Beca adds. "You'll be great."

"Aca-awesome even," Chloe says.

All three of them look at her.

Chloe shrugs. "It's an a capella thing."

**...**

The fall show is _Oedipus Rex_. Because of this, Rachel feels confident she won't be getting a part. After all, it's a male heavy show and add to the fact that she's a freshman, the odds seem against her. She's not too worried though. There are plenty of opportunities for other parts throughout the year. Besides, as long as she gets a decent part in the spring musical, she'll be happy with how the year turns out.

"So if you don't think you'll get a part, why are you auditioning?" Beca asks as they wait.

"It's good practice," Rachel replies. "Auditioning can be scary." Rachel tilts her head towards Quinn. "So if you have the opportunity to do so in a safe environment, you should do so."

Beca's reply is stopped by someone on stage calling for everyone's attention.

"Hello all. My name is Jeff and I'm the assistant stage manager for _Oedipus Rex_. Dr. Thom Yates is directing and he's in the back row with our stage manager, Meg. We audition people alphabetically. If you didn't hand us your head shot when you entered, you will not be called. We will be posting the cast list in three days next to Dr. Yates office." He looks at the clipboard he's carrying. "First up is Jim Amerson."

They watch three people before Rachel is called up.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be performing Ophelia's monologue from act four, scene five of _Hamlet_."

"Whenever you're ready, Ms. Berry."

Rachel nods and instead of speaking, she begins singing. " _How should I your true love know from another one? By his cockle hat and staff, and his sandal shoon. Say you? Nay, pray you, mark. He is dead and gone, lady, he is dead and gone; at his head a grass-green turf, at his heels a stone. Pray you, mark. White his shroud as the mountain snow—Larded with sweet flowers, which bewept to the grave did go with true-love showers_." 

Rachel holds the note for a moment before speaking, "Well, God 'ild you! They say the owl was a baker's daughter. Lord, we know what we are, but know not what we may be. God be at your table! Pray you, let's have no words of this; but when they ask you what it means, say you this…" 

Rachel begins singing again, " _Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's day, all in the morning betime, and I a maid at your window, to be your Valentine. Then up he rose, and donn'd his clothes, and dupp'd the chamber-door; let in the maid, that out a maid never departed more_." 

Rachel switches momentarily to speak again, "Indeed, la, without an oath, I'll make an end on't…" 

And then begins singing again, " _By Gis and by Saint Charity, alack, and fie for shame! Young men will do't, if they come to't; by cock, they are to blame. Quoth she, before you tumbled me, you promised me to wed. So would I ha' done, by yonder sun, an thou hadst not come to my bed_." 

The last line is sung softly and left to trail off; Rachel continues, speaking. "I hope all will be well. We must be patient: but I cannot choose but weep, to think they should lay him i' the cold ground. My brother shall know of it: and so I thank you for your good counsel. Come, my coach! Good night, ladies; good night, sweet ladies; good night, good night."

Rachel takes a moment and the gives a slight bow, before exiting the stage.

**…**

"Okay, so you were right about the singing," Beca whispers to Quinn as Rachel audition.

Quinn nods as she shushes Beca.

Though she does listen to the rest of Rachel's audition, Beca is more interested in watching Quinn and her reaction to Rachel. God, she's got it bad. Beca wonders if Quinn's ever going to do anything about it. 

Beca's final amusement is watching Quinn just barely hold back applauding for Rachel as she gives a small bow and flounces off the stage.

"Nice," Beca whispers over Quinn as Rachel sits back down.

"Yeah, that was great," Quinn whispers.

Beca looks to her right and sees Chloe smiling and giving her roommate a thumbs up.

They watch four more people before Quinn's name is called.

The blonde nervously takes the stage. "Uh hi. My name is Quinn Fabray and I'll be doing Beatrice's monologue from act four, scene one of _Much Ado About Nothing_." 

"Interesting choice," Dr. Yates says. "Begin when you're ready."

Quinn takes a deep breath and then begins. "Is he not approved in the height a villain, that hath slandered, scorned, dishonored my kinswoman? Oh, that I were a man! What, bear her in hand until they come to take hands; and then, with public accusation, uncovered slander, unmitigated rancor—Oh God, that I were a man! I would eat his heart in the market-place. Princes and counties! Surely, a princely testimony, a goodly count, Count Comfect; a sweet gallant, surely! Oh that I were a man for his sake! Or that I had any friend would be a man for my sake! But manhood is melted into courtesies, valor into compliment, and men are only turned into tongue, and trim ones too: he is now as valiant as Hercules that only tells a lie and swears it. I cannot be a man with wishing, therefore I will die a woman with grieving." She pauses, shakes herself slightly. "Thank you." And then Quinn walks off stage.

**…**

Quinn is good, really good. This is all Rachel can think as she watches her pace on stage. It's a monologue filled with anger and Rachel can almost feel it radiating from the blonde. The performance, combined with what Chloe mentioned earlier about Quinn having a crush on her, has caused Rachel to see Quinn differently.

"That was incredible, Quinn," Rachel whispers as the blonde sits down.

"Yeah, dude," Beca adds. "Totally awesome. Remind me not to piss you off."

"I was acting, Beca," Quinn retorts.

"Still," Beca says. "Way scary."

"You're terrible with compliments," Quinn tells her.

Beca smirks as Chloe leans over her and whispers, "That was great Quinn."

"Thanks, Chloe."

**…**

"So we should have another movie night Friday," Chloe says as the four of them leave the theater.

"What? Why?" Beca asks.

"To celebrate that Quinn and Rachel got parts in the play," Chloe replies.

"Or to commiserate that we didn't," Rachel adds. "After all, we are freshmen."

"Fine," Beca says. "But nothing with—"

"We know," Chloe interrupts. "You saw all the movies, Rach has. We'll find something for your sensitive palate." 

"Thank you." 

"Why did they pick such a male heavy show for the first show?" Quinn asks.

"Yates is a big fan of the classics," Rachel says. "Also he's a bit of a misogynist, which is maybe why he's a fan of the classics. I was talking to some upperclassmen and they said he always does a male heavy show, even if there are great classics with good parts for women like _Medea_ or _Antigone_."

"That sucks," Beca says.

Rachel nods.

"As long as the rest of the department isn't like that," Quinn says.

"It doesn't seem like it," Rachel replies. "Dr. Groves is directing the next play and I've heard nothing but good things about her." 

"Well you guys were both fantabulous," Chloe says. "If you don't get into this one, I'm sure you'll get into the next one."

"Your audition really was wonderful, Quinn," Rachel says.

"Thanks," Quinn replies, not quite looking at Rachel. "It helped that I pretended I was just practicing with you."

"I'm glad," Rachel smiles.

Beca is barely able to hide her grin at how adorkable Quinn is being. Rachel is lavishing Quinn with compliments and the blonde can't see to get enough. She and Chloe are walking slightly behind the pair and even from a few feet away, Beca can tell that her roommate is trying really hard not to blush.

"It was really sweet of you to go with Quinn to her audition," Chloe says.

Beca shrugs, feeling embarrassed. "Well, she came with me to the a capella one. And she was nervous. Besides, I was curious what Rachel would do."

"They were both really great, weren't they?"

Beca nods.

"So Friday night," Chloe starts. "You're not mad, are you?"

Beca shrugs again. "It's fine. I mean, I'll just be outvoted if I suggest another activity, anyway, right?"

"Exactly," Chloe agrees. "Don't worry. We'll respect your one movie a day limit."

"Thank god for small favors."


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week passes quickly for Rachel and before she knows it, it's Friday. There's a fair amount of giddiness in her when she wakes up in the morning and she's not sure if it's because the cast list for _Oedipus Rex_ goes up today or her evening plans. Considering she doesn't actually expect to get a part, it must be the latter. She never really had any close friends in high school and the prospect and having people to just _hang_ with makes her smile.

**…**

"So any big plans for the weekend?" Matt asks.

Beca sighs. "Yeah, they're making me watch another movie."

"They? Like the proverbial they?"

"No, my… friends, you know Quinn and Chloe and Rachel."

"That looked painful to say," Matt teases.

"Shut up," Beca replies. "I've had friends before."

"Uh huh," Matt says. "Were you seven?"

"Nine, actually." 

Matt smirks. "What movie are you being forced to suffer through?"

"Dunno," Beca shrugs. "We usually figure it out then."

"You should watch _Empire Records_ ," Matt tells her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Matt says. "You'd totally hate it. The guy gets the girl and the underdogs totally win."

"Sounds horrid."

"But before that there's gambling, a suicide attempt, drug abuse and a running Warren Beatty gag."

Beca sighs. "Maybe one day when I like you more, we can watch it."

"You always say the sweetest things."

**…**

Rachel is surprised to find Fat Amy waiting for her outside her English class.

"Hello Amy."

"Hey Rach."

"What brings you by?"

"You check the cast list for _Oedipus Rex_ yet?" Fat Amy asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "I've been in class for the past few hours. Is it up?"

Fat Amy nods.

"I take it that you've looked at it?" Rachel asks.

Fat Amy nods again.

"And based on the fact that you're here, waiting for me, I'm going to guess my name is on it?"

"Spot on."

"Well then I guess we better go look at it, then," Rachel says. "Join me?"

"We're so celebrating tomorrow night," Fat Amy tells Rachel as they start walking towards Dr. Yates office.

"Why tomorrow night?"

"I have a date tonight," Fat Amy replies.

"Can I bring some people? Like my roommate?"

"The ginger? Sure. We'll do something crazy."

"Not too crazy," Rachel says.

"This is college, Rach," Fat Amy says. "Crazy is the name of the game."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a bad influence on me," Rachel mutters.

**…**

When Beca returns to the room, Quinn is once again dancing and singing around the room. Only this time it's to Madonna. This time when she slams the door to announce herself, Quinn just spins around and smiles, but doesn't stop dancing. She does bop over to her laptop and turn down the volume, though.

"Good day?"

"So guess who got into _Oedipus Rex_?" Quinn smirks.

"Holy shit, really?"

As the song finishes, Quinn hits pause and the music stops.

"Okay, so it's a horrible part," Quinn say. "And I don't have any lines."

"But?"

"I get to spend all my rehearsal time with Rachel," Quinn finishes. "We're playing sisters. And neither of us has any lines, but still."

Beca shakes her head. "You should just ask her out."

"What? Why?"

" _Really_?"

"It's…complicated," Quinn replies.

"Isn't it always?"

**…**

It takes less effort than Rachel expected to pick a movie for the evening. With the apparent success of the last movie, Beca seems a bit more willing. Or maybe it's the pleading looks that Chloe is shooting her. 

Either way, they settle on _Soapdish_ , which Rachel owes because it speaks to her melodramatic side, and everyone settles down on Rachel's bed, just like last time.

**…**

The movie is ridiculous. That's the only thought running through Beca's head as it progresses. But she still finds herself laughing, a lot. It's also odd to see actors she's familiar with looking so young.

Chloe is also a bit distracting. Despite the space between Chloe and Rachel, who are occupying the middle of the bed, the redhead is pressed closely against Beca. It doesn't bother her, but her lack of annoyance does confuse Beca. After all, she's a huge fan of having plenty of personal space. Admittedly, Chloe has never respected that line. But what's stranger is that Beca really does mind.

It took Beca a number of years, most of her high school career actually, to become comfortable with her sexuality. Nowadays, not bringing it up is related more to her inability to let people in than any sort of insecurity about her orientation. 

Beca's attraction to Chloe is a given; after all, she's not blind, plus Beca has already seen Chloe naked. Even if she wanted to, which she definitely doesn't, Beca's fairly certain that she'll never forget the image of a naked Chloe in front of her grinning as they sing _Titanium_. It's destined to become one of her favorite memories of this year and not just for the obvious reasons.

Glancing over at the redhead, Beca catches her eye and can't help but grin. A delighted Chloe smiles back.

**…**

Rachel's not entirely sure how the idea of Truth or Dare came up. More specifically, she's definitely unsure of how the Tequila became involved. Apparently, it was a gift from Quinn's older sister before she left for Barden. Something about escaping the confines of Ohio, it was difficult to comprehend since Quinn mumbled her way through the explanation.

Chloe had suggested they all take a shot before starting because Truth or Dare always requires a bit of liquid courage.

It had started innocently enough, easy, basic questions like how many siblings do you have because Rachel, and Chloe too she's sure, are aware how guarded both Quinn and Beca are. 

But after a few rounds and a couple more shots, Chloe gives Rachel a saucy grin and asks, "Truth or dare, Rach?"

Apprehensive of the twinkle in Chloe's eyes, Rachel says, "Truth."

"Most embarrassing moment."

Rachel instantly blushes. "I'd really rather not."

"I think that's the point," Beca says.

Rachel sighs and takes another shot. "I had just gotten my driver's license, maybe a month earlier. I was driving home from school very slowly because the roads were slippery. There had been freezing rain earlier in the day and so the roads were basically ice. My little hybrid was doing fine, but to help with traction, I'd put a small garbage bag of snow in the trunk, you know, for weight. And it actually did seem to help, my turns didn't feel so out of control. However, at one point, I slid through a stop sign because I thought it might be safer than trying to stop completely. No big deal. But I still got pulled over for not stopping."

"Oooh, did you get a ticket?"

Rachel continues as if Quinn hadn't spoken. "The officer had just given me back my brand new driver's license and was asking questions, when this thump came from my trunk. The police officer's eyes got really big and he became wary. He asked me what was in my trunk and I told him just the usual, forgetting about the bag of snow. He didn't believe me and walked to the rear of the car. He pushed down on the trunk a bit and another loud thump was heard. He made me get out of the car and then he handcuffed me—"

"He did what?" Quinn interrupted.

"Apparently the last time he'd heard a noise like that in someone's trunk, he'd found a kidnapped child. He told me that even though I looked harmless enough, he wasn't willing to risk it. He'd cuffed my hands in front of me, so he had me slowly open the trunk. His eyes went right to the garbage bag and I probably shouldn't have said, 'Oh, yes. I forgot about that.' because he started to read me my Miranda rights."

"Without looking in the bag?" Beca asks, grinning.

Rachel nods. "When I pointed that out, he'd already recuffed my hands behind my back and so he so slowly undid the twist tie. Seeing the snow wasn't an immediate sign of innocence either. He then preceded to dig through the bag to make sure I wasn't transporting any body parts."

"Which you weren't," Beca says.

Rachel scoffs. "As if I'd put them somewhere so obvious."

That makes the other three pause and gape at her. 

Rachel shrugs and continues. "Once he'd determined that I wasn't a kidnapper or body part transporter, he uncuffed me and apologized. Unfortunately, he'd already called it in, so there were three other cops there to witness it. And so an incident that should have been kept between myself and the overly cautious officer, spread all over town. I was ridiculed the rest of the school year for being a serial killer who collects body parts. My daddy tried to fight the city over it, but it didn't matter, once it got out…" Rachel shrugs. 

No one seems to know what to say after that, so Rachel takes another shot because she has to do something.

"Beca," Rachel says. "Truth or dare."

**…**

The only word that Beca can think of, in her alcohol soaked state, to describe Chloe tonight is instigator.

"Quinn," Chloe says. "Truth or dare."

Everyone is afraid of Chloe's dares after she'd dared Beca to run through the dorm naked. Beca had willingly taken three shots to get out of that dare. She might be okay singing naked in the shower with her stalker, but running through the dorm naked is _not_ an option.

"Truth."

Chloe smirks. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Quinn turns beet red and nods.

"Details, please."

"My, uh, two best friends in high school, Santana and Brittany were dating. Actually, they were dating the entire time I knew them, even if none of us realized it. They were just always so… _coupley_. We were drunk. We'd just won the National Cheerleading Competition and it was our senior year, so it was like our last big hurrah. Santana had already passed out, but Brit was still awake and even though I was drunk, I was wired. I asked Brit if she preferred kissing boys or girls more. She said girls. So, I asked why and her answer was to lean over her girlfriend and kiss me." Beca didn't think it was possible, but Quinn gets even redder. "And it wasn't just a peck either. It went on for a while and there was a lot of tongue. We only stopped because I had to pee. And when I came back from the bathroom, Brittany had fallen asleep too. In the morning, it was like it'd never happened." Quinn keeps looking at her lap, once she stops talking. She takes a deep breath, looks up and says, "Beca, truth or dare."

"Truth," Beca mutters.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Are you?" Beca can't help but retort.

"I already answered a question," Quinn replies. "So?"

"Yes."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Chloe says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Beca scoffs. "I just never found anyone I _wanted_ to do it with. Everyone in my high school sucked."

" _That_ ," Rachel says. "I can understand."

"Okay, then, Rachel, truth or dare," Beca says.

"Truth," Rachel smirks. 

Beca wonders what she's expecting the question to be; probably about her virginity. But for Quinn's sake, Beca has a different question.

"So have _you_ ever kissed a girl, Rachel?"

Beca can see Quinn blushing and trying to look everywhere, _but_ Rachel. But Beca _knows_ that Quinn is listening very closely.

"I have," Rachel nods.

"Quinn gave details," Beca says. "So, spill."

"I was a freshman and she was a senior. She had one of the main roles in the spring musical, _Into the Woods_ , as The Baker's Wife. As a freshman, I was lucky to be given the role of Cinderella's Mother, which is really just offstage singing into a mic. She just cornered me one afternoon after rehearsal and told me that my voice was awesome and that she couldn’t stop thinking about kissing me. When I told her she could if she really wanted to, well… We dated in secret for the rest of the school year, which was really only a month and a half." Rachel shrugs. "It was never anything serious. I mean Marisa was still technically dating Matthew Jamieson publicly, so I knew it would never really _go_ anywhere. But I liked her and she was the first person to really, you know, show _any_ interest in me. I didn't even have a lot of friends at that point, more like people I sat with at lunch so we didn't look like complete loners. I don't know. Maybe I just have a thing for blondes."

Beca's drunk enough to elbow Quinn at that point, but her roommate ignores her as she continues to stare at Rachel.

"You," Chloe says to Rachel. "Are full of surprises."

Rachel just smiles.

**…**

"Truth or dare, Chlo," Rachel says. 

"Truth, I guess," Chloe replies. "Your guys' dares are so boring."

"Just because our dares don't involve nudity, doesn't mean they're boring," Beca retorts.

"First kiss," Rachel says.

"Josh Chambers. We were ten."

"Any good?" Quinn asks.

"It was all right," Chloe replies, smirking. "My second one was better."

This seems to grab Beca's attention. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Chloe nods. "His twelve year old sister, Alyson."

Rachel can't help but laugh. She's not surprised, even if she wasn't expecting _that_ answer.

"What? She kissed me."

"Irresistible, even at the age of ten, huh?" Rachel teases.

"You know it," Chloe grins.

**…**

Beca isn't sure if it's the alcohol or the avalanche of information, but she feels like her head's going to explode. She's also starting to feel slightly sexually behind, like she missed trying all these crazy high school things because she was such a loner. 

"Whose turn is it?" Chloe asks.

"I think I might be done," Rachel says. "The room seems to be spinning."

"It's cause you're so tiny," Chloe mocks.

Beca finds it highly amusing that both Chloe and Quinn tease Rachel about being short, while seeming to complete ignore the fact that Beca is actually a bit shorter. She'd like to say that her presence is so big that it distracts people, except Beca is never trying to fill a room with her presence like Rachel, ever the actress, is. Maybe it's the indignant, drunken rant coming from Rachel. Beca can agree that it's entertaining. 

And though she's not going to admit it, the alcohol is definitely hitting her hard too. Maybe the last two shots she took were a bad idea. She should have known when they went down so easily.

"You okay there, Becs?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. Just, uh, day dreaming."

"Uh huh," Chloe replies with a knowing smile.

"So what's next?" Quinn asks.

"Anything, as long as it doesn't involve the consumption of any more Tequila," Rachel says. 

"Agreed," Beca says.

"We definitely have to work on your guys' tolerance level," Chloe smirks.

"Whatever," Beca retorts. "You had the fewest shots of all of us."

"Not my fault that you guys are so bad at Truth or Dare."

**…**

Blinking at the sunlight streaming through the windows, Rachel curses the fact that neither she or Chloe remembered to close the blinds yesterday. She tries to roll over and hide her head under the covers, but finds she can't move. She panics for a moment before she realizes it's because she's being spooned. Pushing through the fog in her brain that alcohol caused, Rachel vaguely remembers that it was decided that Quinn and Beca should just crash in their room because of their inebriation; the fact that they lived at the other end of the hall, seemingly not remembered by anyone.

Looking over at Chloe's bed, Rachel can't help but smirk. With the blankets tangled around them, it's hard to make out, but it looks like Chloe is on her back with Beca laying right on top of her. The redhead has both arms wrapped around Beca as if she's afraid she'll try to escape. However, since it looks like Beca's arms are wrapped tightly around Chloe, Rachel doubts the redhead has anything to worry about.

The arm around her waist tightens slightly as Rachel once again tries to roll over to hide from the sun. It seems like Quinn's still very much asleep and so Rachel reaches for her blanket and awkwardly pulls it up, so she can block out the sun. She definitely won't be getting up early today. Instead, she snuggles deeper into Quinn and enjoys the feeling of contentment that being wrapped up in Quinn's arms gives her.


	12. Chapter 12

Struggling into consciousness, the first thing Beca is aware of is the pounding in her head. It’s like an army of angry bees are buzzing around her brain and attacking her with little rubber mallets. This thought makes her head hurt even more and she groans. Eyes still closed, she hears a giggle as the mattress shakes slightly.

This makes Beca realize that she is not, as she’d first assumed, in her own bed. She’s apparently laying on top of someone. As remnants of last night start to return, Beca feels confident about whom she’s draped over, even if her eyes are still closed.

“Morning,” she says, quietly, eyes still closed.

“It’s the afternoon, actually.”

Beca opens her eyes to a smiling Chloe. “That’s what happens when you get me drunk. I sleep late.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re a lightweight,” Chloe replies.

“I wonder if those weirdos still got up at the crack of dawn,” Beca says. 

“We are in the room.” Quinn’s voice comes from across the room.

Beca turns her head to see Rachel and Quinn sitting on Rachel’s bed. It looks like they’re studying.

“You’re studying on a Saturday morning—“

“Afternoon,” Quinn interrupts.

“Which makes you weirdos,” Beca finishes.

“And we’ve only been up for a couple hours,” Rachel adds.

Beca finds herself smirking, wondering if the pair woke up in a similar position and how awkward Quinn was about it. Meanwhile, the rest of her is freaking out about how waking up on top of Chloe isn’t freaking her out. She decides to ignore it.

“You’re very comfy,” is all she says to a still smiling Chloe.

“Well, I aim to please,” Chloe replies.

“Good. Does that mean I don’t have to get up right now?”

This earns a raised eyebrow.

“I’m just really comfortable,” Beca replies. “And tired.”

“It’s after two.”

“So? It takes a lot of energy to be this awesome.”

Beca hears sarcastic laughter from across the room that quickly turns into a cough, which then turns into slight choking, but she doesn’t feel bad for her roommate at all.

Closing her eyes she says, “No comments from the peanut gallery.” 

**…**

Chloe is so pleasantly surprised that Beca didn’t bolt from the bed once she realized their positions, that she doesn’t really argue with Beca when she suggest they stay in bed a little longer. Instead, she just lets herself enjoy the rather intimate position. For all the protests Beca makes, Chloe has noticed that Beca has never once pushed her away or tried to escape. Maybe she just needs someone to give her the right push, so to speak.

Looking over at Rachel and Quinn, stretched out on Rachel’s bed, pressed against each other and reading, Chloe is very curious about how the pair woke up. Now that Rachel is aware of Quinn’s crush, Chloe’s noticed her roommate looking at the blonde a bit differently. Like Chloe has been with Beca, Rachel has been prodding at Quinn’s walls. She considers last night successful for them both, though Chloe knows the Tequila helped a lot.

Chloe had been so worried about what she’d wake up to. As the most sober one of the group, she’d fallen asleep last and therefore had time to mull over the possible morning scenarios. A relaxed Beca requesting to go back to sleep was definitely not a possibility Chloe considered. This is definite progress.

**…**

Having spent the day hung over, Beca’s really not in the mood for a party; not that she is usually, anyway. But the invite came from Rachel and so Quinn is adamant that they go.

The blonde is being incredibly tight lipped about what happened this morning when she woke up in Rachel’s bed. Several positive steps forward probably occurred, which is why Quinn is retreating. She seems fine acknowledging her crush on Rachel and even becomes excited when an opportunity to spend more time with her is given, but for some reason, any talk of attempting anything real and tangible is quickly shot down. Beca is fairly certain it has everything to do with Mr. Fabray, but considering her own father issues, Beca’s not sure she has a leg to stand on in terms of handing out advice.

**…**

The party is already crazy by the time Chloe, Rachel and Fat Amy show up. The red head is highly amused at how Fat Amy drags her roommate around and the fact that Rachel lets her. Chloe knows from personal experience that Rachel usually takes the lead, on everything.

"I don't care what you did last night," Fat Amy yells. "You're drinking."

Chloe continues to follow as Rachel is dragged by Fat Amy to the keg. Chloe easily fills three red plastic cups and passes them out. Fat Amy takes one with a smirk while Rachel looks at her in fascination.

"Cheers," Chloe yells, clicking the plastic cups.

Both Fat Amy and Chloe finish their beer quickly and urge Rachel to do the same. After awkwardly chugging it, Rachel allows herself to be dragged onto the dance floor.

**…**

Beca wonders what it says about her that she immediately begins looking for Chloe the moment they step inside. Actually, considering Quinn is doing the same for Rachel, maybe Beca doesn't want to know. There are moments she wishes she could return to her self declared loner status and not feel bad about sitting in her room in the dark, headphones firmly on her head. But then she sees the joy on Quinn's face, which she quickly tries to hide, when the blonde spots Rachel and Beca thinks that maybe being around other people isn't so bad.

Chloe greets Beca with a hug and demands that Beca dance with her. Helpless to refuse her, Beca just shrugs and tries to lose herself in the music, trying not to feel too self consciousness.

**…**

This time when Chloe wakes up she's being spooned and she's definitely not in her own bed. It takes a few moments, but Chloe eventually recognizes Beca and Quinn's dorm room. She turns her head slightly and is just barely able to make out a sleeping Beca, who has a surprisingly tight grip around her waist.

Chloe smiles. She doesn't quite remember how they ended up like this, but she's not complaining. She looks over at Quinn's bed and is surprised to find it empty. It's made and doesn't look slept in. Though, it is Sunday. Chloe remembers Beca once mentioning that Quinn goes to church every week. She tries to find a clock, but since Beca uses her phone as her alarm, there's nothing around to tell her the time. It's awkward, but she turns until she can see the window and the still open blinds. The sun is definitely up, but since the window faces west, Chloe isn't able to guess what time it is.

She hopes Rachel and Quinn made it back okay. She's not worried about Fat Amy, the girl can definitely take care of herself. Chloe doesn't remember Rachel drinking that much. She and Fat Amy had convinced her to have a couple beers, but she'd refused to get drunk. Still, Chloe considers it a small victory whenever she's able to get Rachel to step out of her comfort zone. The only thing more satisfying is when she's able to convince Beca. And judging by their current position, it was an evening full of victories.

**…**

Waking up, wrapped around Chloe is becoming a habit it seems. The first thing Beca sees when she opens her eyes is familiar red hair. Her brain is telling her that she should be panicking, but she isn't. Instead, she feels content and warm.

Beca groans. What the hell is Chloe doing to her?

Apparently, the red head is awake. There's a giggle and some shifting and then they're laying face to face.

"Morning," Beca says.

"Is it?" Chloe asks. "I can't find a clock in this room."

"I don't believe in them," Beca grins. "They depress me."

"How can clocks be depressing?"

"Because they're a reminder of other things I'm supposed to be doing," Beca answers. "They're always telling me I'm supposed to be something else when I'm in the middle of creating genius."

Chloe laughs. "Creating genius?"

Beca nods.

"Why do I think you're just messing with me?"

Beca smirks.

"Seriously, though," Chloe says. "As much as I don't want to move, I do have Bellas rehearsal this afternoon."

Beca signs and looks around for her cell phone. Spotting it on her desk, she sits up slightly and checks the time. "A little after noon."

"Really?"

"Well noon twenty-seven if you want to be exact," Beca replies.

"Good," Chloe says. "I have just enough time to shower. Wanna join me?"

"No," Beca replies. "You'll just make me sing again."

" _That's_ your reason why not?"

Beca nods.

Chloe smirks. "Fine." She sits up and stretches and it takes every ounce of Beca's control to not pull her back down into bed with her. "I suppose you're going to stay here and laze around some more?"

Beca nods again.

"I'll talk to you later?" Chloe asks as she slides out of bed. 

The tousled, just woke up look totally works for Chloe and so Beca can only nod again.

Seemingly amused by her silence, Chloe grins and skips out of the room.

**…**

Chloe gulps down two bottles of water before rushing off to Bellas practice. If it's one thing she's learned about rehearsals, it's that attending hung over is painful and torturous. She doesn't feel hung over, but figures the extra water can't hurt.

"Before we begin," Lizzie says, pacing in front of the room. "I have something to say."

Everyone else is seated, facing forward and paying close attention. Lizzie settles for nothing less. The tone of Lizzie's voice worries Chloe. 

"When you were all initiated, you took an oath," Lizzie says. "An oath that I take _very_ seriously. And so should the rest of you. Those of you, who are new, apparently do not."

Chloe vaguely remembers the oath from Hood Night. She relieved that she hasn't broken it, since it's apparent that _some_ one did.

"Annie, Cindy and Tracy, please stand."

Chloe gulps as her three fellow inductees hesitantly stand.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

None of the girls can meet Lizzie's eyes. Annie goes as far as to take a step back.

"I have eyes _everywhere_ ," Lizzie continues.

"Creepy," Chloe mutters to herself.

"You may have been able to hide your little secret relationship for a day or two, Annie, but did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I…"

"Quiet!" Lizzie orders. "You're out. Hand over your scarf and get out."

Sniffling, Annie hands over the yellow scarf and shuffles out.

"As for you two," Lizzie says, turning to Cindy and Tracy. "What you did is much worse?"

"Annie was the one _dating_ a Treblemaker," Tracy protests.

"And you really think a threesome with one of them is any better?"

"We were drunk," Cindy pleads.

"That's no excuse," Lizzie replies. "Chloe here was drunk at a party last night and yet she managed to not be Treble boned."

Chloe keeps her eyes on her lap.

"Yeah, because she was trying to get into some _chick's_ pants," Tracy retorts.

Eyes still on her lap, Chloe feels herself blush as the remaining Bellas look at her.

"And yet she's still here and you're being kicked out," Lizzie tells them both. "Hand over your scarves and get the hell out of here."

Cindy hands hers over, while Tracy whips it at Lizzie's face.

"Well, now that that unpleasantness is over, should we rehearse?" Lizzie asks after the pair has left.

"Uh Lizzie?" Megan asks, raising her hand.

"Yes, Megan?"

"There are only seven of us left," she points out.

"I can see that, Megan," Lizzie replies.

"We need at least eight people to compete," Brooke reminds her.

Growling, Lizzie goes to her bag and pulls out the official ICAA handbook. Chloe wonders if she'll ever be so dedicated that she'd carry the handbook everywhere. After flipping through and skimming the pages, Lizzie groans. "God damnit."

**…**

When Beca returns from her shower a few hours later, Quinn is back in the room. 

"Hey."

"Oh. Hi."

"Did you just get back from church?"

"Uh, no," Quinn replies. "Library."

"Oh. Did you sleep here last night?" Beca asks, curious.

Quinn turns red and shakes her head.

"So where did you end up crashing?"

"With Rachel," Quinn answers quietly.

The expression on Quinn's face says there's _definitely_ a story there, but it also says that the blonde is unwilling to talk about it, so Beca doesn't push the issue.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Beca asks instead.

"Yeah, I guess," Quinn replies. "Drank too much again, I think."

"I bet you still managed to get up for church, though," Beca says.

Quinn doesn't answer, piquing Beca's curiosity even more.

"I suppose you already ate," Beca says.

Quinn nods.

"You people and your need to rise before noon," Beca mumbles as she gets dressed.

"It helps when you don't go to bed at the crack of dawn," Quinn retorts.

**…**

Chloe is buzzing with excitement. Rehearsal is a bust. After the realization that the Bellas no longer qualify for competition, the rest of the time is spent brain storming solutions. 

When it's suggested that Annie be let back in, Lizzie quickly shoot that idea down, calling Carrie more names in one breath than Chloe ever thought possible. She can only imagine what would have happened if Tracy or Cindy had been suggested.

Finally after almost an hour of insults and bickering, it's decided that they'll just have to recruit one of the their rejections from the audition.

Chloe keeps quiet because she knows any suggestion that she, as a lowly freshman, makes will be shot down and then be followed with a scathing insult. So she stays silent and hopes it doesn't take them too long to realize Beca is their only option. Except for the piercing, she's everything the Bellas are looking for. However, Chloe knows that Beca and Lizzie will be having major clashes over _everything_.

"You're friends with that Beca chick, right?" Lizzie sneers at Chloe.

Chloe nods, afraid to speak.

"Good. Then tell her she's in. And bring her to rehearsals Tuesday."

"Okay."

"She'll still have to take the oath," Lizzie continues.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Chloe assures her.

"All right then," Lizzie says. "If she causes any problems, it's on you, Beale."

Chloe nods again.

"Fine. Rehearsal's over. Everyone get the hell out."

Chloe jumps out and rushes out of the room, eager to find Beca and tell her the good news.

**…**

The knocking on the door is loud and frantic enough that Beca can actually hear it through her headphones. She looks over at Quinn's side of the room and finds it empty before remembering the blonde mumbling something about the library and taking off. Beca isn't sure if it's because Quinn's afraid that Beca will ask her a question that she's obviously not ready to answer or just the general need to escape.

Worried that something may be seriously wrong, Beca jumps up quickly to answer the door.

The door is barely open before Beca is confronted with a very excited Chloe Beale.

"Beca," she exclaims. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"Probably not," Beca agrees, wryly. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"You're in the Bellas!"

"What?"

Chloe nods eagerly. "Yeah. Lizzie kicked out the other three newbies and now we're one person short for competition, so you're in."

"Why me?" Beca asks, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the red head's enthusiasm. "Other girls auditioned and didn't get in."

Chloe grins. "You just barely meet their standards. No one else even comes close."

"Thanks?"

"You just can't have sex with any of the Treblemakers," Chloe continues. "But that's not an issue for you. Is it?" Chloe winks at her.

Beca fights a blush. She's not sure if it's a reference to her sexuality or the obvious chemistry between the two of them; either way, she agrees, so she just nods.

"Perfect," Chloe says. "Then you can come to your first Bellas rehearsal with me on Tuesday."

"Okay."

"Good," Chloe nods. "I have to go study. Test tomorrow. But we'll celebrate later, okay?"

Beca nods.

Chloe wraps Beca up in a tight hug before scurrying out of the room with a grin and another wink.

And Beca is left standing, staring at her closed dorm door, wondering what the hell just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn is avoiding Rachel, impressively so. Especially considering how often they see each other. Besides sharing two classes, there's also _Oedipus Rex_ rehearsals. And yet, Rachel hasn't really seen the blonde since they woke up together Sunday morning.

Which is the crux of the problem. Ever since Chloe pointed out Quinn's crush to Rachel, she's been looking at the blonde a bit differently; as a possible suitor and not just a friend. Plus, her roommate is right, Quinn does look at Rachel like a desert she'll never be able to enjoy.

It's quite flattering. Except that Rachel can't quite figure out _why_ Quinn likes her so much, despite her sizeable ego.

What's distressing to Rachel is that she thought they were both on the same page, that the flirting and budding friendship was leading towards more.

Apparently she was wrong.

So after two days of Quinn avoiding her, Rachel decides to take matters into her own hands.

**…**

Beca's supposed to be at the radio station, so Quinn figures she can spend the next couple hours moping alone in the room. It's been a miserable couple days and she's really not in the mood to talk to anyone. Turns out avoiding Rachel, even if it's very necessary, puts Quinn in a foul mood. It makes Quinn wonder how Rachel became such an integral part of her life so quickly.

**…**

Rachel supposes she should feel guilty about ambushing Quinn in her own room, but she needs to talk to the blonde and sees no other way to do it. Besides, what's the point of being able to pick locks, if one never uses the skill?

**…**

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief as she's able to slip into her room without being seen. The fact that she lives in the same dorm as Rachel is no longer a blessing.

Her relief is short lived when she finds Rachel sitting on her bed, obviously waiting for her.

"Hello, Quinn."

"Rachel. Hi. Uh, how did you get in?"

"I have my ways."

"Right. Of course you do," Quinn says. "Well I just came by to grab some books and then I need to—"

"Please don't lie to me Quinn," Rachel replies. "We both know you intended to hide out here and avoid me for another few hours."

"Why would I want to avoid you?"

"I don't know, Quinn. I really don't. After Sunday—"

"There's nothing to talk about," Quinn interrupts. She's _really_ not ready to have this conversation, she's not sure that she'll ever be.

"Quinn," Rachel says softly. "You like me and I like you. I don't understand what the problem is."

"I like you as a friend, Rachel. There's no problem."

"So I just imagined the kissing then?"

God, why did she have to say it out loud? "That was the alcohol," Quinn protests.

"Then you must have been extremely drunk, Quinn," Rachel replies. "Since it happened Sunday morning."

"I can't—I'm not… nothing happened, Rach," Quinn manages. 

"You're sure about that Quinn?" Rachel asks. "I mean, I can understand your apprehension—"

"Actually I'm not sure that you can, Rachel," Quinn interrupts. "I can't be gay."

"And who says you are?" Rachel counters. "You're just a girl who likes another girl. Why can't it be as simple as that?"

"Because nothing's that simple, Rachel," Quinn snaps. "I have one purpose here at Barden. To get my degree. Period. Anything else…is just a distraction."

"So I'm just a distraction?"

The best and worst kind, Quinn thinks, but only nods.

"So if I were to ask you out on a date, you'd decline?"

Quinn can't believe after all this, Rachel would still want to go out with her and so she can only nod again.

"Considering your inability to speak, I'm not sure I believe you," Rachel says. "But fine. We're friends. Nothing more. If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

"Well, then I'll leave you to whatever it is you were going to do," Rachel says, standing.

"Rach, I…"

Already at the door, Rachel turns. "Don't bother, Quinn. You've already said all you needed to."

The door clicks shut quietly and Quinn lets herself collapse onto her bed.

**…**

Rachel's relived that Chloe's in their room when she stomps in. She could use the distraction.

"Bad day?"

Rachel nods. "How was yours?"

"Aca-awesome," Chloe replies. "I've been catching Beca up on Bellas choreography."

"I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing you guys perform. Beca doesn't really strike me as the a cappella type."

"She's already butting heads with Lizzie," Chloe admits. "But I don't think they'll kick her out unless she breaks the oath. Especially since she's, as Lizzie puts it, the last resort."

"That Lizzie really has a way with words," Rachel replies. "Well Beca should be fine; as long as there's not a rule about other Bellas."

Chloe smirks. "I think we're safe."

"I can't believe you asked," Rachel says.

"I didn't exactly. More like implied and insinuated," Chloe replies. "Anyway, are we going to talk about your long face?"

"I'd really rather not."

"Well then how's rehearsal going?"

"Considering how little I have to do, just fine," Rachel replies. "My required attendance will be sporadic at best. Jeff said he'd text me when I need to be there."

"At least they don’t make you sit there for no reason," Chloe says.

"Small favor, I suppose."

**…**

Quinn's so lost in the music, that she doesn't notice Beca enter. It isn't until she feels her headphones being jerked off her head that she notices her roommate.

"Sup, Q," Beca greets.

"You're back."

"Don’t sound so overjoyed," Beca replies. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever has you in this funk," Beca explains. "When you're in a good mood, you blast your music, but when you're in a bad mood, you put the headphones on. Not to mention all the skulking around you've been doing. Who are you hiding from?"

Quinn sighs. "I'm not hiding."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Quinn."

"I'm not."

"Okay then. You gonna tell me what happened between you and Rach the other day?"

"Nothing happened."

"Right," Beca nods. "Nothing. That's why you've been running off to the library, every chance you get and avoiding all communication."

"You're exaggerating."

"I don't need to," Beca replies. "You're being ridiculous."

"I am not."

"If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't talk about it," Beca says. "I just worry that you're going to give yourself an ulcer."

"If I haven't had one already, I doubt this will give me one," Quinn retorts.

"Ominous much? Fair enough then. Besides, you'll break down eventually and tell me."

**…**

The next morning, Rachel is leaving for her first class of the day when she literally runs into Beca.

"Sorry."

"My fault," Beca says. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, I have class."

"Actually, quick question for you," Beca says.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Quinn's in such a funk lately?"

"I have an idea, yes," Rachel replies. "However, I'm not sure Quinn is comfortable with the information being known."

"I'm her roommate," Beca says. "As the one who has to put up with the moping, I have the right to know."

"I'm not sure that's true," Rachel replies. "And so if you get Quinn's permission, then I will gladly tell you."

"So I'm supposed to ask Quinn her permission for you to tell me why she's upset?"

"That does sound rather convoluted, doesn't it?" Rachel muses. "And yes."

Beca sighs. "Nothing's ever easy, is it?"

"Certainly not," Rachel replies. "But I really do need to get to class. See you later."

"Later, Rachel."


	14. Chapter 14

Life suddenly gets busy. Between school, the radio station and now Bellas rehearsal, Beca doesn't have to wonder when her roommate will get out of her funk. Instead, most of her energy is spent trying not to strangle Lizzie. The only bright side is that the Bella leader seems to be doing the same. It's not stopping her from insulting Beca daily, but she can't complain too much because despite all Beca's concerns about the song choice, she's spot on for the chorography. This is in part due to some additional coaching from Chloe. Beca's not entirely sure it's necessary, but she welcomes the extra help. She doesn't need any reason for Lizzie to kick her out. 

What she does find surprising is the lack of parental interference. After the confrontation with her dad, Beca has just been waiting for him to try and force her to "experience" college. She's thankful that he hasn't, especially since she feels like she has been, just in her own way. The only problem is that it has her waiting for him to swoop in and make some sort of command, like waiting for the proverbial axe to fall.

She tries to ignore the feeling of impending doom that thinking about her dad brings and just concentrate on getting her shit done.

**…**

As the opening for _Oedipus Rex_ looms, Rachel finds herself at rehearsal more and more. It's slightly awkward being around Quinn, but she tries not to let it show. Especially since the blonde seems so unaffected. It makes her wonder if she greatly misread the situation. Only Quinn's complete and utter denial of everything pushes away that doubt. For Quinn to so vehemently deny the kiss tells Rachel that it means more than the blonde wants it to. It makes Rachel wish she'd pushed more about Quinn's past. There have to be answers there.

She also wishes she had the time and the energy to search them out.

**…**

Chloe doesn't understand why Lizzie is freaking out so much about the Fall Mixer. She and Beca are the only new Bellas and they seem to doing fine. Everyone else is an old hat at the routine and so the only real issue during rehearsals is the inevitable argument between Beca and Lizze about the out dated music they're performing.

Though she agrees with Beca, she's not sure that picking a fight with Lizzie on a daily basis is the way to change things. Especially since it always ends with a tirade on Lizzie's part. Chloe's impressed that Beca doesn't even flinch at the insults that spew from Lizzie's mouth. Because as time passes, they seem to become crueler, so much so that Chloe's noticed the other Bellas are starting flinch at their leader's insults.

"Maybe you shouldn’t push her so much," Chloe says after they walk back to the dorms.

Beca shrugs. "I'm not going to stand there and pretend I approve of our incredibly out dated set list."

"What if she kicks you out?"

"I don't see how she can," Beca replies. "She needs me. She needs the numbers to compete and now it's definitely too late to recruit someone else."

"True."

"Besides, it's fun," Beca says. "If she's going to make me wear that ridiculous outfit, then I'm going to voice my opinion about her ridiculous set list." 

Chloe can only shake her head at Beca's absurd need to rebel. "You know you're never going to win, right?"

"Maybe not," Beca shrugs. "But at least I tried."

"I see we've bypassed your room again."

"It just saves you the trouble of convincing me to come study with you, right?"

"Like it takes that much convincing."

"It's easier to concentrate in your room," Beca says.

"You still don't know what's up with Quinn?"

Beca shakes her head. "Rachel hasn't said anything?"

"I barely see her. Between classes and rehearsals, I'm lucky if we exchange a few words."

"Yeah, it's the same with Quinn," Beca says. "It kinda sucks that they have to be at all those rehearsals when they don’t have any lines."

"Gotta pay your dues is what Rachel says."

**…**

Quinn's life has been reduced to class, _Oedipus Rex_ rehearsal, homework and avoiding her friends. 

The whole Rachel situation took Quinn by surprise. She was content to nurse her crush from afar, she's used to it. Or after she became friends with Rachel, from the sidelines. She never expected Rachel to notice her and want her, for her. In high school, every guy who wanted to date her wanted to because she was head cheerleader. She never deluded herself into thinking it was any other reason. Even Puck, who she was actually friendly with, only wanted to be able to say he'd fucked the virgin queen; which is what Santana called her when Quinn said the beginning of sophomore year that she has no intention of sleeping with any of the idiots populating their school. Considering she ruled the school with an iron fist, Quinn supposed that it wasn't a completely inaccurate description.

But Rachel, Rachel just sees her as Quinn and likes her. It doesn't matter who her father is or that she was once head cheerleader or even what her GPA is. It's scary. And that's not even accounting for the female aspect.

And that is the real problem. Being gay is the only thing worse than being a pregnant teen in her father's eyes. Quinn knows the only reason she was allowed to move back in is because she gave up the baby, but she also knows it took a lot of negotiating and pleading on the part of both her mother and sister. If she'd come out of the closet, she'd be disowned. She has no doubt about that.

So Quinn's never really dealt with her own feelings about her sexuality. She didn't dare. She always assumed that she'd been sent to a local college so her father could keep an eye on her and then be married off to a proper young man with an acceptable future. They'd have a couple kids and ignore them while becoming alcoholics, just like her parents.

But because of the pregnancy, Quinn is no longer a prize that Russell Fabray can hold aloft and take credit for. And for that, Quinn is grateful. Giving up the baby was the most difficult thing she's ever done, but it had to be done. That little girl deserves better than Quinn could ever give her. Quinn owes her that much at least, especially since the shame of the pregnancy is what drove Russell to find a college so far away to send Quinn to. It makes the torture of her junior year all worth it.

Quinn wishes she could just explain all this to Rachel. She knows she'd understand. But every time Quinn tries, she can't form the words. She even tried tell Beca some of it, since she trusts her roommate more than she expected to. But the words won't come; Quinn's so used to internalizing everything, that she doesn't know how to do anything else.

Maybe once the show is over and things slow down again, because more than anything, Quinn misses Rachel's friendship. She misses the easy comradely she had with her roommate as well. And Chloe as well. She kind of feels like she messed up a good thing with her fear. 

**…**

The Fall Mixer goes off without a hitch. It's everything that Beca was afraid it would be, but Lizzie seems pleased and it's over rather quickly. At least now maybe Lizzie will get off Beca's back about every little thing she's supposedly done wrong.

"She wouldn’t do that if you didn't antagonize her so much."

They're back in the rehearsal space and Beca is shocked when Megan sits next to her. And even more so, that she seems to be reading her mind.

"If looks could kill, Lizzie would have died five times at least already," Megan explains.

"Eight, actually," Beca smirks.

"Look, I know Lizzie is… a bitch, but the Bellas are big on tradition. And no one wants to be remembered as the idiot that screws up tradition."

"Even if it means we win?" Beca asks. "What if it meant we're ICCA champions?"

"Yes," Megan replies. "After all, the argument can be made, how do you know that breaking tradition would guarantee that? The only thing you know about a cappella is what you've been told."

"So? Maybe that's what you need. Someone to shake things up and take a cappella to the next level."

Megan looks skeptical. "And you think _you're_ the person to do that?"

"Well, no, not necessarily _me_ , but someone."

"See that's the problem, Mitchell," Megan says. "You want change, but you don't want to be accountable for it. You might not agree with Lizzie's choices, but she's accepting responsibility. And win or lose, she'll bear the brunt of the blame—"

"Or glory if we win."

"Except you don't really think we're going to win anything substantial, do you, Beca?"

"And you do?"

"I really don't know," Megan answers. "But I'm just here because I enjoy a cappella."

"Seriously?" 

Megan chuckles. "We'll talk again once you've lost your too cool for school attitude, Mitchell." Megan stands.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks," Beca mumbles, lost in thought.

"You ready to go?"

Beca looks up at Chloe's question.

"Hell yeah," Beca says, standing. "Is Lizzie finally letting us go?"

Chloe nods. "You looked lost in thought."

"Yeah, just… going over some music."

"Uh huh. I don't believe you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because that's not your 'I'm thinking of a new mix' face. That was your contemplating life face."

"I have different thinking faces?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"So you gonna tell me what you were really thinking about?" Chloe asks, bumping her shoulder against Beca as they walk.

"Eventually," Beca replies.

"All right. Well you know where to find me when you're ready."

"That I do," Beca chuckles. "That I do."


	15. Chapter 15

As things continue to stay busy, Rachel somehow finds herself dating Mike. It's not a couscous thing. They just start hanging out together more and then one afternoon when he kisses her, she lets him.

It's nice and fun and easy, nothing serious. And he is exactly her type. She might like her girls blonde, but she likes her boys tall. And Mike is such a good guy. They mostly just hang out in his room, studying and listening to music. 

Thankfully, Matt doesn't seem to mind, which is good, since Rachel likes him too. She can see why he and Beca get along so well. The four of them end up hanging out occasionally, usually it's just them arguing about music, but it's still fun.

**…**

Beca's starting to worry about Quinn. Ever since the Rachel incident, which is what Beca calls it in her mind, her roommate has been isolating herself. The blonde is still plenty busy with school and rehearsal, but other than seeing her eating lunch with Fat Amy sometimes, Beca's not exactly sure what Quinn is up to.

She even ends up talking to Rachel about it one night when she returns from rehearsal.

"Oh, hello, Beca."

"Hey Rach," Beca says. "How was rehearsal?"

"Fine," Rachel sighs. "Pointless, but what can you do?"

"You, uh, talk to Quinn?"

This time Rachel's sigh is louder. "I've tried. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh."

"I mean, yes, I was mad at first about the rejection, but I also know she's hiding a lot."

"I'm starting to worry about her," Beca says.

"I am too," Rachel replies. "I'm hoping once this damn show is over, things will be easier."

"You don't think she'll just retreat even further?" Beca questions.

"Oh, I'm certain she will," Rachel retorts. "But then I'll have more time to make her see the error of her ways."

"That sounds ominous."

The opening of the door brings the return of Chloe and the end of the conversation for the moment. Not that either girl thinks Chloe doesn't care, but both have discussed their concerned separately with the red head. She thinks they should push more. Neither girl disagrees per say, but since they each have their own secrets, it feels almost unfair to pry.

The three of them end up hanging out for a few hours. Beca texts Quinn a few times and tries to convince her to come hang out, but to no avail.

Beca wonders what strange universe she's stepped into where she's the more social one of the pair.

**…**

Tech week. Because Rachel hasn't already been wasting enough time being at rehearsals. She can't believe how soon Dr. Yates wanted her and Quinn to be at rehearsal. Yes, blocking is important, but that's what assistants are for. She supposes since they're freshmen, their time isn't as important as everyone else's. Unfair, but not unusual. She keeps telling herself that she has to pay her dues to earn the bigger parts in her coming years here at Barden. It's difficult though as she's forced to listen to Yates drone on.

If Rachel's being honest with herself, it's the massive mental divide between her and Quinn that makes it so insufferable. Rachel's never been so physically close to someone, yet so mentally apart. Once Rachel recovered from her initial hurt over the rejection, she was ready to move past it. Even though Rachel was sure that she and Quinn shared something, had this connection, Rachel can also admit that maybe Quinn isn't at that point yet and that maybe she pushed too hard. She does have that tendency.

And so she's been trying to reestablish her friendship with Quinn, but the blonde seems to be pulling herself inward more. 

But Rachel has a plan. It'll just have to wait until after opening.

**…**

Beca is trying to keep her snark to a minimum at Bellas rehearsal, but Lizzie doesn't seem to notice. She's still just as caustic and cruel to Beca during rehearsals. She's beginning to think she's just the scapegoat because she's the newest or the least wanted.

Although, it's not like Lizzie is really nice to anyone. Apparently, she's best friends with Monica, but it's difficult to believe when Lizzie calls her a tard-tastic lumbering retard because Monica was off by half a beat.

"This isn't really the positive supportive group I initially pictured," Beca whispers to Chloe.

"It's tough love?"

"Actually it's more like brutal—"

"No talking," Lizzie snaps. "If you two can't stop the chatter, I will be duct taping your mouths."

"Isn't that going to make it difficult for us to sing?" Beca retorts.

This response has Lizzie right in Beca's face. It's one of the few times in her life that Beca's really felt short with Lizzie towering so menacingly over her. Of course, the heels she has on, help as well. "Do not question my methods, Mitchell, or so help me I will start having special additional rehearsals just for you."

"Doing what?" Beca can't help but ask.

"Perhaps we'll see if you can go longer than five minutes without being sarcastic," Lizzie replies. "Then there's your posture or your balance. Not to mention your—"

"Fine, I'm far from perfect," Beca interrupts. "Are you happy?"

"Fucking ecstatic," Lizzie deadpans. "Now shut the fuck up and get in line."

Beca knows she shouldn't, but she can't help but mock salute Lizzie before joining the others. She hears Chloe sigh at her antics and just throws her an apologetic look before Lizzie is barking at them to start again. 

**…**

"Hello stranger."

Rachel looks up in surprise when Chloe slips into their room.

"We got done early," Chloe replies. "My lab partner is frighteningly efficient."

"Um, all right."

"Don't you have rehearsal?" Chloe asks.

"Got pushed back, so they could deal with some technical issues," Rachel explains.

"It's _Oedipus Rex_ ," CHloe says. "How much tech do you need?"

"My thoughts as well."

"Have you talked to her yet?" Chloe asks.

Rachel sighs. "I will, Chloe. I swear. But not this week."

"It's just Beca barely sees her either. She's retreating inward and it's not good."

"I agree," Rachel says. "But I honestly don't have the time this week to be my usual tenacious self. Plus, it is impossible to corner her anywhere. She's like, I don't know, a ninja."

"Maybe you should open with that," Chloe smirks.

"You are ridiculous."

**…**

Beca's literature class gets cancelled and so she gets to sleep in for once. She tries to enjoy it, but the harsh knocking on the door is hard to ignore. So used to Chloe knocking incessantly that Beca calls out, "It's open," because it probably is.

"That's how you answer your door?"

Beca groans at the sound of her dad's voice.

"I thought you were someone else."

"Obviously."

Beca reluctantly sits up. "And what brings you by?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Are you spying on me?" Beca asks. "How do you even have time to do that?"

"Of course not. I can see you walk to your first class from my office."

"So it's only half spying," Beca retorts. "I'm glad I'm worth a smidge of effort."

"Now you're just trying to pick a fight," her dad replies.

"Why are you here?" Beca asks. "And my class was cancelled, by the way. I can show you the email if you don't believe me."

"Maybe I just wanted to check in, see how you're doing."

"Make sure I'm not slacking off anymore, you mean?" Beca counters. "That I'm fully embracing the college experience?"

"Yes."

"Well I am. I'm going to class. I study. I joined a group. I hang out with people. _And_ I'm still working at the radio station."

"I'm glad to hear it," her dad says. "Are you having a good time?"

"Since when do you care about that?"

Her dad sighs as he sinks onto her desk chair. "Beca, despite what you think, I do care. An education is important and the experiences college gives you are—"

"Dad," Beca interrupts. "You've already given me this lecture. Since we've already established that I'm _trying_ , could we just skip it?"

"Right. Heaven forbid you have to listen to the old man talk too much." 

Beca sighs. Technically she knows _trying_ means giving her dad a break. And she'd like to, but it would really help if he'd stop ambushing her in her dorm room. "Maybe it's just your approach."

"What?"

"You keep barging in here and accusing me of something," Beca explains. "That really doesn't make me want to listen to you. Which I think is understandable."

Her dad is quiet for a moment before he says, "I suppose you're right."

"That look like it hurt to say."

"That isn't helping, young lady," he warns.

"Sorry."

They lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

"So is there anything else you needed?" Beca asks. "Because I was enjoying some well earned slacking off and I'd really like to get back to that."

"What group did you end up joining?"

"Oh, so we're sharing, are we?"

Her dad sighs. " _Beca_."

"I ended up getting into the Barden Bellas," Beca replies. "They had a last minute opening."

"That's fortuitous," he says.

"Indeed," Beca agrees.

"If you won't come to dinner at the house," her dad says. "Maybe we can have lunch one day?"

Beca's first instinct is to say no, but a little voice in her head, which sounds suspiciously like Chloe, tells her to give him a chance.

"Yeah, maybe," she finally replies. "As long as it's not in the damn cafeteria."

"Understandable." He stands. "All right. Well I have class soon, so I should go. So you'll call me about lunch?"

Beca nods.

"All right then. Bye."

When the door is closed firmly, Beca clops back onto her bed with a sigh.

**…**

Opening night goes well. Although Rachel knows the applause isn't really for her; she and Quinn are almost like furniture with names, she still enjoys it. And even though they still have several more performances ahead of them, Rachel feels like she can relax a bit.

And so Rachel's focus can now be on getting Quinn to stop retreating into her shell. A firm believer in sticking with what works, Rachel once again breaks into Quinn and Beca's room. She knows she could just ask Beca to let her in, but she doesn't want the blonde to have any reason to lash out at anyone else.

"Hello Quinn."

Rachel watches the blonde jump at Rachel's greeting.

"Déjà vu," Quinn mutters.

"Well we need to talk and once again you are extremely difficult to track down."

"I'm curious if you learned the complete lack of respect for privacy from Chloe or vice versa," Quinn snarks.

"Oh, I think we learned it independently," Rachel smiles.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I just have something to say and then I'll leave you alone. Okay?"

"Fine," Quinn sighs.

"I like you Quinn, really like you. However, you've stated quite emphatically that you're not interested. Though your complete and utter denial of the situation worries me a little. That being said, I miss you. You said you still wanted to be friends, but then you started hiding out. I don't know if it's because you're embarrassed or what, but there's no need to be. Especially since it's not just me you're pulling away from. We're not here to judge you, you know. We're just worried about you. And even though we're not going to push, you really do need to open up to _some_ one, Quinn." Rachel stands. "So I'm going to go now, but _please_ , stop hiding. I know things are still busy now, but I miss just studying in the same room as you."

Knowing she's said all she can, Rachel quietly slips out, leaving Quinn still standing in the middle of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the riff off. Categories used are from the movie.

It's been over an hour of quietly stacking CDs and Beca's beginning to let her mind wander when Matt breaks the silence.

"Saw your roommate in that ridiculous play last weekend," Matt says.

"She was very good at standing dramatically," Beca agrees.

"Yeah, well, Rachel says you gotta pay your dues," Matt says.

"Does she?"

Matt nods.

"You guys hang out enough that you can quote her now?" Beca asks.

"Uh, kinda," Matt admits. "I mean, Mike and her are kinda dating. And they mostly just hang out in our room and study or whatever."

"And you don’t feel like a third wheel or _whatever_?"

"No, not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a guy thing," Matt says.

Beca raises an eyebrow. "Well that's a cop out if I ever heard one. But who am I to question such things?"

"What about you?" Matt asks. "Any prospects?"

"Not really."

"Seriously?" Matt questions. "Because there are some _fine_ looking women at this place."

"I agree."

"But no prospects?"

Beca just shrugs.

"What about that red head you're always with?"

"Chloe?"

"Rachel's roommate?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" Beca aks.

"She's always all over you," Matt points out.

"That's just Chloe," Beca protests. "She's very touchy feely with lots of people. I've seen her drape herself over Rachel plenty of times."

"If you say so, Mitchell," Matt retorts, disbelievingly. "Anyway, are you excited?" 

"About what?"

"Well you're in the Bellas now, right?" Matt asks.

Beca's starting to get a bad feeling. "Yeah."

"So are you excited about your first riff off?" Matt asks.

Beca can only stare at him. "What the hell is a riff off?"

Matt just grins.

**…**

When Chloe bursts into the dorm room, she finds Rachel studying. She plops down on Rachel's bed, bouncing her slightly. Rachel half heartedly glares at Chloe.

"You're excited," Rachel observes.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Of course I am. I've been hearing about the riff off for weeks. Finally I get to see it."

"Maybe you can hang by Quinn tonight."

Rachel sighs. "I know you mean well, Chlo, but—

"She's just scared, Rach."

"I realize that," Rachel replies. "But I don't know what else I can say to her to get her to open up. I reiterated that I still want to be friends, that we all miss her."

"And yet, I've still barely seen her."

Rachel nods.

"Are you sure you're not still upset that she rejected you?" Chloe asks, wrapping an arm around Rachel. 

"I can handle the rejection. Really, I can," Rachel says. "I'm sad about it, but I miss Quinn's friendship far too much for it to matter. So yes, I will be trying to spend the evening with Quinn." Rachel sighs. "Besides, I am technically dating Mike."

Chloe pouts. "It's just you and Quinn would be so cute together."

Rachel laughs. "That can't be the only reason."

"No," Chloe agrees. "But we really don’t have time to go into all the other reasons you guys would be perfect together."

And it's true. In Chloe's mind, there are at least a dozen reasons why Rachel and Quinn would make a good couple. And she knows that Rachel sees it. They've talked about it between Chloe's insights into her relationship with Beca. The red head just wishes Quinn would admit it. She's afraid, that much they all realize, but none of them know what to say or do to help.

**…**

For some reason, no one will quite tell Beca what the riff off is about. They all say she needs to experience it for herself, which she finds both obnoxious and ominous, and honestly, a little cult like.

"You're coming with tonight, by the way," Beca tells Quinn.

"What? I am not."

"You are. I could use the support," Beca explains. "Plus, aren't you just a little bit curious about what the hell a riff off is?"

"No."

"Well too bad, you need to get out, socialize or something."

"I do not," Quinn insists.

"I'm sure Chloe's asked Rachel to come."

"I don't care," Quinn retorts.

"Please," Beca scoffs. "Your eyes still light up every time her name is mentioned."

"They do not."

"Uh huh. Lie to yourself all you want, Q, but I know the truth."

"It's not that simple," Quinn protests.

"Then explain it to me."

"I…"

After a long silence, Beca sighs. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll help you get the girl. Okay?"

"Thanks."

"But you're still coming with tonight," Beca tells her.

**…**

Chloe is practically vibrating with excitement. She's the only one as the four of them walk to the abandoned pool, but Rachel begins to perk up at their arrival, drawn in by the energy of it all. Chloe grins. She knew she could count on Rachel to be excited about all things musical, even if she didn't quite understand it all.

So while Rachel pulls Quinn to a ledge near where the Bellas are gathering to sit, Chloe drags Beca to join the others.

The four groups are huddle around the deep end of the pool. The High Notes are sitting, of course, while the Harmonics hover nearby looking intense, yet unsure. The Treblemakers are across from the Bellas, looking as if they've already won.

For reasons Chloe still doesn't understand, the riff off is being led by Justin.

"Hit it." The siren draws everyone's attention as Justin takes center stage. "Welcome to the riff off!" Justin manages to yell over the cheering as the massive flashlights all center on him. "Who's ready to get vocal?!" 

This is met with even more cheering and clapping.

"The winner gets, in addition to bragging rights, the greatest prize of all, the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Center!" 

The crowd continues to go wild.

"Okay," Justin says. "Let's see our first category."

Chloe watches as Justin spins the wheel against the deep end of the pool. She has no idea what kind of categories to expect. Every waits in anticipation; some people calling out encouragement to their favorites. The wheel stops on…

"Black Michael Jackson," Justin announces.

No one's quite told Chloe or Beca how the riff off works, so Chloe watches in surprise as Lizzie jumps into the middle first with a beat that Brooke and Megan seem to quickly pick up on.

_As he came into the window_  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom 

_Annie are you_ —

And then one of the Treblemakers, Chloe thinks it's the one called Unicycle is there with a song of his own.

— _You Right_  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, come on,  
Lay it on me all right...

As Chloe listens to the rest of the Treblemakers join in, a song comes to mind and without looking at the rest of the Bellas, because honestly, Lizzie still scares her, Chloe jumps into the middle.

_I'm giving you—_

_—You ever come around here_  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it 

Thankfully the other Bellas are right there to help, though the beat they've giving is a bit weak, it seems to be working. Lizzie even gives her a nod of approval.

_You better run, you better do what you can_  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad 

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one_—

And then to Chloe's surprise, one of the High Notes jumps up.

— _One and the same_

_Now I believe in miracles_  
And a miracle  
Has happened tonight 

None of the other High Notes join in and Justin steps in before the song can go much further.

"Sadly," he says. "I believe that song goes in the 'White Michael Jackson' category. You are." He and the rest of the crowd clap. "Cut off."

The crowd cheers.

"Let's check out the next category."

**…**

Beca watches as the riff off unfolds. It seems easy enough, just jump in with a song that works and everyone will follow. She watches in surprise as Chloe jumps in the middle with a song. Beca joins in, trying to help the song along with one of the High Notes interrupts but gets cut off.

Justin spins the wheel again.

"Songs ruined by Glee," Justin announces.

There's laughter amongst the crowd and Bumper tries to jump into the middle but is beat by Brooke.

_I come home in the middle of the night_  
My father says, "What are you going to do with your life?"  
Well, daddy dear, you're still number one  
Oh, girls, they want to have fun  
Oh, girls, they... 

_The phone rings in_ — 

But then she's cut off by one of the Treblemakers, Donald, she vaguely remembers being told his name is.

— _in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can_— 

Then to Beca's surprise, one of the Harmonics is in their face.

— _can wear jeans_  
And cut their hair short  
Wear shirts and boots  
'Cause it's OK to be a boy  
But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading  
'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading  
But secretly you'd love to know what it's like  
Wouldn't you  
What it feels like for a girl

Thank goodness Glee did a Madonna episode, or they'd have nothing to sing, Beca thinks. And then she wonders how the hell she knows anything about Glee.

_Silky smooth_  
Lips as sweet as candy, baby  
Tight blue jeans  
Skin that shows in patches 

Okay, so she watched a few episodes the first season. But she'd never admit it to _anyone, ever_. And just like that a song hits her and if she remembers correctly, it should work perfectly in a verse or so. And so before she can question the sanity of it, she's jumping in the middle.

_Strong inside but you don't know it_  
Good little girls they never show it  
When— 

_—when I'm in need_  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That dig's on me 

Thankfully, Monica and Alice quickly catch on. They're next to her adding in the beat, to Beca's relief.

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down   
Get down girl go head get down   
Get down girl go head get down   
Get down girl gone head 

By this time the rest of the Bellas are there and Beca continues to rap. It's fun. Beca knows she's not even close to the best rapper, but she figures her confidence is selling it.

_18 years, 18 years_  
She got one of your kids got you for 18 years  
I know somebody paying child support for one of his kids  
His baby mamma's car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV any given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was suppose to buy you shorty TYCO with your money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with your money  
She walking around looking like Michael with your money  
Should of got that insured got GEICO for your money  
If you ant no punk holla we want prenup  
WE WANT PRENUP! Yeah  
It's something that you need to have  
'Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his 

And then to her astonishment, everyone is joining in, from the other a capella groups to the audience surrounding them.

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down   
Get down girl go head get down   
Get down girl go head get down   
Get down girl gone head 

They finish with a flourish and Beca's shocked that no one came up with another song. Feeling a bit cocky, she can't but help yell out, "And that's how it's done, boys!"

The crowd goes wild as Justin steps into the middle.

"We have a winner," he yells, though he looks reluctant to say it. "The Bellas!"

Beca's caught up in a mess of limbs as the other Bellas, who she's pretty sure hate her, pull her into a group hug. Still high on the moment, she lets herself join in the celebration and doesn't fight it.

**…**

Chloe can't believe it when Beca jumps in the middle and starts rapping _Gold Digger_ , smooth and effortless. Though, she might be more amazed that Beca at one point watched at least one episode of Glee. There's going to be some definite teasing about that later.

The fact that the Bellas win with Beca's song, seems to boost Beca's confidence and the swagger that she walks out of the pool with almost makes Chloe swoon.

She's the last of the Bellas to leave and so when she finds Beca again, she's talking with Quinn and Rachel, well more Rachel, who is eagerly analyzing the performance, just as Chloe knew she would. Her roommate is kind of adorkable.

Chloe decides to take this opportunity to talk to Quinn. Rachel said she'd made another attempt last week, but according to Beca, there's been no real change.

"Did you have fun?"

Quinn smiles. "Yeah. It was… impressive."

"It was a blast," Chloe says. "I wish it could have gone on a bit longer."

"Just wait," Quinn replies. "I'm sure Rachel will suggest one eventually."

Chloe laughs. "You're probably right." They slowly start walking, following behind the more energetic Beca and Rachel. "You doing okay?"

"Chloe…"

"It's just I haven't really seen you lately," Chloe continues. "Or talked to you, really."

Quinn sighs.

"Look, Quinn," Chloe says. "Whatever you're feeling about what happened between you and Rachel…" The look of sheer panic on Quinn's face gives Chloe pause. "I'd like to think of you as a friend. And I know Rachel does. And as one of the few people that Beca actually seems to _like_ , well… We _miss_ you, Quinn."

"I feel so exposed," Quinn replies quietly.

"Isn't that what friendship is about?" Chloe asks. "Opening up? Showing someone more of what makes you, you?"

"Ideally."

"So maybe it would help if we had another big share session?" Chloe suggests.

"I don't know…"

"It isn't really healthy to keep so much inside."

"No," Quinn agrees. "But it's safer."

"Not if you end up all alone."

Quinn doesn't seem to have a response to that. Chloe figures Quinn has reached her limit for the moment. But the way she keeps glancing at Rachel, who's still walking just ahead of them with Beca, makes Chloe think _some_ progress has been made.

**…**

Beca feels like she's floating. Part of her knows that winning at something so nerdy, probably deserves a lot of mockery, but mostly she doesn't care. Music is her drug and this was just one more way to enjoy it. And the fact that she won with a newer song, while everyone was pulling old school shit out, feels like more ammunition against Lizzie for future arguments; which just makes her a little bit giddier.

Or it could be the enthusiasm radiating off Rachel who is almost skipping next to her.

"I must say, I do enjoy a large group sing along," she says. "Kudos to you for inspiring such a thing."

"Thanks."

"Fat Amy was impressed too," Rachel continues.

Beca looks around, even though they're nowhere near the pool anymore.

"She wanted to take her latest boy toy back to her dorm room," Rachel explains.

"It was nice of her to stick around long enough to hear us win, I guess."

"Maybe next year you can stage a munity, take over and then let her into the Bellas," Rachel suggests.

"Rehearsal would certainly be more entertaining," Beca agrees. "For once, I wouldn't have to be the main attraction."

"Well, you so seem to like poking the bear," Rachel says.

"I can't help it," Beca replies. "Lizzie is just so…"

"So now that you helped win the riff off, are you going to have more say in the group?"

"As if," Beca scoffs. "At best she'll start referring to me by my name, instead of the numerous insults and innuendo that she's been hurling my way for the last month."

"Progress," Rachel says.

Beca scoffs louder.

"Baby steps, obviously."

"Yeah, we'll see what happens next rehearsal," Beca mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know using the glee category is probably like breaking the fourth wall or something, but I couldn't help it. And obviously I cut out most of _Gold Digger_ , but I figured you guys didn't want to read the whole song anyway.
> 
> The songs used by Michael Jackson are _Smooth Criminal, Bad, Beat It_ and _Black or White_. The other songs are _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ by Greg Laswell, _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey, _What It Feels Like for a Girl_ by Madonna and _Gold Digger_ by Kanye West.
> 
> And I don't necessarily think glee ruined these songs; they just worked for what I was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel feels like she’s given Quinn more than enough time, far more than she would have given others in the past. Rachel's goal for college has been to take her patented Rachel Berry intensity down a notch and she feels herself rather successful. However, perhaps she’s been too hasty. Maybe she just needs to figure out when to specifically unleash it, so to speak. 

Chloe said she spoke to Quinn after the riff off and that she feels like the blonde is so very close to opening up, it’s only a matter of time.

Rachel’s not sure if she can wait that long. She’s not a terribly patient person. Plus, she’s already given Quinn over a month and the blonde is still hiding out. Each of them have spoken with Quinn about the matter, though Rachel can only speculate what kind of pep talk Beca gave her, and so Rachel would hope the awkwardness that Quinn seems to feel could be kept to a minimum. 

But now, Rachel feels like it’s time to take matters into her own hands.

**…**

Loneliness, even if self induced is still difficult, Quinn finds. She doesn’t enjoy it, but she honestly doesn’t know what else to do. She wishes she could explain it to Rachel, Beca and Chloe. The Fabray family way is to pretend that the problem doesn’t exist. It’s worked well for Quinn over the years, well, up until the point where she started showing and could no longer pretend that she wasn’t just another statistic.

Either way, Quinn doesn’t really know any other way. Beca seems to do the same thing, but Quinn has a feeling her method is born from being the one ignored. Ignoring that you’re being ignored doesn’t hurt as much. Quinn, on the other hand, has been taught, well, disciplined really, to ignore _all_ unpleasant situations; and looking at her parents, Quinn sometimes wonders if it’s literally in her blood to put up a façade.

Quinn wishes she could stop caring what her parents, well her father really, thinks; especially since she despises so much of whom and what he is. And she’s pretty sure he feels the same way about her. He basically implied as much ever since he allowed her to move back into the house and his good graces.

She’s over five hundred miles away, why does she still care so much what Russell thinks?

**…**

The skepticism on Beca’s face when she explains her plan doesn’t deter Rachel. She’s done waiting around for Quinn to realize she’s being ridiculous. She’d explained her plan first to Chloe and the red head had easily agreed. Beca is proving a little more difficult to convince.

“You can’t _make_ people be your friend,” Beca points out.

Rachel sighs. “We’re not making her be our friend. She already is. We’re _making_ her act like it. And you make sound like we’re doing something she doesn’t want. She very much wants to hang out with us, she’s just afraid.”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with being a loner,” Beca argues.

“I suppose,” Rachel replies. “Though as a self proclaimed loner, could I really expect you to believe anything else?”

Beca scowls at her as Chloe, who’s sitting on Beca’s bed next to her, laughs.

“Although, she’s not really a loner anymore, either,” Chloe adds.

“Your fault,” Beca grouses.

“You love it,” Chloe replies, wrapping Beca up in her arms.

Rachel shakes her head at the pair, though she notices that Beca doesn't argue Chloe's point.

Beca sighs. “I still don’t see why I have to lie to her.”

“Because if she thinks you’re going to be gone for a few hours, she’ll come back here and hide out.”

“So why can’t you just wait in the room like you did last time?”

“Because I want to give Quinn one last chance,” Rachel explains. “And then maybe the whole ambush will go a bit smoother if she at least takes that final step herself.”

“You sound like a self help book.”

“If you’re trying to dissuade me with insults…”

“Hardly,” Beca scoffs. “Just saying, is all.”

“Excellent,” Rachel says. “Then we’ll try it tomorrow.”

**…**

Quinn tries not to feel too jealous when Beca tells her she won’t be around because she’s hanging out with Matt, Rachel and Mike. At least she’ll have the room to herself for most of the night. She can watch depressing movies and try not to care about how pathetic she feels.

This plan only last about thirty minutes before there’s knocking on her door. She quickly hits pause, hoping that whoever is outside didn’t hear anything. Maybe she can pretend no one is in.

Apparently not, since the knocking continues. Quinn wonders if it’s Chloe looking for Beca. She knows the red head sometimes knocks incessantly and loudly to be heard over Beca’s headphones. She stays quiet.

“Quinn, I know you’re in there.”

Rachel. Of course.

“There’s no one here,” Quinn calls out. “I’m a hologram.”

“I didn’t realize you two had enough space in your room for a proper hologram set up,” Rachel says. Quinn wonders if she's still talking to her, but then Quinn hears a laughing scoff, which Quinn assumes came from Beca.

This means that Chloe is probably with them also and that waiting them out would be impossible, especially since Beca could easily just let them in the room. Quinn’s actually a bit surprised that it hasn’t happened already.

“Quinn,” Rachel calls out. “If you’re not going to let us in, I may have to resort to more forceful methods.”

“Dirty.” That sounds like Chloe’s voice.

“And wouldn’t it just be easier to let us in?” Rachel continues.

Probably, Quinn thinks. And god knows she wants to. After all, she misses her friends. She quickly jumps up and unlocks the door before she can change her mind. 

**…**

Rachel can admit, to herself at least, that she's pleasantly surprised when Quinn unlocks the door. The blonde can't seem to make herself open the door, but Rachel's not complaining.

The three of them cautiously enter the room, even Beca to Rachel's amusement, since it's her room too.

"So we're hanging out?" Quinn asks, arms crossed, trying to look stern and failing.

"We are, indeed," Rachel replies, fighting the urge to hug the blonde. She doesn't want to scare her off.

"Are we torturing Beca with more movies?" Quinn asks.

"The eagerness with which you ask that is hurtful," Beca says.

"Awww, did I hurt the bad ass DJ's feelings?" Quinn mocks.

Beca sticks out her tongue, which makes Chloe giggle and for some reason then prompts the red head to start tickling Beca. They end up falling onto Beca's bed in a heap; Beca laughing as she tries to escape Chloe.

Rachel and Quinn, now sitting on Quinn's bed, watch in amusement.

"I missed this," Quinn says quietly to Rachel.

Rachel just smiles in response.

**…**

They end up playing Clue, which Rachel apparently found on the very top shelf of the random cabinet in the miniscule dorm lounge, that no one ever uses. Maybe because it contains a beat up, empty cabinet, a television from 1977 and a couch that looks like you'd find a dead hooker under the cushions. But that's just Quinn's opinion. 

"How'd you even get this down, Rach?" Quinn asks, as they're setting up.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "Even with a chair, you'd be too short to reach."

"Did you have to put two chairs on top of each other?" Quinn asks. "Would that even work?"

"Or did you have to get like a really tall ladder?" Chloe continues.

"Yeah, but then how did she carry the ladder?" Quinn asks Chloe. "I mean, it would have been like three times as tall as her."

"You two are not amusing," Rachel huffs.

Quinn smirks. Rachel is adorable when she's ruffled about her short stature. Realizing this makes Quinn's heart hurt a bit, but it's manageable. Quinn had been worried that it would hurt far too much to be around her, but it was worse being alone. The warmth that Quinn feels just being in Rachel's presence is too good to keep passing up.

Board games weren't big in her family and so Quinn only has a vague idea of how to play the game. There aren't any directions either, probably because the game looks like it's been here since it originally came out and it's shocking to Quinn that all the necessary pieces are still in the dusty, faded box. Well, she thinks so, anyway, since she has no idea how to actually play the game.

In fact, no one really seems to remember how and they end up doing a search on their phones.

"Maybe next time, just a deck of cards," Rachel says.

"Yeah, but what game would we choose?" Beca asks.

"Strip poker," Chloe suggests.

"No," Beca tells her.

Chloe pouts and then smirks. "We should have played strip Clue."

"How would that even work?" Rachel asks.

"We'd figure it out," Chloe assures them.

"You'd just rig it, so that you'd win," Beca says. "And then you could see the rest of us naked."

"Oh please," Chloe scoffs. "If I wanted to see you naked again, I'd just burst in on you in the shower."

"And you totally would too," Beca mutters.

"Would you make her sing again?" Rachel asks.

Quinn just shakes her head.

Chloe is eventually the winner. It results in her dancing around the room in triumph and singing _We Are the Champions_. When Beca tells her to sit down, it's just a stupid board game, the red head pulls her up and makes her dance around the room with her while calling her a sore loser. Beca protests loudly the entire time that she's not a sore loser, that Chloe is a sore winner. 

"See?" Rachel whispers, leaning into Quinn. "It's not so bad."

Quinn smiles at Rachel as she nods. Yeah, not so bad after all.

**…**

Rachel's sense of triumphant at being able to pull Quinn out of her shell is akin to the high she receives from applause; and that high is immense, since she needs applause to live.

Things return to normal, so to speak. 

Chloe and Beca have Bellas' rehearsal daily as they prepare for Regionas. Beca, of course, thinks they're over rehearsing and apparently says so every day to Lizzie the leader of the group. Rachel gets to hear stories of how Lizze belittles Beca daily. 

"It sounds like a very cruel environment," Rachel comments.

Chloe nods. "Though Beca really seems to enjoy riling Lizzie up. I still don't understand why."

"That girl of yours just has major issues with authority," Rachel replies.

"Rach…" Chloe says. "She's not my girl."

"Not yet," Rachel says.

Chloe sighs.

"Yeah, well, now that we have the Quinn situation figured out, we can deal with the massive toner you have for Beca," Rachel continues.

"Can you blame me?" Chloe asks. "Did you see her rap _Gold Digger_? Hot."

"Yes, you may have mentioned that once or thirty times," Rachel replies.

"Because it bears repeating," Chloe says. "It was the most aca-awesome thing I've ever seen."

"That's what you said about the cup thing at her audition," Rachel points out. "And then the rapping happened."

"Oh god," Chloe groans. "So you're saying that she'll pull out some other random, wildly attractive talent? I'm not sure I'd be able to restrain myself."

"You barely do now."

"Ha ha."

"It's funny because it's true, Beale."


	18. Chapter 18

Beca is seriously considering killing Lizzie. Oddly enough, it's not the constant disparaging remarks, though she could do without those as well; it's the insanely intense, daily rehearsals. She could probably do the whole routine in her sleep and there's still a few more days before Regionals.

"You know," Beca says to Chloe. "I used to think hell was other people, but now I’m pretty sure it's just Bellas rehearsal."

Chloe giggles and hands Beca a bottle of water.

They're in the audience, trying to enjoy the short break that Lizzie has allowed them.

"It'll all be over soon," Chloe assures her.

"No, it won't," Beca replies. "Because if we move on to the semi finals, then we'll have to rehearse for that. And _then_ because it even more important, Lizzie will be so much more outrageously severe than she already is.

"Or maybe the joy of winning will actually bring out her softer side."

"Don't make me laugh," Beca says. "It takes up too much energy."

"We make it through this year and the Bellas will be ours to run one day," Chloe says.

Beca groans. "That is _not_ reassuring."

**…**

Mike, wanting to impress their tap teacher, decides to learn how to tap while wearing roller skates. Rachel agrees that it would be amazing, aca-mazing even, but knows she's definitely not talented enough to properly execute it.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short," Mike tells her.

"That doesn't mean you can't learn it," Rachel replies.

"But we could learn together," Mike says. "It'd be fun."

"Perhaps."

"So that's a no then?"

Rachel nods. "Where are you even going to get roller skates from?"

Mike shrugs. "Internet, probably."

"That's a lot of effort for a little extra credit," Rachel replies.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Mike questions. "Besides, how many people do you think can say they know how to tap dance on roller skates?"

"Probably very few," Rachel says.

"Exactly," Mike agrees. "Besides I kinda want a challenge."

"The new experience of college isn't enough?"

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing now that _Oedipus Rex_ is over," Mike says.

"Maybe," Rachel hedges.

"Then it's settled," Mike announces. 

"Fine, but if you hurt yourself, I'm allowed to say I told you so," Rachel replies, primly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Mike says, fondly.

**…**

The morning of Regionals, Beca gets dressed, feeling ridiculous the entire time. Quinn's comments are not helping.

"You look like a flight attendant."

"I look stupid in skirts," Beca says.

"Or vice principal who's trying too hard on her first day," Quinn continues.

"Having to look like everyone else might actually be killing my creativity."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Quinn says.

"Ha! You're one to talk," Beca replies. "Besides you just called me a vice principal. Next time, why don't you just kick me in the face? It'd be kinder."

"I can't believe you're not going to let us come watch," Quinn says.

"I can't believe you _want_ to," Beca tells her.

"Are you kidding?" Quinn asks. "Getting to watch you on stage, in that outfit, singing a Lisa Loeb song? I can't think of a better afternoon."

"You are a sick freak, Quinn Fabray."

"If you get into the semi finals, I'm definitely watching. You won't be able to stop me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," Quinn nods. "Fat Amy said she'd drive me, her and Rach there."

"Hmph. Of course. It's a fucking conspiracy."

"It's your fault," Quinn informs her. "Your indignation is just too good to not induce."

Beca's response is to flip her off.

**…**

Rachel spends a pleasant afternoon with Quinn. They study first, because they're both huge nerds that way. At least that's what Quinn tells Rachel that Beca would say.

"But she doesn't have a leg to stand on, leaving the room in that outfit," Quinn finishes, gleefully. "And I got pictures."

"That outfit doesn't seem to be on par with Beca's style," Rachel agrees. "But considering it's mandatory, is mocking her for wearing it really fair?"

"Fair? I don't know," Quinn replies. "Necessary? Absolutely."

"Seems risky," Rachel says. "After all, she knows where you sleep."

"And vice versa," Quinn counters.

"Fair enough." 

**…**

Never really much of a team player, Beca can admit she's not entirely familiar with the feeling of _winning_ something. Other people seem to enjoy it and Beca's not really opposed to it; it's just that most of the things she's interested in don't really involve winning per say.

That being said, Beca didn't think winning would feel like this; though, technically, they came in second, just barely, but it's enough to qualify them for the semi finals, so Lizzie still counts it as a victory.

Beca wonders what it says about her that her first thought is annoyance that she's going to have to wear this outfit again. She's careful not to say it out loud; everyone already thinks she has a bad attitude.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Chloe asks.

They're on the Bella bus riding home. Almost everyone is quiet, listening to their own music with headphones. For once, Beca doesn't have her's on.

"Do I want to know?"

"Of course you do," Chloe replies. "And it means we party. After all, we definitely earned it."

"I'm surprised Lizzie isn't going to make us rehearse right away, bright and early, in the morning," Beca says.

"Keep up with the lip and I will," Lizzie calls out from the driver's seat.

Everyone on the bus groans.

"Shut up, Mitchell," Megan shouts, ear buds still in her ear.

Beca holds up her hands in defense and then makes a zipping motion over her lips. Everyone relaxes and returns to their music.

"Nice job," Chloe giggles.

Beca shrugs. "So party, huh?"

**…**

Chloe's text to Rachel announcing that they're moving onto the semi finals is so enthusiastic, Rachel swears she can almost _hear_ Chloe saying the words.

In contrast, Quinn shows Rachel Beca's text, which causes Rachel to burst out laughing.

_I have to wear this stupid outfit again. Also, party tonight. You're going._

**…**

At least the music is awesome. Despite being rivals, the Bellas and the Treblemakers are celebrating, together no less, that both groups are advancing to the semi finals.

Beca doesn't quite understand. The rivalry between the Bellas and the Treblemakers is so intense that Beca sometimes feels like she's part of a gang instead of an a capella group. 

Sitting on the top stone step of the auditorium, Beca watches her fellow Bellas mingle with the Treblemakers. She knows she should join in, but she's just not feeling it at the moment. She sips her drink, letting her eyes wander. She catches a flash of familiar red hair and tries not to focus too hard on her.

"Hey loner," Quinn says, sitting next to her.

Beca raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"This party is for you. Sort of. Shouldn't you be down there enjoying it?"

"I prefer my enjoyment to be a solitary activity," Beca replies.

"Uh huh, whatever Thoreau."

"How come you're not with Rachel?"

"She's dancing with her boyfriend," Quinn replies, resentfully.

"Bitter much?" Beca asks. 

"I'm not."

"Uh huh," Beca says. "It was your choice, Q."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Course not."

**…**

Rachel's having a blast. She thought it at the riff off and she's thinking it again, these a capella people know how to have a good time. She's been dancing with Mike while watching Quinn and Beca huddle away from everyone else. They're both staring intently at the dance floor and Rachel follows their line of sight.

Rachel's eyes find Chloe off to the side of the dance floor, swaying slightly, but not really, with the music and a guy she introduced Rachel to earlier. What was his name? Tim? Todd? Tom? Rachel doesn't remember.

Rachel is really curious what's going through Beca's mind right now. The red head has made her attraction to Beca obvious, at least that's what Rachel thinks. However, Rachel also knows that Chloe is waiting for Beca to make a move. They both agree that it has to be that way or else Beca will run far, far away; kind of like Quinn did.

Still that doesn't mean she can't help things along a bit.

**…**

Beca is very surprised when Rachel plops down on the other side of her. The last time she'd noticed her, Rachel had been on the dance floor, moving with her boyfriend in a way that made Beca realize at least one thing that Rachel sees in the guy. They flow together perfectly on the dance floor. For someone who loves music and related activities as much as Rachel does, that matters.

"Having fun being anti social?"

Beca nods.

"This is your victory too, Beca," Rachel continues. "You should be enjoying it."

"I'd still rather be showing my excitement by making a new triumphant sounding mix," Beca retorts.

"Triumphant sounding?" Quinn scoffs. "So what? You're going to use _We Are the Champions_?"

"You would pick a song that's older than us," Beca replies.

"There's nothing wrong with my musical taste," Quinn counters.

"Course not," Beca says. "After all, modern music is so--"

"Ladies, you're both pretty," Rachel interrupts.

"So did you just come up here to cajole me into joining the party?" Beca asks.

Rachel nods. "Normally that would be Chloe's job, I know. But she seems preoccupied."

Beca finds herself growling at that statement.

"Problem Mitchell?" Quinn asks with a grin.

"No," Beca grouses.

"Right," Quinn smirks.

**…**

Quinn, thankfully, is helping Rachel's cause. The blonde is goading Beca on, though no one has actually spoken the words out loud.

The more Quinn teases her, the more determined Beca looks and Rachel's practically on the edge of her seat, waiting for Beca to jump up and go claim Chloe. Rachel just wants to grab Beca's arm and drag her over to the red head. And then she'd just make the two kiss because even though she knows Chloe wants it to be Beca's choice, Rachel feels like Beca might never choose. Not unless forced to.

And then Quinn finally says the words that have been unspoken for… well, probably since Chloe burst in on Beca in the shower.

**…**

"God," Quinn sighs. "The massive toner you have for Chloe is getting like aca-embarrassing. Just go over there and kiss the girl."

Beca looks at Quinn dumbfounded as Rachel starts to hum _Kiss the Girl_.

"I mean, seriously," Quinn continues. "The only time your eyes have ever left her the entire night is when you were walking down the stairs and didn't want to trip."

"That's not true," Beca protests.

"It is," Quinn insists. "That's the real reason that Rach came up here."

"Please don't drag me into this, Quinn."

"Which is her roundabout way of saying I'm right," Quinn says.

"Is it Rachel?"

The girl's non response is all the answer Beca needs.

**…**

Rachel wonders if she and Quinn are pushing Beca towards something she's not ready for. From previous experience, e.g. Quinn, Rachel knows that this can end badly. Though Beca's repression seems to stem from a different place than Quinn's, so maybe it'll be okay.

"She's obviously not into me," Beca mumbles as they watch Chloe and Tom kiss.

"Or she doesn't think _you're_ interested," Rachel counters. It's not exactly true, but it's close enough to the truth to not be a lie.

"She's totally into you," Quinn adds. "It's _obvious_. To _everyone_ , but you."

"She is not," Beca insists. "And it is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Rachel rolls her eyes at both of them.

**…**

The more Quinn and Rachel talk, the more Beca knows they're right. The fact that Chloe might actually _like_ her has been floating around her head ever since Matt brought it up. At first, she'd brushed it off as a guy just thinking two girls is hot. But once she really gave his words some thought, she began to think maybe he wasn't completely off base.

And in true Beca fashion, she's been trying not to think about it. After all, it's bad enough that she's making friends, getting attached. But if she actually started _dating_ Chloe… God, it's going to make leaving at the end of the year so tough. Not that it isn't already going to be.

"Just go down there and tell her," Quinn suggests.

"I think that's a good idea," Rachel agrees.

Beca shakes her head. She's not sure if she's ready.

"There's no time like the present," Quinn adds.

Rachel nods.

"I don't know…"

"Sometimes you've just got to shit or get off the pot, Beca."

Both Quinn and Beca gawk at Rachel, who _never_ swears.

Quinn recovers first. The blonde grins. "She's right."

**…**

Rachel almost lets out a triumphant shout when Beca slowly stands and makes her way carefully down the stone steps. She scoots closer to Quinn and watches as Beca approaches Chloe, who is now making out with Todd. Tom? Hopefully soon it won't matter that Rachel can't remember his name.

"You think she'll do it?" Quinn asks.

"She's your roommate," Rachel replies. "What do you think?"

"She better," Quinn says. "Or I'll be giving her so much crap."

"Do you two do anything, but give each other a hard time?" Rachel questions.

"Nope, but it works for us," Quinn replies. "Why fix what isn't broken?"

**…**

Beca's wishing for a bit of liquid courage as she approaches Chloe and the guy she's making out with. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Quinn and Rachel eagerly watching and shakes her head at the thumbs up Rachel shoots her.

Taking a deep breath, Beca taps Chloe on the shoulder. When the red head breaks the kiss and turns a questioning look over her shoulder, Beca asks, "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Uh sure." She turns to the guy. "Give me a minute?"

He nods, though gives Beca a very annoyed look. Beca just glares back, because whatever, Chloe's her… well, Chloe's hers. And when that thought hits her, Beca realizes she really has no other choice.

"So what's up?" Chloe asks, once the guy is out of hearing range.

"You, uh, having a good time?"

Chloe chuckles. "I am. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Were you planning on sleeping with him?"

This earns an eyebrow raise. "I don't know. Maybe. Possibly. I don't know. I'm just having some fun."

"Oh. Okay."

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Beca shakes her head and takes another deep breath. She reaches for Chloe's hand and intertwines their fingers. She then takes a step closer, well into Chloe's personal space, a very familiar position for them both.

Chloe's grin is bright and encouraging.

Not sure how else to express what she's feeling, Beca decides to just go for it. She wraps her still free arm around Chloe's waist and pulls the red head flush against her. Chloe's not pulling away, just smiling that happy little smile that she only seems to wear around Beca. 

So Beca kisses her. 

She wants to say it's sparks and fireworks and brightly colored explosions behind her eye lids, and when did she close her eyes in the first place, but those aren't the words Beca would choose.

Instead, it's a pounding bass, rhythms feeding into each other, blending melodies and clear crisp notes that end with purpose and strength.

"Wow," Beca manages when they pull apart.

Chloe's grin is shyer now, but so full of affection that Beca almost feels stupid for not seeing it sooner.

Beca laughs a little when she realizes that Chloe is humming _Titanium_. 

Chloe shrugs, her grin growing.

Beca just leans into the red head and lets herself be wrapped up in Chloe's arms as they sway to music that only the two of them can hear.


	19. Chapter 19

When Beca kisses Chloe, Rachel lets out a literal sigh of relief. She'd been a bit worried that she was pushing too hard. But apparently that was just what Beca needed.

"Well good," she says. "One less thing to worry about."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "And how many things _are_ there to worry about?"

Rachel shrugs. "A few. I have a list."

Quinn chuckles. "Of course you do. And how many things are on this list?"

"Probably more than there needs to be," Rachel replies.

"That's vague."

"You think the Bellas will be mad?" Rachel questions, wanting to change the subject.

"They shouldn't be," Quinn replies. "After all, there's no rule about a Bella dating another Bella."

"Maybe not," Rachel agrees. "But Lizzie hates Beca so much, she might _make_ the rule just to spite her."

Quinn smirks. "Yeah, she probably would."

**…**

It turns out that dating Chloe isn't all that different, except there's more kissing, obviously. But nothing in Beca's routine really changes. They still study curled up on Beca's bed and walk to Bella rehearsals together. Beca hadn't realized just how much time she's been spending with Chloe. 

Beca makes this comment to Quinn one day and the blonde snorts and then replies that they've been basically dating for a while now. When Beca mentions this to Chloe later, the red head laughs and agrees.

"I was just waiting for you," she says.

Apparently _everyone_ was; Rachel makes a similar comment when they're hanging out with Mike and Matt. The look of disbelief that Beca shoots her earns an elbow and a "I told you so" from Matt.

**…**

It's been a long time since Rachel's been roller skating. Her fathers took her a few times when she was younger. As a dancer, it came easy enough. And some of her favorite memories with her fathers are afternoons spent at the roller skating rink. 

Attempting it again a decade later, it takes her a few moments to remember. She may also be distracted by Mike gliding around the rink. He takes to it like a duck to water, of course. He too, went a few times as a kid. However, his muscle memory seems to be better than hers and the moment he steps foot in the rink, he's off.

Once she's comfortable enough to relax, Rachel lets herself slide around the rink and watch Mike. He's currently skating backwards, seamlessly weaving through the few people that are circling the rink.

Afterwards, they go back to Mike's room to watch _It's Always Fair Weather_ , which is where the idea came from. Rachel, surprisingly, didn't own the movie and so it took a few days to track down.

They're curled up together on Mike's bed when Matt returns and Mike invites him to watch with them.

Matt agrees, joining them on the bed. Apparently Mike's been a little obsessed with the roller skate thing and Matt wants to see what the big deal is.

**…**

Beca is meeting Matt for breakfast before their CD stacking shift. Except he's late. And so Beca heads over to his dorm, calling his cell phone as she walks. No answer. When Beca reaches his dorm, she's able to slip in just as someone is leaving. She knocks on the door, but no one answers. So she tries the knob. It opens easily and so Beca quietly slips inside.

The blinds are closed and so the only real light resource in the room is Mike's lap top sitting in the middle of the room on a chair and facing Mike's bed. It's obvious he was watching a movie and just fell asleep.

Beca glances over at Matt's bed and it doesn't look slept in. Where is he?

Looking over at Mike's bed gives her an answer. There, curled up together are Mike, Rachel and Matt. Beca feels her jaw literally drop because the three of them look _very_ comfortable together. They're pressed together, spooning, covers pulled tight around them and surprisingly, all three of them have somehow managed to fit in the small bed.

Beca decides to back out very slowly and _very_ quietly. She wonders if this is why Matt acts kind of weird around her whenever she brings up Rachel and Mike dating.

Breakfast forgotten, Beca returns to her dorm.

**…**

Rachel wonders how she became comfortable enough with Matt to not freak out when she wakes up sandwiched between him and Mike. It's certainly innocent enough, they're all still fully dressed, but she can only imagine what it would look like if someone walked in on them. Rachel's just glad that neither she, nor Mike or Matt have a parent that works here that could just walk in, like Beca says her dad does occasionally.

What's perhaps odder is how comfortable she is in general. She's warm, feeling safe and protected and even though it's far later than she normally sleeps, she's very reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. 

Or maybe what's stranger is that the three of them actually _fit_ in the bed. She knows from experience that fitting _two_ people in one of these beds is a feat. That the three of them actually fit, is amazing, especially considering how tall both Matt and Mike are.

Despite her feelings of ease, Rachel can admit that this is not a scenario she ever pictured herself in. But who would? It's not the fact that she's in bed with two guys; it's more that she can't help but compare it to the few times she woke up in her own bed with Quinn and how perfect _that_ felt.

Rachel has mostly worked past her disappointment that Quinn doesn't want to peruse a romantic relationship. She understands the fear and repression. And from what Beca's said about the five minutes she saw Mr. Fabray, Rachel has a feeling that Quinn's reluctance comes from a place of real fear and self loathing. However, that doesn't mean Rachel doesn't occasionally let herself day dream about it.

This makes Rachel feel extremely guilty. After all, she and Mike are dating. And she really likes him. He's such a good guy and so sweet. Had she met him, well fallen for him before she'd met Quinn, it'd be a different story.

But she didn't and so it's not.

Rachel sometimes thinks that she should break up with Mike. After all, it's not fair to him if she's thinking about someone else, even intermittently. Except that, unlike Quinn, he actually wants to date her. She spent enough time in high school chasing after people who weren't really interested to feel reluctant about wanting and waiting for what may never be. Plus, waiting around for Quinn seems like it could be an epic quest; though there's a little voice in her head that tells her Quinn would be worth waiting for. She tries to ignore it, because it makes her feel even guiltier.

As long as the relationship stays casual; right now, it's nothing serious and so Rachel's letting it continue. The only way she can ease a bit of her guilt is to tell herself that she'll break up with Mike if things become more serious while Rachel is still day dreaming about Quinn.

So Rachel snuggles further into the warmth of the bed and tries to just enjoy the coziness of the absurd position she finds herself in.

**…**

Beca kind of hates the fact that she was right about Lizzie. She's turned the intensity up even more and Beca's actually considering just walking out of rehearsal. Chloe pressed against her is the only thing keeping her relatively calm and her snark mild.

The only good thing is that no one seems to care that Beca and Chloe are dating. Lizzie didn't bat an eye and everyone else just seemed to ignore the new development. Though, Megan took one look at their intertwined hands and demanded that Monica and Alice pay up. Apparently, they had a bet about when Beca would actually step up and kiss Chloe. Megan picked just after Regionals.

Beca wonders if she should be more annoyed.

But then Chloe kisses her and Beca realizes she doesn't care.

**…**

Feeling a bit cooped up, Rachel convinces Quinn that they should study outside. It takes a bit of prodding, but the blonde eventually gives in. Rachel's glad. She'd been worried that even though Quinn agreed to stop hiding and actually hang out, that she'd still shy away from spending time alone with Rachel. With Chloe and Beca dating now, Rachel finds herself alone with Quinn more often. Thankfully, the blonde doesn't seem to mind.

"Doesn't homework seem just a little less tedious with a little fresh air?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shrugs. "Not really. But I suppose anything's possible."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right," Rachel says.

"Can you blame me?" Quinn asks. "Your arrogance is ostentatious."

"I think you just wanted to say ostentatious," Rachel retorts.

Quinn smirks.

They settle into an easy silence as they both read their textbooks. Rachel's not sure how long they're reading, stretched out and pressed together, but when a shadow falls over them, blocking the sun, it takes her a moment to pull herself out of her studying haze.

Mike is grinning down at them both. He then plops down on the other side of Rachel.

"Hey," he grins.

"Hello."

"Hey Mike," Quinn says, sounding a bit sulky.

"What are you ladies up to?"

"Studying," Quinn retorts.

"Physics," Rachel says.

"Fun," Mike replies. "Though I still don't get why you're taking physics. There are much easier classes that count for your science elective."

"Rachel doesn’t do easy," Quinn scoffs.

"Well, I certainly don't believe in backing down from a challenge," Rachel agrees.

"Yeah that's true," Mike says. "We hanging out tonight?"

Rachel glances at Quinn, who seems to be scowling. "Oh. Well, I've already made plans with Quinn. You said you wanted to take advantage of the open studio space and practice, remember?"

Mike nods. "Yeah. But now it's no longer open. There's a… I don't even know, an event or a class or something. So I can't use it tonight."

"Oh. Well, like I said, I already made plans with Quinn."

"Doing?"

"Dinner and a movie," Quinn says.

"Dating around behind my back, huh, Rach?" Mike quips.

Oh god, Rachel thinks. This conversation has taken a dangerous turn. The dark look on Quinn's face is making Rachel a bit nervous and she can feel the panic within her rising. She gives a weak chuckle. "A girl's gotta eat." 

Mike grins. "Well, I don't want to intrude on girls' night or whatever. Maybe Matt is up for something."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe I could just practice in our dorm room," Mike continues, thinking out loud. "After all, I'm really just working on balance right now."

"That still seems rather risky," Rachel says.

"It's not like we have that many breakables," Mike replies. "As long as I make sure our laptops are protected, it'll be fine."

"If you says so," Rachel says.

"Excellent. New plan for the evening," Mike states.

"Yay," Quinn mutters under her breath.

"Okay, well I'm going to go practice and leave you ladies to your studying," Mike says. He leans in and kisses Rachel softly. "I'll see you later?"

Rachel nods.

"Nice to see you again, Quinn," Mike says, standing. "See you around."

"Bye Mike."

"Sorry about that," Rachel says, once Mike is out of hearing range.

"It's fine," Quinn replies. "He's your boyfriend."

Quinn's tense posture and tight expression don't really match her words, but Rachel knows pushing the issue will just result in Quinn shutting down, so she just nods in agreement.

They return to their mutual studying, though Rachel does notice that Quinn seems to be as close as humanly possible; it's almost as if Quinn's worried that if they're not touching, Rachel might get up and leave, maybe chase after Mike. Rachel hopes the blonde knows that she wouldn't have tried so hard to pull Quinn out of her shell, only to abandon her. 

"You know you're stuck with me right?" Rachel asks Quinn.

"What?" Quinn looks up from her book in surprise.

"If you're worried about what my dating Mike means," Rachel explains. "It doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. Now that you've let me in, you won't be able to shake me."

"Like a rash."

"Your cruel words wound me," Rachel teases. "But I shall not be deterred. You're definitely stuck with me."

"Yeah?" Quinn asks, looking a bit too hopeful for Rachel's comfort level. 

Rachel sighs internally. That's something that's going to have to be dealt with eventually. Rachel hopes it's later rather than sooner; and then wonders if she's been spending too much time with Beca, since she seems to be taking on her tendency for avoidance.

"Yes," Rachel replies. "I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn smiles and half hugs Rachel before returning to her studying. 

Contemplative, Rachel watches her for a moment before returning to her own textbook.


	20. Chapter 20

Beca really doesn't understand the way Lizzie's brain works. Yes, the routine they did at Regionals did better than Beca anticipated, but that doesn't really mean they should be repeating the performance. Certainly, the judges are going to be looking for something new from them.

She can't help but point that out. And she really does believe it. It's not just her need to argue with Lizzie. That's just a bonus. 

Which is good since it results in a ten minute argument that quickly escalades into a shouting match that takes both Megan and Monica to break up.

**…**

Dating Beca is an easy transition. Of course, it helps that they were basically already dating. Chloe is grateful to Rachel for pushing Beca. Being adamant that Beca be the one to make the first move made sense, but patience isn't necessarily Chloe's strong suit and so she had been growing weary of waiting for Beca to realize that they only thing missing from their relationship was kissing, well and other stuff, but it all falls under the same umbrella or whatever. 

However, Chloe does kind of wish that Beca would actually take the Bellas seriously. She learns the songs and the chorography, but the apathy radiating from her is thick and heavy and seems to hold her back.

Chloe spends a lot of time watching Beca and she can always tell when her girlfriend actually loses herself in the music. A sense of contentment falls over her and this pleased little grin appears on her face. Chloe sees it all the time when Beca's making a mix or explaining anything musically related. It appears whenever Beca lets herself go and stops worrying about what's cool or not and just enjoys the music.

It frustrates Chloe sometimes because Beca loves music as much as Chloe does, but still seems to censor herself. There are so many different types that Chloe doesn't understand why one song can be cool and one lame. Music is many things to many people and why does there have to be judgment about a person just because they like one song or another. 

Beca has definite beliefs of what is and isn't good music. However, she doesn't seem to apply her standards to Chloe's music taste; maybe because the red head's music is so eclectic. Or maybe it's just like Beca says, that Chloe is the exception to most of Beca's rules.

Of course Beca's attitude about music also applies to other things. There are plenty of things that Beca the bad ass just can't let herself go and enjoy. Chloe's slowly working on fixing that. She just hopes that Beca will eventually stop fighting everything.

**…**

Between Bellas rehearsal and being attached at the hip to Chloe, Beca really hasn't seen as much of Quinn lately. At least this time it isn't because the blonde is running away and hiding.

"So you've been hanging out a lot with Rachel?"

Quinn looks up from her book and nods.

"And that's not… difficult?"

"It's… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Beca replies.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we're going to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I, uh, think there's something you should know," Beca says, feeling nervous.

Quinn closes her book and crosses her arms. "What?"

Beca hadn't really planned on telling Quinn about what she walked in on the other day, but she also knows Quinn needs to admit her feelings for Rachel out loud. And maybe this news will be the push the blonde needs. 

"If you really do _like_ Rachel, you might want to pluck up your courage and tell her."

"Did you just say pluck?"

"I'm serious, Q," Beca says. "I think she might be dating Mike _and_ Matt."

Quinn does an actual double take at Beca's words. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I think Rachel is dating Mike and Matt," Beca repeats, deliberately slow.

"Whatever," Quinn scoffs. "Rachel would never--"

"I walked in on the three of them in bed together."

Quinn makes an odd squawking noise and grows pale.

"I mean, they were just sleeping," Beca says, because Quinn looks like she might be having a heart attack. "But still, they looked pretty cozy."

"So maybe they just fell asleep watching a movie or something," Quinn tries, still pale.

"Maybe," Beca agrees. "But they were spooning and under the covers. And all three of them were in Mike's bed. And we both know those beds aren't really meant to be shared, especially by three people."

"There's no way Rachel would…"

"You don't sound so sure," Beca points out. "And we both know that Rachel is open minded enough that she's not going to refuse a possible relationship just because it's unconventional." 

"What are you implying?" Quinn growls. 

"Nothing, Q," Beca replies, holding up her hands in defense. "I'm just saying that it's entirely possible that Rachel is dating both of them."

Quinn glares at Beca for another moment or two before letting out a reluctant sigh and nodding. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Look Quinn," Beca says, sinking onto Quinn's bed, next to her. "I didn't tell you to hurt your feelings. I told you because you need to get off your ass and do something."

Quinn looks lost. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Beca replies. "Maybe admit that there's something more than friendship between the two of you? Tell her that you love her—"

"I don't—"

"Let's just stop lying to ourselves, shall we?"

Quinn nods, eyes on her lap.

"I know I probably shouldn’t push," Beca continues. "But you and Rach pushed me and it worked out pretty well, right?"

Quinn nods again, eyes still on her lap.

"So I'm pushing you," Beca concludes. "If you want to date Rachel, then you should. You just take a deep breath and tell her how you feel."

"Simple as that," Quinn replies.

"Simple as that," Beca repeats, ignoring the obvious sarcasm.

"I don't know if I can," Quinn admits.

"Hey, I totally get that you're afraid," Beca says. "I just worry that you're going to lose your chance. I mean, a person doesn't enter a relationship with two other people if there isn't the real possibility of it being serious. Right?"

Quinn nods.

"So you need to step up and do something."

" _Okay_."

It seems like Beca might have actually gotten through to Quinn, so she lets it drop. But she does have one last thought.

"And if you want help with a grand romantic gesture, well, I guess I could help."

"Grand romantic gesture?" Quinn questions.

"Well this is Rachel we're talking about," Beca replies. "She'd be putty in your hands if you pursued her with a grand romantic gesture."

"I'll think about it," Quinn says.

**…**

While Quinn appreciates the head up that Beca gave her about Rachel possibly dating two guys at the same time, Quinn's still not entirely sure that she actually believes it. Even though, yes, Quinn can agree that Rachel wouldn’t not pursued a relationship just because it was different from the norm. But Quinn also knows that Rachel has these dreams of what her life is supposed to be. And the blonde's not sure if a relationship with two people fits into that. However, Quinn then questions if Rachel would let that stop her. It doesn't take her long to realize that she wouldn't.

Denial has been Quinn's companion for longer than it hasn't and so it's difficult for her to so easily let it drop. It took her a great deal of soul searching to be able to admit just to herself that she loves Rachel. And she's been working towards maybe being able to say it out loud to another person. Being around Rachel more seems to be helping.

But now it sounds like she's lost the luxury of time; if Beca is to be believed.

Weirdly, though her first instinct was that Rachel is absolutely _not_ dating both Mike and Matt, she's beginning to change her mind. The more she thinks about it, the more possible it seems.

The reason she's been so reluctant to date Rachel is fear of what her father would say. He had been adamant that she not embarrass him and besmirch the Fabray name. He actually used the word besmirch. But considering how far away she is from Ohio, Quinn has to wonder if that's even possible. After all, does anyone around here give a shit about the Fabray name? She includes herself in that question and finds the answer to be absolutely not.

And just because she starts dating Rachel, doesn't necessarily mean it'll be anything serious. They're college students. It definitely doesn't have to be anything serious. So she can date Rachel and go home for the summer unattached and scandal free.

Never mind the fact that Quinn already knows what she feels for Rachel is quite serious and that breaking all ties for the summer might possibly break her. She tries to ignore that. How can she love Rachel when she's only known her since September? Quinn hadn't realized how apparently easy it is to fall in love without become conscious of it.

Maybe it's time to stop ignoring that little voice in her head that's been telling her to start ignoring her father's existence and live her own life. It's the voice that reminds Quinn that this is her life and since she's already broken away from the perfect mold she'd been desperately trying to unsuccessfully fill for years, she might as well say fuck it and just go after what she wants. Especially since she's never really going to earn back her father's approval. She lost that the day she told him she was pregnant. Quinn knows there is nothing she can do to make him see her as his little girl anymore. And most days she questions why she even cares.

**…**

Beca knows it might not seem like it to other people, but she really is trying; which is why she reluctantly has lunch with her dad.

Thankfully, he agrees to have lunch in his office. He has some sandwiches delivered and he sits behind his desk while she sits across from him.

Even now, he still seems shocked that she's actually there, in his office, by choice. And she can admit that it is rather unexpected. Still, she promised Chloe that she'd at least _try_.

Conversation is kept deliberately light. She talks superficially about her classes while he tells anecdotes about questions asked in class or the strange papers that his students hand in.

"And how is it going with the Bellas?" he asks. 

Beca shrugs. "It's fine. We don't always see eye to eye, but what are you going to do?"

"What does that mean? You don't always see eye to eye?"

"Just that I totally disagree with our set list," Beca answers. "The Bellas are so old school, it's embarrassing. And not in that cool retro way either. Just the sad, stuck in the past, unwilling to change or even consider the possibility of change way."

"Which of course you hate," he concludes.

Beca nods. "What's the point if you're not out there being different, attempting something new. That's what keeps people interested. Not tradition."

"There's something to be said for tradition though too, Bec."

Beca shrugs again. "Maybe. Lizzie still doesn't have to be such a bitch about it."

"And you're criticisms are constructive and given respectfully?"

"Not really."

"Maybe it's your delivery," he tells her. "If you approach her less caustically, she might be more willing to consider your position."

"I doubt it," Beca replies. "But please don't give me any cliché quotes like attracting more flies with honey than vinegar."

"Fair enough."

They lapse into an only mildly awkward silence as they chew their sandwiches.

"So…" he tries. "Dating anyone?"

Beca groans. "We are _so_ not talking about my dating."

"Because you're seeing someone?"

" _Dad_."

"Well, if you are," he continues. "I'd like to meet her one day."

"No offense dad," Beca replies. "But that sounds like a big ball of awkward that I'm going to avoid at all costs."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty," he chuckles.

Feeling a bit embarrassed at his enthusiasm at her statement, she just mumbles, "You're welcome" and returns to her sandwich.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Whole Wide World by Wreckless Eric

Rachel has decided to break up with Mike. While still causal, it's beginning to feel like they're moving towards serious and since Rachel _still_ can't get Quinn out of her head, it feels unfair to Mike to continue things.

She decides to tell him in his room that way, she can make a quick escape. It goes better than Rachel expected. She's her usual straight forward self and she'd like to think that Mike appreciates it, but she can't be sure. Just because he appreciated it while they were dating, doesn't mean he appreciates it when they're breaking up.

When she leaves, she tells Mike she still wants to be friends, but completely understands if he doesn't feel the same way. He just nods and she can't help but apologize one more time before quietly shutting the door.

Even though it was the right thing to do, Rachel still feels somewhat low. She decides to text Chloe.

**…**

"Rachel broke up with Mike."

Beca looks up the mix she's working on. Chloe's reading a text, from Rachel apparently.

"Okay."

"This would be the perfect opportunity for Quinn," Chloe continues. "To actually admit how she feels."

"Probably," Beca agrees. "But you might be waiting a long time for that."

"Maybe you need to give her another push."

"I already told her that Rachel was dating Mike and Matt," Beca replies, looking embarrassed.

Chloe laughs. "I can't believe you really thought that."

"Hey, they were totally all in bed together," Beca protests.

"Serves you right for just walking into the room, anyway," Chloe replies.

"Matt always said it was no big deal," Beca says. "That's why they don’t lock the door."

"Uh huh," Chloe smirks. "Well I can't wait to see Rach's face when you tell her what you thought."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because she's on her way over and that will definitely cheer her up."

Beca groans.

**…**

Rachel's stretched out on Quinn's bed. The three of them are pretty sure the blonde won't mind, but Rachel still can't make herself relax. At least not until Chloe makes Beca tell Rachel the reason why she's been acting so weird around her lately. Rachel figured it had something to do with Quinn, but Beca's admission takes her by surprise and she laughs so hard she almost falls off Quinn's bed.

"You could have just asked," Rachel manages once she's stopped laughing.

"That sounds awkward," Beca retorts.

"Aca-awkward even," Chloe adds.

Beca rolls her eyes, but smiles at Chloe. 

"And I suppose you told Quinn," Rachel ventures.

Beca nods.

"Why?"

Beca shrugs. "She needs the push, right?"

"She does," Chloe agrees.

"You guys pushed me," Beca continues. "And I think it turned out all right."

"Just all right?" Chloe smirks.

"Eh, pretty decent then."

" _Decent_?"

Recognizing the twinkle in Chloe's eye, Rachel watches in amusement as the red head knocks Beca's headphones off her head and pulls her onto the bed. Chloe then precedes to tickle her demanding that Beca retract her statement.

"Never!" Beca declares.

"It worked out aca-awesome," Chloe tells her. "Say it!"

"I never surrender!"

Chloe now has Beca pinned on the bed as she straddles her. She bends down as if she's going to kiss her, but stops inches from her lips. "So just all right, huh? You sure about that?"

"What if, it's, uh," Beca gulps. "The best thing that ever happened to me?"

Chloe grins. "Good answer."

Rachel's glad she'd already grabbed a book off Quinn's desk as she avoids watching the couple make out. However, when her roommate lets out a particularly breathy moan, Rachel knows it's time for her to leave. She sets the book on the bed and quietly exits the room.

**…**

When Quinn returns to the room, she find Beca and Chloe curled up on Beca's bed, studying. They look up in unison, both wearing big grins. It's a bit creepy and Quinn pauses for a moment and considers running. Nothing good will come of those two grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hi," she says nervously walking in.

"Hey Quinn," Chloe replies. "We need to talk."

"Um, all right."

"So Beca and I have been talking and I've decided it's time to push."

"Huh?"

"Rachel broke up with Mike today," Beca says.

"And so we think it's the perfect time for you to tell her how you feel," Chloe finishes.

"I don't know…"

"Quinn," Beca says. "Your dad's all the way back in Ohio. It doesn't matter what he might think about the situation. Right?"

"He could find out," Quinn tries.

"He could," Beca agrees. "But it won't matter because you'll have Rachel."

"Besides, she'll be there every step of the way, fighting for you," Chloe adds. "Won't be able to stop her."

Beca lets out a scoffing laugh. "Definitely not."

Quinn smiles because she knows they're both right.

"So the question is," Chloe says. "How are you going to tell her?"

**…**

"I don't understand why we still have to rehearse," Beca grumbles. "We already know the stupid routine."

"Just because we did fine at Regionals, doesn't mean we're good enough for the semi finals," Lizzie retorts. "We were sloppy out there. And by we, I mean you, Mitchell."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious. You're the weak link in this scenario. If we don't advance, I'm blaming you."

"It certainly won't be because there are groups out there that are better than us doing something innovative and daring."

"This is a capella, Mitchell," Lizzie says. " _Tradition_ is how you get things done."

Beca sighs, but doesn't response. The tone of Lizzie's voice is the same as the time she made Beca run up and down the stairs for a half hour. She's definitely not in the mood for that again.

"Why do you insist on pushing her buttons?" Chloe whispers.

"Maybe her disinclination is pushing _my_ buttons," Beca retorts.

"Quiet! Let's go again."

**…**

Chloe's acting weird. And has been for a couple days. It's starting to worry Rachel because it means something is going on, but Rachel can't figure out what it could be. Part of her hopes that it has something to do with Quinn, but she isn't getting her hopes up. The last time she did that, she ended up severely disappointed.

Beca's at the radio station, so Chloe's actually studying in the room. Rachel's glad, except that the constant glances are a bit distracting. Rachel cannot figure out why Chloe feels the need to check on her every twenty seconds; as if she's going to just suddenly disappear. It's starting to effect her concentration a bit.

"Do you need something?" Rachel finally asks.

"What? No. Why?"

"Because you keep looking at me," Rachel replies.

"I do not."

Rachel sighs. "Maybe I'll just go to the library to study," she says as she starts to gather up her books.

"What? _No_."

Even if Rachel hadn't already been suspicious, Chloe's reaction would have raised red flags.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't hang out as much anymore," Chloe replies frantically.

"Didn't we just hang out yesterday?" Rachel asks. "We were in Quinn and Beca's room and the two of you even managed not to make out for _too_ long in front of us."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'm going to go study elsewhere."

"Rach," Chloe says. "I don't want to drive you out of the room. I'll stop. I swear."

Rachel eyes her for a moment before nodding. "Fine."

They return to their studying and though Rachel does still feel Chloe's eyes on her more often than normal, it's far fewer times than before and so she's able to concentrate.

In fact, when there's a knock on the door, Rachel looks up in surprise. Chloe is up instantly and answering the door. Rachel hears some murmuring, piquing her curiosity, but Chloe has the door closed enough that Rachel can't really see who's at the door.

"I'm going to step out for a minute," Chloe says. "But you have a visitor. See you guys later."

Before Rachel can reply, Chloe is out the door and Rachel finds herself staring at a very nervous looking Quinn.

"Hello Quinn."

"Hey Rachel."

"What brings you by?"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Rachel shakes her head, intrigued about the edginess that the blonde is displaying.

"Oh good." Quinn grabs Chloe's desk chair and sets it in front of Rachel's bed, before sitting in it. "So… I want to say something. And I need you to stay quiet until I finish or I might not make it through. Okay?"

Rachel nods.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "I was raised to believe that appearance is everything. It doesn't necessarily mean things are going well, but if it looks like that to the outside world, then that's all that matters."

Rachel nods again, because that's certainly been hinted at plenty.

"And even though I wasn't the favorite," Quinn continues. "That's my sister. I was still acceptable, not a detriment to the Fabray family name." Quinn takes another deep breath. "That is until I became pregnant."

Rachel lets out a quiet, "Oh." before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth.

Quinn gives her a small smile and continues. "Obviously this didn't go over well. I was kicked out of the house. Thankfully, the uh, dad's family let me stay with them. It was a huge scandal since I was president of the celibacy club. Junior year was very stressful. Puck, the dad, he wanted to keep the baby, wanted us to be a family. But there was no way in hell I was going to tie myself down to Lima fucking Ohio and I definitely wasn't going to marry Puck. I think the only reason I slept with him was to piss off my father. Not only was I having premarital sex, but he was Jewish. It was like a one two punch to his delicate Catholic sensibilities." Quinn gives herself a small shake as if she's still trying to get rid of her teenage rebellion. "I gave the baby up for adoption. It made the most sense, neither of us were ready to be parents and that poor little girl deserved better than what we could give her. It was a closed adoption, but I was assured that she was adopted by a loving family and that she was wanted. Over the summer, I was allowed to move back home. Though it was obvious that my father didn't want that, I'm sure my mother and sister were able to convince him to think about what it looked like to the rest of the town that he'd kicked out his pregnant teenage daughter."

Rachel wants to say something, but holds back, wanting to keep her promise to Quinn.

"So I spent my senior year looking for ways to pay for college because I was still getting out of Lima. But then Russell agreed to still pay as long as I went to one of his two choices of schools; both of which were very, very far away from Lima, Barden and another one in Northern California. But if I do anything that he thinks sullies the Fabray family name, he'll stop paying." Quinn shrugs after a moment. "So you can understand where my apprehension about…well, you know, comes from." 

Rachel nods.

"But I've been doing some soul searching and talking to Beca and Chloe and I realized that I can't let Russell control me forever. Because eventually I'll be exactly what _he_ wants while losing the possibility of being what _I_ want." Quinn takes another deep breath. "And what I want right now, is you."

Rachel smiles.

"But uh, Chloe seems to think that me simply saying that wouldn’t be enough," Quinn continues. "So, uh, well, just a sec."

Rachel wonders why Chloe would tell Quinn that since getting Quinn to even admit there was something between them would be a big step in Rachel's mind. Still, she's not going to complain as she watches Quinn stand and walk to Chloe's side of the room. She reaches under the bed and pulls out a guitar, which Rachel wasn't expecting. Quinn then returns to the chair and sits.

_When I was a young girl_  
My mama said to me   
There's only one girl in the world for you   
And she probably lives in Tahiti 

_I'd go the whole wide world_  
I'd go the whole wide world   
Just to find her 

_Or maybe she's in the Bahamas_  
Where the Carribean sea is blue   
Weeping in a tropical moonlit night   
Because nobody's told her 'bout you 

_I'd go the whole wide world_  
I'd go the whole wide world   
Just to find her   
I'd go the whole wide world   
I'd go the whole wide world   
Find out where they hide her 

_Why am I hanging around in the rain out here_  
Trying to pick up a girl   
Why are my eyes filling up with these lonely tears   
When there're girls all over the world 

_Is she lying on a tropical beach somewhere_  
Underneath the tropical sun   
Pining away in a heatwave there   
Hoping that I won't be long 

_I should be lying on that sun-soaked beach with her_  
Caressing her warm brown skin   
And then in a year or maybe not quite   
We'll be sharing the same next of kin 

_I'd go the whole wide world_  
I'd go the whole wide world   
Just to find her   
I'd go the whole wide world   
I'd go the whole wide world   
Find out where they hide her 

The moment that Quinn finishes the song, Rachel stands and carefully takes the guitar from her. She sets it on Chloe's bed and then returns to the now very anxious looking Quinn. She straddles Quinn's lap and wraps her arms around the blonde.

"So you liked it?" Quinn asks quietly, smiling.

Rachel kisses her, Quinn's song still playing in her head.


	22. Chapter 22

Beca's favorite thing about Quinn finally admitting her feelings to Rachel is the amount of mocking material it is giving her. It turns out that a happy Quinn is ridiculously cheesy. And even though Beca totally understands the feeling, it doesn't mean she's going to stop teasing Quinn. It's a nice distraction from the complete and utter irritation she feels after each Bellas rehearsal.

It probably doesn't help that she's still deliberately pushing Lizzie's buttons during each rehearsal. She just can't seem to help herself. 

She knows she should stop, especially since even Chloe seems to getting annoyed with her. She hasn't said anything yet, but Beca has been receiving a lot less Chloe smiles during rehearsal.

Beca wants to blame it on Lizzie, on her personality, even though she knows it's more about her and her own issues with authority. Well that and her need to be different and experiment. One of Beca's favorite things about music is the possibilities. It's one of the reasons she was drawn to remixes. Just because a song already exists, doesn't mean it can't change, can't become more than it was, can't evolve. There's always another step you can take with it. And Lizzie's rigidity doesn't really allow that. And Beca just can't be okay with that; she wishes she could, but she just can't. 

**…**

Rachel knows Quinn has an amazing voice, so she's surprised when the blonde informs her that she has no intention of auditioning for the spring musical, _Dames at Sea_.

"It's has tap dancing and parody, Quinn," Rachel says. "How can you not want to audition?"

"I'm really not that much of a tapper," Quinn replies.

"So? It's still good practice. And the department should know how talented you are," Rachel tells her.

"I'm really not that—"

"You are, Quinn."

It's obviously what the blonde needed to hear because she allows Rachel to drag her to the audition.

This time the director is Dr. Allen Talle and the stage manager is Rob Schmitt. He calls people up, once again in alphabetical order. Rachel is fifth.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing "Stay With Me" from _Into the Woods_."

"Whenever you're ready, Ms. Berry," Dr. Talle says.

_Don't you know what's out there in the world?_  
Someone has to shield you from the world.  
Stay with me. 

_Princes wait there in the world, it's true._  
Princes, yes, but wolves and humans, too.  
Stay at home.  
I am home. 

_Who out there could love you more than I?_  
What out there that I cannot supply?  
Stay with me. 

_Stay with me,_  
The world is dark and wild.  
Stay a child while you can be a child.  
With me. 

Rachel gives a small curtsey.

"Very nice, Ms. Berry. All right, Rob, who's next?"

Another four people audition before it's Quinn's turn.

"Hi," she says. "My name's Quinn Fabray and I'll be singing "Goodnight My Someone" from _The Music Man_."

_Goodnight, my someone,_  
Goodnight, my love,  
Sleep tight, my someone,   
Sleep tight, my love,  
Our star is shining it's brightest light  
For goodnight, my love, for goodnight.  
Sweet dreams be yours, dear,  
If dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might  
Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight  
True love can be whispered from heart to heart  
When lovers are parted they say  
But I must depend on a wish and a star  
As long as my heart doesn't know who you are.  
Sweet dreams be yours dear,  
If dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might  
Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight.  
Goodnight,  
Goodnight. 

Quinn half bows before exiting the stage.

"Outstanding as always, Quinn," Rachel whispers as the blonde sits back down next to her.

Rachel wants to kiss her, or at the very least, hold her hand, but Quinn's definitely not ready to be out, so Rachel settles on a quick hand squeeze before returning her attention to the other auditions.

**…**

Beca hates to admit it, but she might be whipped. It's the only explanation of why she's currently on a double date with her roommate; both having been talked into it by their girlfriends.

"I don’t see why you're grumbling," Chloe says. "The four of us already hang out. Calling it a double date doesn't change anything."

"It's the connotations," Beca replies.

"And what does it imply?" Chloe asks, amused.

Beca shrugs. "I don’t know. I just feel like I'm in some weird romantic comedy right now."

"Your aversion to movies is not a legit excuse," Chloe tells her.

"I just don't understand why we have to go out," Beca continues. "Why can't we just hang out in the room like usual?"

"Because we do that all the time."

"So you're saying we're on a double date every day?" Beca questions. 

"Are you purposely being difficult?"

"Couldn't we do something else?" Beca asks.

"You vetoed bowling," Chloe points out.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to wear shoes that other people have sweated in."

"Well when you say it like that," Chloe says. "Though roller skates are kinda the same principle."

"That is part of my issue," Beca admits.

"I thought you didn't know how to skate," Chloe replies.

"That too."

"Here."

Both Beca and Chloe look up in surprise to find Rachel in front of them.

"What is this?" Beca asks.

"Extra socks," Rachel replies. "You can wear them and they cover every part of you that is forced to touch the inside of the skate boot."

"I'm not sure that's enough protection," Beca protests.

"These aren't regular socks," Rachel replies. "They're specially reinforced. I found them online. I also use them for bowling."

"See," Chloe says.

"It's not fair that you guys are ganging up on me because of this," Beca gripes. 

"Just get your ass out here, Mitchell," Quinn says, appearing next to Rachel. 

"You're not the boss of me," Beca retorts.

"No, that's definitely Chloe," Quinn smirks.

Beca scowls.

"Besides," Quinn continues. "You know refusing just means they're going to come up with something worse next time."

Beca groans, looking to Chloe who gives a grinning nod and then to Rachel who smirks and nods as well.

"Fine," Beca sighs. "Give me the damn socks."

**…**

Rachel is surprised when Mike approaches her after tap class to still hang out like they used to. He's shy about it, a side that Rachel only saw a few times in the beginning of their friendship. She agrees and they grab lunch before their next classes.

She tells Quinn about it later as they're studying in Rachel's room, sprawled together on her bed.

"I had lunch with Mike today."

"Oh?" Quinn seems to barely be holding back a growl.

Rachel nods. "You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"Course not," Quinn replies, but doesn't sound all that confident to Rachel.

"I broke up with him because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Rachel continues.

"So you keep saying."

"And you don't believe me?" Rachel questions. "Because _I'm_ certainly aware of how painfully honest I am. Surely you are as well."

Quinn scoffs. "Yes, Rachel, I am aware of your brutal honesty."

"Then I'm not sure what the issue is."

"You guys _just_ broke up," Quinn replies. "And you're already hanging out as friends?"

"Well it's already been a couple weeks and we weren't that serious," Rachel offers.

"He seemed really into you," Quinn mutters.

"But I only had eyes for you," Rachel replies, smiling sweetly.

Quinn sighs. "I'm not jealous… exactly. It's just you're the first person I've dated because I wanted to, not just because of what my father might think. Maybe I'm a bit paranoid is all."

"Which is understandable Quinn," Rachel says. "And I don't mind reminding you that you're the _only_ one that I want. Okay?"

Quinn nods.

**…**

Beca is putting the finish touches on her Bella uniform when she hears one of her mixes on the radio. She can't believe that Luke is actually playing one; she just assumed there were sitting in the booth, gathering dust. Glancing at the time, she sees that she's supposed to be on the bus in fifteen minutes. She can't help it, she's got to talk to Luke before she leaves.

She passes Chloe in the hallway as she rushes out.

"We're supposed to leave in like ten minutes," Chloe calls after her. 

"I'll meet you there," Beca throws over her shoulder. 

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta talk to Luke!"

Beca speeds across campus the best she can in heels and makes it in record time. She taps the glass of the booth causing Luke to look up from the board.

"This is my track!" she exclaims. "You're playing my song! That is so awesome! You like it?"

Luke exits the booth, grinning. 

"I can't believe you're playing it! That is amazing!"

"It's a sick beat," Luke replies as he walks to a shelf, obviously looking for an album. "Listen Becs, I want you to take the night shift over spring break. Play your music."

"Seriously?"

Luke nods. "The DJ at the Garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better."

"Yeah it is," Beca grins.

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should come with." Having found the CD he was looking for, Luke begins walking back to the booth.

"I can't," Beca replies. "I have a… thing."

Luke gives her outfit the once over. "Flight attendant training?"

"The Barden Bellas, actually. The semi finals are tonight."

"Really?" Luke asks. "I did not have you pegged as an a cappella girl."

Beca shrugs. "Sometimes people can surprise you."

Luke shrugs. "Spring break shift is still yours."

"Thanks." Noticing the time, Beca groans. "Shit. Gotta go." She reaches out and turns up the volume as Luke heads back into the booth. Beca takes one more moment to bask and then lets her track play her out.

**…**

Rachel and Quinn have both spent a significant amount of time with Fat Amy, but oddly enough, never together; with their roommates, yes, and even stranger, with the each other's roommate.

It's just one more thing about the car ride that is strange for Rachel. The first is Fat Amy's car, a cherry red Mustang convertible. Rachel's not sure what car she was expecting Fat Amy to have, but a Mustang definitely wasn't on the list.

The second is the fourth passenger in the vehicle, a very quiet Asian girl named Lily. Rachel can never really make out what she's saying. She tries apologizing, but Fat Amy assures her that Lily's used to it.

The third is that Lily apparently knows Chloe very well. At least that's what Fat Amy claims stating that Lily and Chloe are lab partners. Rachel does remember hearing random odd stories about her roommate's lab partner. Lily is not what she imagined.

The fourth is getting hit by flying Mexican food. Thankfully, it's just the Mustang; even luckier, the top isn't down. Apparently it was thrown by Bumper from the Treblemakers' bus. He and Fat Amy have "history". Rachel doesn't want to think about what that means.

The fifth occurs when they pull into a gas station to clean the burrito off the windshield. Rachel heads inside for a bottle of water and Quinn follows because she doesn't feel comfortable sitting in the car alone with Lily.

While Rachel is waiting in line to pay, Quinn rushes over to her, very excited.

"Look what I found."

Rachel can't help but make a face. "Sno Balls?"

"I've never had one before," Quinn replies. "And they don't even make these anymore."

"So you think eating one _now_ is a good idea?" Rachel questions. "Do you know how old that thing probably is? Was it dusty when you picked it up?"

"I'm curious."

"They're pink marshmallow coconut balls," Rachel replies.

"And you're not curious about pink marshmallow coconut balls? How are they made? _Why_ are they made? And why did they decide to dye the coconut pink? Or better yet, why are they shaped like boobs? Is there any dessert on the face of the planet that could stimulate this much debate?"

Rachel just shakes her head as she pays for her water.

**…**

Beca's surprised that she's a bit nervous. She hadn't been at Regionals, but for some reason, this kind of matters. She wonders when _that_ happened.

"You look nervous," Chloe whispers.

"I am," Beca whispers back.

"Does this mean you're starting to actually care?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "Maybe."

"It's not a bad thing," Chloe says.

"I just hate it when my dad is right," Beca replies.

"Well according to you, it's a rare occurrence," Chloe says. "So odds were he'd have to be, eventually."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Quiet you two," Lizzie snaps. "Just because the two of you are lezzing it up, doesn't mean that—"

"Just leave 'em alone, Liz," Monica interjects.

"Why the hell should I?"

Monica shrugs. "Because they're cute together."

"Bellas you're up next."

"And because we're next," Monica finishes.

"Whatever," Lizzie growls, glaring at Beca.

**…**

The Bellas' performance is fine. That's all Rachel can think. It's obvious that they're a talented group, but she can understand what Beca means about the very tight leash Lizzie seems to have on the group. Even though all the girls are smiling, they still remind Rachel of a robot than a college musical group. It's such a contrast to the rest of the groups, especially those that seem to be just extensions of the music they're creating; like the Treblemakers, though Rachel is loathe to admit it.

Rachel is shocked when they manage to make it to the finals, though it's probably only because the best group of the night, the Lyrical Lyres, who are even better than the Treblemakers, had a small mistake. Rachel's pretty sure she and the judges are some of the very few who caught it. Apparently, it was enough to override their amazing performance. 

They're in the lobby waiting to congratulate the Bellas, well Chloe and Beca, before taking off when Fat Amy gets into an argument with one of the fans of the Lyrical Lyres about the Bellas advancing over them.

Rachel steps in and tries to calm the situation, but for some reason her presence seems to make things worse. Maybe because Fat Amy is so riled up and is right in the guy's face.

"Oh, you don't want to go there," Fat Amy says. "Because once the kraken is released, there's no going back."

"Fat Amy," Rachel hisses. "Just let it go."

"Yeah, _Fat Amy_ ," the guy's girlfriend jeers. "Let it go. The Bellas are old school and has beens. You just need to face facts."

"They may be major aca-bitches," Fat Amy growls. "But they're still better than you two."

"At least we're talented enough to be former members," the girl sneers. "You're just a fat fucking bitch."

For some reason it's the swearing that sets Rachel off and before she can really think it through, she's punching the girl hard in the jaw.

**…**

Of all of the things Beca expected to happen today, entering the lobby and seeing _Rachel_ punch a girl with Fat Amy cheering her on is definitely not one of them. She doesn't see Quinn anywhere, which she finds odd, but doesn't really have time to dwell on it. Instead, she rushes to Rachel and Fat Amy's aid, ignoring Lizzie's warnings to stay out of it.

She gets there just in time to step in between Rachel and the girl's boyfriend. He towers over her and threatens Rachel for punching Tonya, which is apparently the bitchy girl's name. It doesn't help that Beca can hear Fat Amy in the background, egging everything on with phrases like school pride and aca-honor.

And then suddenly the guy is right in Beca’s face, cursing harshly. Beca’s willing to ignore that, partly because Rachel got in such an excellent punch, but then he has the audacity to actually shove her and start tossing out threats. She tries to get him to back off, but he won’t, so she does the only thing she can think of, and punches him. 

It stings like a bitch. Beca figured it would hurt, but the pain still takes her by surprise. She winces as the guy actually drops to the ground.

"Raymond!" the girlfriend cries out.

Beca wonders if her punch was really that great or if, and this is more likely, the posturing asshole is just a wuss.

The cop just appears out of nowhere. Beca can't figure out if he was just passing by or if someone called the cops. Either way, once he steps in, things begin to calm down immediately. He asks what the hell is going on and the girl speaks up quickly.

"There two here _attacked_ us."

The officer looks at Rachel and Beca, looking angry and disheveled, but hardly menacing. She might think of herself as a badass, but Beca knows her height keeps her from being too intimidating.

Because the couple insist on pressing charges and are actually sporting bruises inflicted by Rachel and Beca, they are arrested. Despite both Chloe and Quinn protests, they’re cuffed and led to a squad car. 

**…**

“And you thought a cappella was boring and lame,” Rachel quips as they sit in the back of the squad car, waiting.

Beca rolls her eyes at her. “I think it’s more about Fat Amy and her apparent unwillingness to back down.”

“Maybe.”

“I can’t believe _you_ punched someone,” Beca says.

“ _Me_? What about you?”

“He started it,” Beca protests.

“Well, she did too,” Rachel argues.

“Hey, you don’t need to defend yourself to me,” Beca tells her. “I just didn’t expect it, is all I'm saying.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

“Where was Quinn during all this?” Beca asks.

“Bathroom,” Rachel replies. “Who would have thought things would turn so quickly?”

“How’d you get involved in the first place?”

“I was just trying to keep Fat Amy from doing anything she’d regret.”

Beca chuckles. “Ironic then.”

“I don’t regret punching her,” Rachel replies.

“Good to know,” Beca says as the cop finally climbs into the front seat.

“Could you run the sirens?” Rachel asks him.

“No,” he snaps.

“Not even for just a minute?”

“Why?” Beca asks.

“Because if I’m going to get arrested, I want the full experience.”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t run the sirens to take people back to the station,” Beca replies.

“I suppose you’re right,” Rachel agrees, sighing.

**…**

Thankfully, they keep them together. Even if they’re not the most intimidating pair, it’s still nice to have the familiar presence.

“I really hope we don’t have to stay here all night,” Rachel says, sitting primly next to Beca.

“Hopefully Chloe and Quinn are bailing us out,” Beca replies.

“It hardly seems fair since those two were so confrontational.”

“I think Fat Amy was itching for a fight,” Beca says.

Rachel sighs. “So you’re saying I should have stayed out of it?” 

“Considering I jumped in too, who am I to judge?”

“Berry. Mitchell.”

Even though there weren’t any charges filed, it still takes a while to process them and so when they’re finally exiting the station, it’s very late. They’re greeted by their girlfriends, a sheepish looking Fat Amy and a grinning Lily.

“Thanks for waiting,” Rachel says as they walk to Fat Amy’s car.

“Like I was going to leave you behind,” Fat Amy replies. “I saw you punch that bitch. I’m gonna stay on your good side.”

Rachel smirks.

“Hey, I took down a guy who was like a foot taller than me,” Beca says. “Doesn’t that count for something?”

“Course it does,” Chloe assures her as they climb into the back seat.

Luckily, the four of them can easily squeeze into the back seat.

“I thought you were a big believer in non violent confrontation,” Quinn says to Rachel.

Rachel nods. “I am. However, my temper can sometimes get away from me. Plus she very much reminded me of a girl who used to bully me in high school.”

“I thought it was hot,” Chloe smiles.

“You would,” Beca retorts.

“I did too,” Fat Amy says, from the driver’s seat.

Lily says something too, but no one’s quite sure what.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Beca asks.

So Fat Amy turns on the music and they spend the rest of the drive back singing.

They’re about ten minutes from campus when Beca and Chloe receive a text. It’s from Megan.

_Wanted to give you a heads up. I think Lizzie was an uber bitch and called Dr. Mitchell._

“Shit,” Beca exclaims. “Shit. And double shit.”

“It’ll be fine,” Chloe assures her. “We’ll just explain what happened.”

“What’s up?” Quinn asks.

“That bitch Lizzie called my dad,” Beca replies. “How does she even know?”

“Bitch is an English major if you can believe that,” Fat Amy offers.

“She also seems like the type to do a rigorous background check on people,” Rachel adds. “I should know. We can smell our own.”

This earns a lot of raised eyebrows and a smirk from Lily.

“You are really weird, dude,” Beca says.

**…**

Lizzie did in fact call Beca's dad. When the four of them enter Quinn and Beca’s room, they find a very cross looking Dr. Mitchell waiting for them.

“You were arrested?!”

“It was a misunderstanding that got out of control,” Beca defends. “They didn’t charge us.”

“Us? You dragged these girls into it as well?”

“Actually, Dr. Mitchell,” Rachel interjects. “It was all my fault. Beca was just trying to help me and things just got out of control.”

“I appreciate you trying to defend her, Rachel,” Dr. Mitchell replies. “But this isn’t the first time that Beca’s gotten into trouble.”

“Detention in high school hardly counts,” Beca retorts. “And according to all the counselors, I was just acting out because of my unstable home life.”

“Right. Of course. All your problems are my fault.”

“Why are you even here, dad?” Beca asks.

“Because when I get a call saying that my daughter’s been arrested, I become concerned,” he replies.

“Well, considering the girl who called you just wanted to cause trouble for me, maybe you shouldn’t worry so much,” Beca tells him.

“Lizzie is an excellent student and apparently the leader of the Barden Bellas. She said that she was worried about your anger management.”

“Says the chick with the vocabulary that would make a sailor blush,” Beca says. “She hates me dad. Remember when we talked about it?”

Rachel decides she has to step in again. “Look, we weren’t charged with anything. The couple that made the accusations, withdrew them since we have a dozen witnesses that say they provoked us. It’s really not a big deal, sir.”

Dr. Mitchell sighs. “Fine. But don’t think this conversation is over.”

“Joy.”

“I should go,” he says. “Nice to see you again, Quinn, Rachel. And?”

“Oh, I’m Chloe, sir.”

He nods. “Nice to meet you. We’ll talk tomorrow,” he tells Beca before stalking out of the room.

“Well that was unpleasant,” Beca says. 

“I’m sure once you’ve both had time to cool off, it’ll be fine,” Rachel tells her.

“I guess," Beca says. "Wait a minute. You know my dad?”

"Um, not really?"

“You’re not taking one of his classes,” Quinn says. “He’s not any of the professors you complain about.” 

“Uh, maybe I just don’t have any problems with him.”

“Uh huh,” Chloe says. “We all know that’s not true. So spill.”

Rachel sighs. “I may have gone to talk to Dr. Mitchell at one point when I felt he was being too harsh on Beca?”

“You went and talked to him? About me?”

Rachel nods. “I’m sorry if I over stepped my bounds, but after you told us he came down on you after the Bellas refused to let you join, I just felt that hearing you really were trying from someone else might make a difference.”

“Oh.”

“That is really sweet, Rach,” Chloe says, pulling her into a hug.

“Yeah, it really is,” Quinn agrees, wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind once Chloe lets her go.

“We’d only known each other for a couple weeks,” Beca says.

“I know.”

“You really are a freak,” Beca continues, a fond smile on her face.

“Thanks is also an accepted response,” Rachel replies, dryly.

**…**

“So quite a night,” Chloe says as they snuggle into Beca’s bed.

“I know. Getting into the finals seems like weeks ago, not hours.”

“Thank god they didn’t press charges,” Chloe continues.

“They would have been bullshit charges,” Beca retorts.

“You still totally decked a guy, Beca,” Chloe points out.

“Well yeah, did you see him try to push me around?” Beca asks.

“I just can’t believe it was you and Rachel who were arrested for assault,” Chloe says. 

“Is that a short joke? Because it is so not the time for that.”

“No,” Chloe replies. “I guess I just didn’t expect the punch from Rachel and I certainly didn’t expect you to take down a guy with one hit.”

“Yeah, I coulda been a contender.”

"Oh, so older movies are okay?"

"I don’t know," Beca replies. "People always say that."

"Just promise me that you're not going to go after Lizzie for calling your dad."

"I should," Beca growls. "That was low. Even for her."

"Maybe after the finals, we can fill her car with pudding or something."

"Where the hell would we get that much pudding?" Beca asks.

"I'll just ask Rachel," Chloe assures her. "I bet she knows."

**…**

"You're rather quiet," Rachel comments as they lay in bed.

"You were just full of surprises today, weren't you?" Quinn muses.

"It was eventful," Rachel agrees.

"So we're really not going to talk about any of it?"

"What would you like to talk about Quinn?"

"Where did you learn how to fight?"

"One punch is hardly knowing how to fight, Quinn."

"Maybe not," Quinn agrees. "But I know you. You wouldn't have attempted it if you didn't think you could do it."

"I think you're over analyzing this, Quinn," Rachel says. "Punching isn't that difficult. Technically, we all know how to do it."

" _Rachel_."

"Fine," Rachel huffs. "I have taken several self defense classes."

"As a precaution?"

"Yes," Rachel replies. "But not for the reasons you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"My fathers thought it was a good idea, being the daughter of two gay men in a small Midwestern town," Rachel explains.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"That's… very pragmatic," Quinn says.

"Well now you know where I get it from."

Thinking the conversation is over, Rachel lets her eyes drift shut.

"I can't believe you went and talked to Dr. Mitchell."

Rachel opens her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"It's incredibly sweet."

"I'm just glad that Beca wasn't upset," Rachel replies.

"I doubt she'd lash out at her cellmate," Quinn says.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Hilarious."

"And the way you jumped in to help Fat Amy," Quinn continues.

"I was trying to stop her from doing something that would get her arrested."

"Definitely ironic," Quinn smirks. "Either way, you're like… a superhero."

"Hardly," Rachel scoffs. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you keep throwing yourself into precarious situations to help someone else."

"You're making it sound a lot more noble than it is," Rachel protests.

Quinn smirks at her and then begins singing, " _Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be_?"

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel asks. " _Wind Beneath My Wings_?"

Quinn shrugs. "First thing that came to mind."

**…**

Beca didn't think it was possible, but she might hate Lizzie even more than she did the day before. Why the fuck did she schedule an early morning rehearsal the day after they advance to the finals? They should be allowed to sleep in, like as a reward. She refrains from saying this out loud, though. She's decided to try something new and not purposely antagonize Lizzie. But if the bitch goes after her first, well then, Beca makes no promises.

"Congratulations ladies," Lizzie starts. "We advanced to the finals, despite _numerous_ roadblocks." 

Beca rolls her eyes as Lizzie glares at her.

"However, I do have some sad news… for some."

This grabs everyone's attention.

"Beca," Lizzie says. "I'm afraid you are no longer a Bella."

"Excuse me," Beca exclaims, standing. "Why the fuck not?"

"Well, normally, I'd say that your language is a prime example," Lizzie replies. "Instead, I will just say that criminals are not allowed to be part of the Bellas. We are not a group for delinquents."

"Delinquents? Really?"

"Not only did you assault someone, Mitchell," Lizzie says. "But you were subsequently arrested. I believe that is the very definition of a delinquent."

"You're _really_ enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I take no pleasure in splitting up our little family," Lizzie replies. "But I must do my best to ensure we adhere to the standards that have been established."

Chloe raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"They didn't charge her with anything," Chloe points out. "It really was just a misunderstanding."

"The entire situation has me concerned about the company you keep, Mitchell," Lizzie says, ignoring Chloe. "That midget seems to be a bad influence on you."

"Okay, one," Beca says. "Her name is Rachel and she's like a thousand times more aca-awesome than you. Two, you are not my mother, so you don't get to comment on who may or may not be any sort of influence on me. And three, you need me. Without me, you're short one girl and it's far too late in the season to find someone else."

Lizzie smirks. "Actually I looked it up. For whatever reason, you need eight for Regionals, but only five for the finals. It's just no one ever goes that small because it's not showy enough."

"Wait a minute, so you're going to waste your last chance at winning just so you can get rid of me?"

"I'm not wasting it," Lizzie retorts.

"Well, if everyone has large groups to help impress the judges, what are you going to do with a mere seven girls?" Beca questions.

"Seven aca-mazing girls," Lizzie replies.

"This is fucking unbelievable," Beca exclaims. "And you guys are okay with this?"

"They don’t have a choice," Lizzie says. "I have the pitch pipe, so I call the shots."

"Seriously?"

Lizzie nods. "And since you're no longer a Bella and this is a Bella rehearsal, you need to leave."

"This is bullshit," Beca says. She turns to Chloe. "I'll see you later?" And then without waiting for a response, Beca stomps out of the rehearsal space.


	23. Chapter 23

Despite knowing she had an excellent audition and that her tap dancing skills are nearly impeccable, Rachel is still surprised when she's cast as Ruby. It is technically the lead and she's only a freshman. What's even more surprising is that Mike is cast as Dick. Two freshmen in the leads seem like a gutsy move. Not to mention, Rachel doesn't actually remember seeing Mike audition.

And while she's definitely a fan of blind casting, the fact that Mike is Asian might make "Singapore Sue" a little awkward, or at the very least, weird. Or maybe she's over thinking it. After all, theater is the suspension of disbelief right?

Quinn is in the chorus; considering that Quinn is at best a very good beginning level tapper, Rachel finds this impressive. However, she isn't looking forward to Quinn's reaction to Rachel and Mike being cast as the romantic leads. Even if the romantic lines they'll be reciting to each other are ridiculously cheesy, Rachel knows Quinn is still a bit insecure about their relationship.

Even though she knows Quinn isn't ready, Rachel wishes the blonde was ready to be out. Because then Mike would know that Rachel is with Quinn and in theory, Quinn wouldn't have to worry about renewed feelings or whatever. Not that she does anyway. Rachel just thinks it would be easier to convince Quinn of this if they were out.

She has mentioned this once or twice and Rachel hopes Quinn doesn't think she's trying to push her out of the closet, because that wasn't Rachel's intent. She's just really proud of the fact that Quinn actually likes her and wants to be with her. 

Rachel needs someone else's opinion.

**…**

Once Beca is no longer considered a Bella, Lizzie seems to relax somewhat. Chloe finds it incredibly odd because she's even calmer than she was _before_ Beca joined the Bellas. Maybe it's just relief from making it into the finals.

That doesn't mean she stops being a complete bitch. No one else's opinion matters and she still barks orders like a drill sergeant. Really, the only difference seems to be that her insults lack their usual bite. Chloe never thought being called an idiot would be a blessing, but in comparison to what Lizzie's called her in the past, it's kind of mild.

The decrease in verbal abuse isn't enough to make Chloe not miss Beca's presence. Even before they started dating, rehearsing with Beca was one of Chloe's favorite things. Maybe it's just that she loves hearing her sing. And it was a way for them to spend more time together, though lack of time spent together really isn't an issue for them. 

Still, Chloe wonders if there's anyway to get Beca back into the Bellas.

**…**

Knowing that Chloe has Bellas' rehearsal, Rachel sends her a text asking to talk once she's done. She feels silly, but Rachel knows there's a chance that Chloe will just head over to Beca and Quinn's room once rehearsal is over.

Rachel still can't believe Beca was kicked out for being arrested. She tried to apologize several times, but was shot down by Beca, who stated that it was all Lizzie.

"She's a despicable... asshat," Beca exclaimed.

Rachel had then looked to Chloe, who nodded.

Though she's been reassured several times, Rachel still can't help but feel guilty. After all, Beca wouldn't even have gotten arrested if she hadn't been trying to help Rachel out. She briefly considers going to speak to Lizzie on Beca's behalf since it worked so well with Dr. Mitchell, but the idea is quickly squashed because from what she's been told, Lizzie is in no way a reasonable human being.

And honestly, Rachel has had enough of bitchy, judgmental girls who think they're better than her.

She tries to distract herself with homework while she waits for Chloe.

**…**

Beca puts off meeting with her dad for as long as possible. After being kicked out of the Bellas, she's really not in the mood for one of his lectures. And honestly, she's sick of trying to defend herself. She's actually fucking trying, damnit. Why can't people see that?

Knowing her dad's office hours, Beca decides to visit then and ends up waiting twenty minutes while he talks to one of his students. Once she leaves, Beca knocks on his door.

He looks up in surprise, but motions her in. Beca enters and closes the door behind her.

"Have a seat."

She rolls her eyes because it's not like she was going to stand the whole time. She finds it very tiresome to be lectured while standing. Slumping into the chair, Beca keeps her eyes elsewhere. 

Her dad lets the silence continue longer than she expected, over a minute, before he speaks.

"Why don't you tell me your side of the story."

Beca looks up in surprise. "What?"

Her dad sighs. "I may have reacted rather harshly the other night. I can admit that. I still feel like it's a reasonable reaction after being told your daughter was arrested. However, I do feel bad about how I confronted you."

"You do?"

Her dad nods. "I do."

"All right," Beca replies, cautiously. "Well, according to Rachel, she was trying to stop our friend Fa—um, Amy from starting something. She seems to enjoy stirring things up. And then the girl they were arguing with said something mean and so Rachel let her temper get the better of her. Those were her exact words. When the other Bellas and I came into the lobby, we saw what looked like Rachel being threatened by this guy who was like a foot taller than her. And I didn't even stop to think, I just kinda jumped in to help. The guy wouldn't back down or get out of my face and since he was starting to kinda threaten me too, I punched him. I know it wasn't the best solution, but nothing else seemed to be working."

"I don't see how that led to you being arrested," her dad says.

"I don't know where the cop came from," Beca admits. "I still don't. Maybe someone called him. But he just appeared out of nowhere and our, uh, victims insisted that he arrest us so they could press charges. He didn't want to, though he definitely didn't like Rach or I."

"I see."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"So you met Rachel months ago?"

Her dad nods. "She stopped by my office to talk."

"About me.

"She just wanted to assure me that you were trying," her dad replies. "She seemed concerned that your apparent effort wasn't being recognized."

"Really?"

He nods again. "She said that even though she'd hate it if you left at the end of the school year, that it wouldn't be fair of me to pull our deal off the table, especially when you were out there apparently making friends."

"Oh."

"It was quite unexpected."

"And so _Rachel_ is the one that convinced you to lay off me?" Beca questions.

"Yes and no," her dad replies. "It was more the fact that you'd apparently made a friend willing to come here and defend you. _That_ was very telling for me."

"So you're not mad about my being arrested?"

"It sounds like an absurd misunderstanding," her dad replies. "And since no charges were filed, I suppose I have no real reason to be mad. Right?"

"Right."

"Especially since you were trying to help out a friend."

"So what you're saying is that it's okay to get into trouble if I'm helping out a friend?" Beca asks.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," her dad replies. "Please don't help any of your friends hide a dead body or anything."

"Whoa, that came out of nowhere," Beca says. "Dead bodies, really?"

"What's the saying? Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies."

"Sounds familiar," Beca admits. "Still came out of nowhere, though."

"I'm proud of you Beca," her dad says. "It really seems like you're going for the whole college experience."

"I am."

"Just try to keep the police involvement to a minimal."

"Agreed," Beca says. "Jail is _not_ fun."

"I think that's the point."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Thanks dad."

**…**

When the door opens, Rachel looks up to see both Chloe and Beca enter.

"Hey Rach."

"Hi guys."

"What's up?" Chloe asks, plopping onto Rachel's bed next to her.

"I find myself in the midst of a small dilemma," Rachel replies.

"And you want our advice?" Beca questions. "You must be desperate."

"I give excellent advice, thank you very much," Chloe says.

"I meant me," Beca assures her.

"You give very good advice," Chloe replies. "In fact—"

"You guys, could you please keep the flirting to a minimum until we've addressed my concern?"

"Spoilsport," Chloe teases. "So what's up?"

"Well, as you may remember, the cast list for _Dames at Sea_ went up today."

"You got in?" Chloe asks.

Rachel nods. "I got the lead, if you can believe it."

"That's awesome, Rach," Chloe exclaims. "Congrats."

"Yeah," Beca adds. "Impressive. Did Quinn get a part?"

"Chorus," Rachel replies. "Which is more than she was expecting since she considers herself a sub par tapper."

"So what's the problem?" Beca asks.

"Mike was cast in the play as well," Rachel explains.

"Oh."

"As my romantic counter part," Rachel continues.

" _Oh_."

"And while Quinn has nothing to worry about, I am still concerned about her reaction."

"She'll be jealous, definitely," Beca says. "But you'll just have to remind her that you're dating her, not him."

Rachel nods. "I intend to, but I was hoping you two might have a suggestion to help ease her apprehension."

"I'm not sure you can, Rachel," Chloe says. "At least not completely."

"Because this is all so new?" Rachel asks.

"Because Quinn likes you so much," Beca answers. "She's liked you since the moment she heard you sing. It just took her forever to admit it."

"Oh."

"The important thing is communication," Chloe says. "Especially with all the walls Quinn has. But I think your tenacity will see you through."

"And it's not like we can't shake some sense into her if it becomes an issue," Beca adds.

"You sound a little too eager about that," Rachel says.

**…**

Quinn is feeling conflicted. She's ecstatic because she didn't think she'd get into the musical since her tap dancing skills are adequate at best, though apparently they're not as bad as she thought. It's probably her fault for comparing her skill level to Rachel and Mike, who have both been dancing for over a decade.

The fact that Rachel and Mike have been cast as the romantic leads is definitely annoying, especially since she doesn't even remember Mike auditioning. It makes her irrationally jealous in a way that she loathes.

Quinn hates to admit it, but there have been moments, mostly before she and Rachel got together, that Quinn wished that she didn't like Rachel as much as she did. It would certainly makes things easier. She hasn't had the thought since she and Rachel started dating, but as she walks away from the cast list, the thought pops into her head without warning.

She supposes she shouldn't be surprised. Her defense mechanism is to avoid or deny whatever is causing the issue, even if she is trying to change that.

Quinn knows she has nothing to worry about. Rachel may have liked Mike enough to date him, but she still couldn't stop thinking of Quinn. Knowing that almost makes the previous months that had been filled with jealousy, bitterness and uncertainty worth suffering through.

She just needs to talk to Rachel. Quinn knows they just need to have a rational conversation that will hopefully help stave off the envy that Quinn knows will eventually arise in her if she has to watch Rachel and Mike kiss.

Quinn will definitely feel better once she talks to Rachel.

**…**

All four of them are staying for spring break. Beca is staying so she can do late night shifts at the radio station. Chloe is staying for Bellas rehearsal. While both Quinn and Rachel are staying for _Dames at Sea_ rehearsal.

Rachel's rather excited. While the campus definitely won't be empty, half full at best, it'll still be a bit more quiet. And without classes, she and Quinn can definitely spend more time together, which she is definitely looking forward to.


	24. Chapter 24

Even though she's working the late shift, Beca is still totally in her element. It feels like she's finally taking the first step towards something, which is sort of odd since Barden has always felt like a step backwards.

That thought gives her pause, because that hasn't really felt true for a while now. She's not even sure when it changed. It could have been the first time she kissed Chloe. Or it could have been winning the riff off. Or it could have even been during those first couple of weeks when she realized how similar she and Quinn really are. All she knows is that the thought of heading to LA at the end of the school year doesn't sound as appealing as it once did.

Beca is extremely glad that she had the next two songs set up because her sudden realization paralyzes her for over five minutes. The only reason she knows this is because when she finally manages to shake herself out of her stupor, she only has about a minute and a half to get the next song cued up.

In retrospect, it probably shouldn’t have been as shocking as it had been. It has been a while since she's even _thought_ about LA. She's been so caught up in Chloe, the Bellas, classes, Chloe, getting Quinn to go after Rachel, Chloe, that there really hasn't been time. 

Months ago that thought would have upset her, mostly because it means her dad was right. But right now, she's okay with it, for the most part. Her dad has proven to be cooler than she was expecting and Barden has been far more awesome than she'd imagined. Even if she did get kicked out of the Bellas.

Still not ready to leave her contemplation, Beca stays after her shift is over and starts browsing the CDs, looking for mix ideas. She spends more time reflecting than perusing, but when she finally leaves the station three hours after her shift has ended, she's feeling rather content. Knowing it's late and that there aren't too many people around, she finds herself rapping _No Diggity_ to herself.

**…**

It's unspoken, but the four of them decide to spend the majority of spring break in Quinn and Beca's room. Chloe doesn't mind, because of all Beca's equipment it's just easier and watching Beca working on a mix is hot. There's just something about the ease that she seems to bring things together that would have never occurred to Chloe, like _500 Miles_ and _Titanium_ , which is apparently the mix Beca had been working on just before Chloe had burst in on her in the shower.

The week before, Beca had shyly told Chloe that she could listen to any of her finished mixes, even if Beca wasn't around. It was such a huge show of trust that when Chloe had tackled Beca in a bone crushing hug, they'd ended up kissing so intensely, that it took both Rachel and Quinn smacking them to remember there were other people in the room.

So while Rachel and Quinn are running lines and Chloe is waiting for Beca to finish her shift at the radio station, Chloe sits down at Beca's desk and eagerly opens the file folder Beca saves all her mixes to. There are dozens of files and a few sub folders. There are the expected ones such as "radio" or "personal", but the one that catches her attention is the one labeled "CB". It's difficult to imagine that this folder isn't about her, but she doesn't want to be egotistical. Chloe also wonders if Beca really meant that she could listen to these as well. Beca communicates better through music, Chloe's found and she's not sure if her girlfriend is ready for Chloe to know what she may be expressing through these songs. But then again, Beca _knows_ what mixes she's made. Maybe that was her intent all along, to try and better express her feelings without having to stumble through the words. 

Chloe knows that Beca isn't the best with expressing her feelings, and well, feelings in general, but it's still an odd thought that her bad ass girlfriend would be so afraid of trying to properly articulate her feelings. But Chloe loves the fact that she's _trying_.

She loses track of the time listening to Beca's mixes, so that when she finally looks up she sees that Rachel and Quinn have actually gone to bed. Glancing at the time, makes her wonder where Beca is. Her shift was done almost two hours ago.

Maybe the next shift didn't show up. She tries texting Beca, but when she doesn't receive a reply after ten minutes, she tries calling. It goes immediately to voicemail, leaving Chloe curious and concerned.

**…**

Beca is surprised to find Chloe still awake when she slinks into the dark room.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Chloe whispers loudly.

Beca glances over and see that Quinn and Rachel are curled up together asleep.

"Radio station," Beca replies.

"Your shift ended hours ago," Chloe points out.

Beca shrugs. "Wanted to grab some CDs, since I have the time to work on stuff this week.

"Why was your phone off?"

"Was it?" Beca replies, trying to sound innocent. Judging by the irritated look on the red head's face, she's not doing a very good job.

Truth is that when she got Chloe's text, she'd been surprised that it had taken that long for Chloe to contact her. She'd turned her phone off without even meaning to. She hadn't been ready to interact with anyone quite yet.

"Beca…"

"It's late," Beca says. "Can we please just talk about it tomorrow?"

The pleading look she's trying to convey must be working because Chloe seems to physically relax as she nods.

"Thanks," Beca smiles.

**…**

_Dames_ rehearsal is just as difficult as Quinn knew it would be. She supposes it's her own fault. She trusts Rachel, but seeing her in Mike's arms is definitely fueling her jealousy. Probably because she had to endure it before when it actually meant something. Maybe she's experiencing very mild PSTD flashbacks or something.

It does help that every chance Rachel gets, she's at Quinn's side. There isn't any touching or anything more than a glance or a smile, but it warms her heart that Rachel is trying to be her girlfriend without actually _being_ her girlfriend, at least in public.

And Quinn knows that in terms of majors, the theater department is probably one that cares the least about a person's sexuality, but she's still not ready. She's still enjoying just being able to kiss Rachel whenever she wants. And though Rachel has brought it up a few times, Quinn's just not ready for that conversation.

She's grateful that Rachel doesn't seem to be pushing. Her lack of tact sometimes has her say thing that others wouldn't, but Quinn is starting to know Rachel well enough to know when something is and isn't an issue for her. And so while Quinn knows that Rachel wants to be able to hold her hand in public, she also knows that she's willing to follow Quinn's timeline.

**…**

Rachel feels torn. The fact that she was cast as the lead in the musical as a freshman is like a dream come true for her. Add to that, that her romantic counterpart is Mike, someone who she feels fairly comfortable with, despite their romantic history, is just an added bonus. However, the jealousy and anger it's causing Quinn negates all of that.

"Can you believe they cast us together?" Mike muses as they watch Dr. Talle talk with the junior who's playing Joan.

"I was going to ask you about that," Rachel says. "I don't remember seeing you audition. After all, Chang would have been just after me alphabetically."

"That's, uh, because I didn't," Mike replies, quietly looking embarrassed.

Rachel whips around to face him. "What?"

Mike shrugs, still looking sheepish. "Randy and Dr. Talle convinced me to audition for them the next day."

"Aca-scuse me?"

Mike smirks. "You've been hanging around those Bellas too much."

Rachel elbows him.

"Right. Sorry. "They had me sing—"

"What song?"

Mike sighs. " _Something's Coming_ , is the song I sang."

Rachel nods. " _West Side Story_. Excellent choice. Go on."

Mike fondly rolls his eyes. "Apparently they didn't have anyone who had the tap skills to play Dick. When Dr. Talle asked Randy about his Advanced Tap class, I guess my name came up."

"Oh."

"I didn't want to, Rach," Mike replies. "I mean, my voice is all right and I have a hard time saying no to any chance to dance, but it still didn't seem fair. I didn't audition properly or anything like that."

Rachel sighs. "This department is ridiculously misogyny." 

"I don't disagree," Mike says. "And honestly, I didn't want to do it. I mean, I'm just a freshman, there have to be plenty of qualified upperclassmen, right?"

"You'd think so."

"Apparently not," Mike replies. "And I didn't want to do it. Not until…"

"Until what?" Rachel asks.

Mike sighs again. "You won't like it."

"Possibly," Rachel replies. "But you know that I value honesty more than anything else."

"Right. Of course."

Rachel waits a few moments before getting annoyed. "Well?"

"Until they told me they were going to cast you as Ruby," Mike rushes out.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Mike shrugs. "I was kinda hoping that maybe you and I could maybe—"

"I'm seeing someone Mike."

"Already?" Mike asks, looking hurt.

"Mike…"

Mike notices Rachel's eye line and follows it.

"You're dating Quinn, aren't you?" 

"What?" Rachel sputters. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you once admitted you're attracted to her and that you have a thing for blondes. Plus, you can't stop looking at her, like _all_ the time," Mike retorts. "I was going to make a joke about it before but Dr. Talle interrupted."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mike, I—"

"Please don't Rachel," Mike interrupts. "I'm not sure I'm ready to hear it yet."

"Okay," Rachel says quietly. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, though."

"I know."

**…**

Because of the late night, when Chloe and Beca do eventually wake up, Quinn and Rachel are already awake and gone. Beca assumes they're at rehearsal. Apparently the Barden theater department uses spring break to do the bulk of the rehearsing for the spring musical. Seems to defeat the purpose of break, but what does Beca know.

There's Bellas rehearsal soon and so Beca is relieved that the conversation she promised Chloe has to be put off a little longer. She wonders if that makes her a bad girlfriend.

Sitting at her desk, Beca turns on her laptop. She has a feeling that Chloe has been taking advantage of Beca's permission to listen to whatever she wants. She's curious which ones her girlfriend chose to peruse. 

A few clicks of her mouse reveal that Chloe spent the night listening to the mixes in the CB folder. Beca's really not surprised. Her girlfriend is one of the most intelligent people she knows; of course she was able to deduce who the mixes in that folder were about. When she'd first started making those mixes, Beca had no intention of ever letting anyone see them. She hadn't even really been able to admit exactly what she was feeling; per usual.

Judging by how many times the tracks were played, Beca assumes that Chloe enjoyed them. Hopefully she understood why Beca was trying to say.

Feeling inspired by what she realized last night, Beca opens a new file.

**…**

"So what were you and Mike talking about?" Quinn asks as she and Rachel walk back from rehearsal.

"Um, he was explaining how he got the part without auditioning," Rachel replies.

"I was wondering about that myself," Quinn says.

"I guess no one had the proper tapping skills that they needed for the role of Dick," Rachel explains. "And so our tap instructor and Dr. Talle asked him to play the part."

"Seriously?"

Rachel nods as she fights the urge to grab Quinn's hand. For some reason she wants to swing their hands together as they walk.

"That is so…"

"I agree," Rachel says.

"Is that _all_ you talked about?" Quinn asks. "You guys looked pretty intense there."

"Oh. I suppose we did." Rachel knows she has to tell Quinn, she's just not sure how her girlfriend will react. She doesn't think it'll be good.

"Well?" Quinn asks after a moment.

They're just entering the dorm as she asks and so Rachel decides to wait until they're back in the room. They wave to Beca who's at her desk, but her headphones prevent her from noticing their entrance. That's fine with Rachel since this conversation probably isn't going to go well. She's also glad that Chloe is still at Bellas rehearsal.

"So?" Quinn asks as she sinks onto her bed.

Rachel stays standing and begins to pace slightly. "He may have suggested that we get back together."

Quinn scowls. "Oh."

"I told him no immediately, Quinn," Rachel says. "I have no interest in dating anyone but you."

"Okay."

"However… I may have told him I was dating someone."

"Rach…"

"I wanted to make sure there was no misunderstanding," Rachel says. "What if he just thought I was playing hard to get?"

"You're not the type."

"I just didn't want him to think he had a chance if he doesn't," Rachel continues. "It seems cruel."

"What aren't you telling me?" Quinn asks.

Rachel sighs. "He knows that you and I are dating."

"He what?!"

"Mike knows that you're the one I'm dating," Rachel says.

"Why would you possibly tell him?" Quinn exclaims.

"He guessed," Rachel replies.

"He guessed? Really, you expect me to believe that?"

Rachel nods. "It's the truth."

"He just happened to guess that it was me that you're dating?"

"Apparently I was being very obvious about it," Rachel replies. "And it may have come up before."

"What did?"

"Of whether or not I found you attractive."

"Why would you be discussing that with him?" Quinn asks.

"We were discussing my being bisexual and he wanted to know what my type was."

"And you responded with?"

"Hot blondes," Rachel smirks.

"If you're trying to suck up to me…"

"It's the truth," Rachel insists.

"I still hate that he knows," Quinn sulks. 

"I know," Rachel says. "And I am sorry."

Quinn sighs. "I know."

**…**

Chloe is having trouble concentrating. It's not just that she's wondering what was bothering Beca last night, although that is definitely a concern. But she also just misses her girlfriend during rehearsals. She's gotten really used to her presence. Even though Beca wasn't a Bella right away, she was one longer than she wasn't and Chloe had been looking forward to spending as much of spring break with her girlfriend as possible.

Lizzie is still in a ridiculously good mood. Chloe is officially annoyed with her. If she didn't know better, Chloe would think that Lizzie had something to do with Beca and Rachel getting arrested so she'd have a reason to kick Beca out. But that's too far fetched. Right?

**…**

When Chloe returns from Bellas rehearsal, Beca saves what she's working on and wordlessly drags her down to her own dorm room.

"Did you suddenly miss my room?" Chloe asks, looking amused.

Beca shakes her head. "I promised to tell you about last night. And though I don't really mind if Rach and Quinn know, it stills kinda awkward."

"Oh. Should I be worried?" Chloe asks.

"Why?"

"Because you never volunteer to talk," Chloe replies. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ha ha. Keep it up funny girl and I won't tell you."

"Oh please," Chloe smirks. "We both know you'll cave eventually. You can't resist me."

Grabbing Chloe's hand and tugging her closer, Beca grins. " _That's_ certainly true. You are definitely irresistible." She pulls Chloe in for a kiss.

A few minutes later, Chloe pulls away. "Don't even think about trying to distract me."

Beca shrugs. "It worked for a couple minutes."

Chloe looks over at the clock. "Try fifteen."

Beca smirks, feeling inordinately pleased with herself. Chloe rolls her eyes but gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"So?"

Beca shrugs, pulling away slightly and shoving her hands in her jean pockets. "I don't know. I just… last night I realized something. Something big."

"Oh?"

Beca nods, though she keeps her eyes down.

"Beca?"

Taking a deep breath, Beca looks up. "I love you."

Chloe gasps and smiles. "I love you too." And then she pulls Beca in for another kiss.

**…**

Of all the things Chloe expected of Beca, saying I love you, definitely wasn't one of them. They've only technically been dating for a couple months, though Rachel likes to tease that they've been dating since Chloe burst in on Beca in the shower.

It does make Chloe wonder what Beca was thinking about the night before, though it certainly explains why she was gone for so long. However, Chloe does wonder what prompted it. It's not like Beca to just start self analyzing.

She debates bring it up. Beca has definitely been more open lately, but Chloe doesn't want to push. She certainly doesn't want to ruin the pure perfection of the moment with some idle curiosity.

So she pushes her questions aside, hoping that Beca will tell her soon and just enjoys the kissing.

**…**

"You think they're coming back to the room anytime soon?" Quinn asks Rachel.

"Depends on where they went, I suppose," Rachel replies. "Why?"

"Because I'd really like to kiss you," Quinn says.

Rachel grins. "So you're not mad at me?"

Quinn sighs. "No I'm not mad at you."

She had been angry, yes, but not at Rachel. Okay, maybe she had been at first for being so obvious, but at the same time how can she be mad about the fact that Rachel can't stop watching her. Especially when she sometimes wonders if she's more into Rachel than Rachel is into her. If other people can see it…

The problem is that that thought scares her. She's not ready to be out, for people to know. It might be selfish, but Quinn wants a little time to exist in the bubble of secrecy before trying to be out in the real world. Hiding who she really is, is very much ingrained in her.

And there is also a small part of her that is scared. What if she comes out and then she and Rachel don't make it? She'll be all alone and out and Quinn's not sure she could handle that. Rachel's really the first girl that Quinn's even let herself like. Even though she's incredibly happy, Quinn occasionally wonders if she's relying too heavily on Rachel.

Her girlfriend assures her that it isn't a problem. She understands what Quinn is going through and just wants to be there for her. Quinn knows this. Rachel is very loyal, after all and eager to help. However, Quinn worries that Rachel will lose patience with Quinn and her very slow timeline. 

Beca tells her that she's over thinking it; that while all her concerns are valid, she needs to stop worrying so much or she'll give herself an ulcer.

Maybe she's right, but Quinn's just not used to actually getting what she wants and being able to enjoy it.

**…**

"This is stupid," Beca grouses.

"It'll be fun," Chloe says. "You just need to relax and stop worrying about being a bad ass."

"We're not seven Chloe," Beca retorts.

"I hope not," Chloe replies. "Otherwise what we did last night would be way inappropriate."

Beca makes a face of disgust.

"If you two are done arguing," Rachel interrupts.

"I actually agree with Beca," Quinn says.

Rachel sighs. "Fine. You two stay here. But I'm going to go swing. Chloe, care to join me?"

The red head nods. She kisses Beca on the cheek and jumps up, following Rachel to the row of swings.

Sitting on the hard plastic bench, Beca and Quinn watch their girlfriends swing.

"When Chloe said we'd be doing something different, this isn't quite what I had in mind," Beca tells Quinn.

"Yeah," Quinn agrees. "Rachel's really hard to say no to, though."

Beca sighs. "Whipped."

"You better be talking about both of us, Mitchell."

Beca sighs again. "I am." She stands and walks slowly to the swings. She plops down on the open swing next to Chloe and begins half heartedly swinging.

Quinn is soon sitting on the open swing next to Rachel. "Way to make me look bad," she snaps at Beca.

"Whatever, Fabray," Beca retorts. 

"Can't you two just enjoy the moment?" Chloe asks.

"Yes," Rachel agrees. "You two worry too much about what other people think. Just because we're not as young as this playground's intended audience, doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

"Yeah, but we're too big for most of the other stuff," Beca points out.

"There's always the jungle gym," Chloe replies. "And the teeter totter."

"How did you even find this park?" Quinn asks. "I haven't seen a wood and metal park in years."

"I think the city forgot about it," Rachel says. "No one really uses it."

"You'd think they'd want to destroy it and put up condos or something," Beca says.

"Any day now, I'm sure," Quinn replies.

"I suggest a swinging/jumping contest," Chloe says. "Winner gets to pick where we eat later."

"We're definitely too old for that," Beca replies.

"Plus, it's not fair to Rach," Quinn pipes up. "She's so small, she won't be able to get much height."

"You'll pay for that, Quinn Fabray," Rachel warns. "I'm going to out jump all of you."

"Maybe if there's a strong wind," Chloe teases.

Beca can't help the giggle that escapes at the resolute look on Rachel's face. She begins pumping her legs quickly and Beca related remembers that Rachel's a dancer and that she probably has the most leg strength of any of them.

She lets herself get caught up in the competition as she sees Chloe determinedly begin pumping her legs too. Glancing over at Quinn, Beca isn't surprised to see that she's taking this contest seriously. Of all of them, she's probably the most competitive. 

As her swing goes higher and higher, Beca admits to herself that she's having fun. It's been a long time since she's just let go and enjoyed the moment. Looking over at Chloe, Beca manages to catch her eye as she mouths, I love you.

Chloe beams and mouths, me too, before speaking out loud. "You're going down, Mitchell."

Beca grins. "Bring it, Beale." And begins pumping even harder.

**…**

_Dames_ rehearsals get a little easier for Quinn. Even though she hates the fact that Mike knows about the two of them, she does notice that their interactions have become a lot less flirty. Maybe Rachel was right. Having Mike know doesn't seem to be a bad thing. He doesn't treat Quinn any different and it doesn't seem like he's told anyone else. And it is nice to see the flirting stop.

Things finally seem to be going Quinn's way.

Which is apparently the wrong thing to think, Quinn realizes when she stumbles into what is supposed to be her empty door room, kissing Rachel.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! What is the meaning of _that_?!"

The shock of hearing her father's voice is enough to cause her to jump away from Rachel, but the damage has already been done.

"Daddy," Quinn manages. "You're here."

"I had some time," Russell replies. "And so I thought I'd stop by to see how things are."

"They're fine," Quinn tells him.

"Clearly they are not," he snaps. "If you're down here doing _that_. I assumed once you'd gotten rid of your devil spawn, you'd be willing to work towards cleansing your soul."

"Daddy…"

"Instead I find you letting this… thing defile you. Are you purposely trying to ruin the Fabray family name? Do you _want_ me to be the laughing stock of Lima?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Fabray, but there is nothing wrong with—"

"This is family busy girl," he barks. "Keep your big nose out of it."

Rachel gasps and Quinn hangs her head in shame. Turning to her girlfriend, she says, "Maybe you better go, Rach."

"Quinn…"

"I'll see you later?"

Rachel studies her for a moment. "If you're sure…"

Quinn nods.

"Very well." 

Quinn's afraid that Rachel's going to kiss her, but she just gives her hand a light squeeze before leaving.

Her father waits for the door to click shut before he snarls, "What is with you and Jews?"

**…**

Not knowing what else to do and wanting to give Beca a heads up about what she may be walking into, Rachel decides to head to the radio station. If she remembers correctly, both Beca and Chloe are supposed to be there, the red head keeping Beca company as she stocks the CDs.

Rachel is worried. She wonders if she should have stayed and tried to help Quinn, but her presence definitely didn't seem to be helping. And honestly, Quinn's dad is scary, really scary. Rachel's definitely experienced that level of bigotry and hatred before, but she usually had the strong presence of one of her dads. Facing it alone is daunting.

When she reaches the radio station, she's relieved to find Chloe sitting on the desk, reading a magazine. She plops down next to her and inquires about Beca's whereabouts.

"She's around," Chloe replies, waving her hand at the various shelves. "Without Matt, it takes a bit longer I guess. What's up?"

Rachel hurriedly and quietly explains what just happened.

"Am I a terrible girlfriend for leaving?" Rachel asks.

"She did say it was okay," Chloe replies.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen that much hatred in someone's face before," Rachel says. "And the fact that it was directed at his own daughter…"

"Maybe we should head back to the room," Beca says, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Quinn told me it was okay," Rachel replies, feeling unsure.

"I've seen how he treats her," Beca says. "It's bad."

"How bad?" Chloe asks.

" _Bad_ ," Beca replies. "It's one of the reasons I decided that maybe my dad deserved a second chance."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should head back," Rachel suggests. "At least be in our room, so we're close by."

"Sounds good," Beca says. "I'm just gonna go tell 'em I'm leaving."

"You look really worried," Chloe says.

Rachel nods.

"He wouldn't… hurt her, would he?"

Rachel shakes her head. "He wouldn't risk doing something that could be seen. But words hurt plenty, Chlo."

"I know."

**…**

Beca's feeling anxious. She's heard a few stories from Quinn about her father, though none of them are necessarily surprising after what she saw on move in day. However, knowing what she does, Beca is afraid of Mr. Fabray's reaction to his daughter kissing a girl.

They quickly hurry across campus, deciding that Beca will head towards her room while Rachel and Chloe head to theirs. It seems the safest. No one wants to antagonize Mr. Fabray any further.

**…**

"And just when I thought you couldn't disappoint me more," her dad says. 

"How'd you even get into my room?"

"Your RA remembered me," he replies. "She let me in."

Quinn mentally reminds herself to have words with Sandra.

"Well now that you have proof that I'm everything you never wanted in a daughter, maybe you should just leave," Quinn says quietly. It's the most outspoken towards him that she's ever been and she wonders if he can hear how loudly her heart is pounding.

"You are going to stop… doing whatever it is you think you're doing with that girl and find a nice respectable young man to spend your time with."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No," Quinn repeats. "You sent me down here because you think I've embarrassed you—"

"So you're going to take it even further? If I didn't know better, I'd think you're deliberately trying to ruin me."

"I'm trying to live my life, daddy," Quinn replies. 

"You're letting yourself be corrupted," her father tells her. "I should have seen this coming. Being a theater major is ruining you."

"Daddy…"

"No," he says. "You do not get to call me that, anymore. I only have one daughter."

"You don't mean that," Quinn replies, trying not to cry.

Her father nods. "I told Judy that we only needed one child, that a second is just asking for trouble. I had hoped for a boy, but instead we had you, a disappointment from the moment you were born."

"Uh… sorry to interrupt."

Quinn looks up in relief and shame to see Beca standing in the doorway.

"I was just leaving," her father growls. "Don't bother coming home for the summer."

"Daddy, no."

"I'll have Judy send you the rest of your belongings, but I never want to see you inside my house again. Do you understand me? You are no longer my daughter."

He waits for her to nod in acceptance before pushing past Beca and stomping out.

**…**

The moment Rachel hears a door slam, she knows it was Mr. Fabray leaving Quinn and Beca's room. She cautiously sticks her head out and sees a clear hallway. Then she and Chloe head towards Quinn and Beca's room.

Inside they find a crying Quinn wrapped around an awkward looking Beca. Despite looking uncomfortable, she doesn't seem to be letting go of Quinn, though she does wave Rachel over.

"Quinn," Rachel says softly.

The blonde sobs as she wraps her arms around Rachel.

"We'll just… uh, go," Chloe tells Rachel quietly.

"No," Quinn says, voice muffled against Rachel. "Stay. I can't… I, uh, don't want…"

"We'll stay, Q," Beca interrupts. "We'll just be over here." Beca points to her bed. "If you need us."

Quinn nods awkwardly against Rachel shoulder as Beca and Chloe drop onto Beca's bed. 

Rachel meanwhile, tries to maneuver Quinn over to her bed. Quinn collapses onto it, pulling Rachel with her. Quinn, still crying curls into Rachel's side and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Not knowing what else to do, Rachel gently rubs Quinn's back and begins humming. 

**…**

Beca's pretty sure she's never been angrier than she is now. She's so relieved when Rachel and Chloe burst into the room. She doesn't mind comforting Quinn, she's just worried that her anger is going to get the better of her soon.

Chloe wraps her up in her arms as they sink onto Beca's bed, for which she's grateful. The red head's presence is always a comfort. She takes several deep breaths as she tries to calm down, letting Chloe's familiar scent relax her.

"You okay?" Chloe whispers.

Beca nods, glancing over at Quinn's bed and seeing that Quinn is curled into Rachel the same way she is with Chloe. 

"He's just such a dick head," Beca whispers back. "I don't know if I can…"

As if reading her mind, Chloe says, "We'll all help her. Okay? Besides, just being here, helps."

"You're sure?"

Beca feels Chloe smile. "I am."

**…**

Quinn wakes up surrounded by warmth, feeling content and safe. Blinking, she finds herself laying atop Rachel who has both her arms wrapped around her. Her head hurts and her eyes feel raw, reminding her of yesterday's events. 

Content to stay right where she is, Quinn looks around the room. She and Rachel are in her bed, while Chloe and Beca are curled up together in Beca's. Judging by the sunlight streaming through the blinds, it's early morning. Quinn doesn't really remember falling asleep, just crying in Rachel's arms.

She knew that when her father found out, he'd be upset, but for some reason, being disowned never occurred to her. Quinn supposes it was naive of her to think otherwise, but he'd accepted her back once. Quinn had hoped that maybe his love for her was stronger than his need to keep up appearances. 

It isn't. She wishes she wasn't so hurt by this.

As if she can sense her turmoil, Rachel tightens her hold around her and kisses the top of her head. Quinn's never felt more loved and to her embarrassment, she feels tears forming. She can't really move to wipe them away, so she buries her face against Rachel's shoulder and tries to enjoy the comfort being offered. 

**…**

Chloe sends Lizzie a text that she won't be attending Bellas rehearsal today. The text she receives back is more cursing than anything else and they continue coming until Chloe replies that it's a family emergency. That seems to calm Lizzie down a bit, though Chloe thinks it's highly unfair that Lizzie automatically thinks every inconvenience is caused by Beca.

Either way, Chloe has no intention of leaving Quinn. She knows she has Rachel and Beca, but Chloe feels like the four of them are like a team. Or something similar, since none of them play any sports.

"How mad was Lizzie?" Beca asks as Chloe sets down her phone.

"For some reason, her insults seem worse typed out," Chloe replies. "But once I told her it was a family emergency, she calmed down slightly."

"Family emergency?"

Chloe shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"That is incredibly sweet," Rachel says from across the room.

The word family seems to set Quinn off again, though and Chloe feels bad as she sees fresh tears appearing on Quinn's face.

"Hey," Rachel says softly, pulling Quinn back into her arms.

They'd both sat up when Chloe began receiving texts from Lizzie. They'd been sitting side by side, but now, Rachel has Quinn wrapped up in another hug.

Feeling guilty for apparently making Quinn cry again, Chloe says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Chlo's right, Q," Beca interrupts.

"Huh?"

"I know it's not the same," Beca continues, ignoring Chloe. "But… if you let us, we can be your family."

This might be the sweetest, most unexpected thing she's ever heard her girlfriend say and that includes saying I love you a few days prior. Chloe can't help but Beca in for a kiss. She keeps it brief, but she tries to convey the pure affection she feels for Beca.

When they pull apart, the shy smile that Beca gives her tells Chloe that her message was received.

**…**

Beca realizes she's turned a corner, whatever the hell that means, she's just heard people say it a lot, when she says they should spend the day watching movies. The other three stare at her in shock until Beca can't help but squirm under their stunned expressions.

"Jeez, if it's a bad idea, just say so," Beca finally says.

"You don't mind?" Quinn asks quietly.

Beca shakes her head.

"Okay."

Beca and Chloe head back to her dorm room to grab the projector and pick out a few movies. It seems to make the most sense since Beca is the one who's so picky about movies.

It probably takes longer than it should, but Beca really doesn't know what to pick and so when they finally return to the room, it's been almost a half hour.

Quinn and Rachel are talking quietly in bed when they return, looking up when the door opens.

"Did you guys get lost?" Quinn asks.

"Took a while for Becs to choose," Chloe replies.

"Of course," Rachel says. "So what did you grab?"

Beca hands over the stack of movies and then begins helping Chloe with the projector.

" _Haunted Honeymoon, Big Fish, Footloose, Pleasantville, Noises Off, Imagine Me and You, Rent, Phenomenon, Reefer Madness_ , and _Bring It On_."

" _Bring It On_?" Quinn questions, looking at Beca.

Beca shrugs. "You were a cheerleader, right?"

"Rachel, why do you have a movie about weed?" Chloe asks.

Rachel blushes. "Um, well, it's a musical."

Chloe obviously knows something Beca and possible Quinn doesn't and so Beca watches with amusement as Chloe asks, " _And_?"

"I, uh, may have had a small crush on Kristen Bell for a while," Rachel admits. "She's totally a triple threat too. She sings, she dances, she acts…and well, she's kinda my type."

Beca can't help but grin at how self-conscious Rachel is.

"Don’t be mad, Quinn," Rachel says. 

"I don't see why she would be," Chloe says. "After all, you just described Quinn as well."

That, Beca thinks, is an accurate statement.

"I think the better question is why did Beca pick it?" Rachel asks.

Beca shrugs. "It looked funny and it's a musical."

"You hate musicals," Chloe says.

"You guys don't," Beca replies, shrugging again. "And I don't. Not completely any—"

She doesn't get to finish her thought because Chloe pulls her into a tight hug that turns into a heated kiss that only stops when both Rachel and Quinn begin coughing.

Feeling awkward, Beca asks, "So what are we watching first?"

**…**

They watch _Bring It On_ first. Rachel figures it's silly enough that it'll be a good start to pull Quinn out of her funk. Both she and Chloe have seen it a few times, so to their girlfriends' annoyance, they recite a lot of lines along with the movie.

"Maybe you two should just act it out for us," Beca says.

"That sounds intriguing," Chloe replies, grinning.

"That sounds unnecessarily ridiculous," Quinn retorts.

"Would we have to do the cheerleading moves too?" Rachel asks. "Because I'm not that skilled in gymnastics."

"I'm just saying that if you guys are going to recite all the lines with the movies, I don't want to watch with you," Beca replies.

"We're not reciting _all_ the lines," Chloe says.

"Yes," Rachel agrees. "I'd say two-thirds of them. At most."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Less than a quarter would be more acceptable."

"We can make that the goal for the next movie," Chloe suggests, smirking.

"However, it does depend on what movie you choose," Rachel adds.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Beca questions.

"Merely a fact," Rachel replies.

**…**

They spend the day watching movies. The four of them watch, curled up together on Quinn's bed and she's never felt more safe or loved in her life. It's such a high following her ultimate low that Quinn actually pinches herself to make sure she's not dreaming.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispers.

Quinn draws her attention away from the screen where Dom DeLuise and Gilda Radner are singing. "What?"

"Why are you pinching yourself?" Rachel asks.

"After yesterday, this almost doesn't feel real," Quinn replies. "So I was just checking."

"Okay."

"Hey, how did you guys get out of rehearsal?" Beca asks.

"I called Rob and told him that we were both unable to attend."

"And he didn't question that?" Chloe asks.

"No, he most definitely did," Rachel replies. "I just told him it was personal and a girl thing and he drew his own conclusion."

"Meaning he thought you were talking about your period, got grossed out and hung up?" Chloe says.

"Exactly."

"Handy," Beca says.

"But we're expected back tomorrow," Rachel warns.

"That's fine," Quinn says. "I'll be fine as long as you're there, Rach."

"Awww," Chloe exclaims.

Quinn groans as Beca rolls her eyes.

"Why don't we just finish the movie? Okay?" Rachel suggests.

"Good idea," Chloe says.

So Quinn settles back down and wraps herself around Rachel, trying to focus on the absurd scene playing out in front of them.

**…**

When Chloe returns to Bellas rehearsal the next day, Lizzie shoots her a dark look, but doesn't say anything. The others are nicer, asking if things are okay until Lizzie uses the pitch pipe like a whistle. It amuses Chloe that no one ever uses their rape whistle as just a whistle. As far as she can tell, they're just normal whistles and so it's not like anyone would know if you were using it for other things. Then again, upon reflection, she's not sure she's ever heard _anyone_ use a whistle on campus, not even the coaches. Is there some sort of unspoken rule about whistles on this campus?

After being called a clumsy bitch by Lizzie, Chloe forces herself to concentrate and not think about what Beca, Quinn and Rachel are doing. 

This lasts for a while, but when it becomes apparent that no one can do anything right in Lizzie's eyes, Monica suggests a break.

As one of the main targets of Lizzie's wrath, Chloe throws Monica a grateful look before slumping into a chair and quickly chugging her water bottle.

"Careful you don't choke," Megan says, plopping down next to her.

"Why do I feel like I missed a lot yesterday?" Chloe asks her.

Megan shrugs. "I think Lizzie's just taking her frustrations out on you."

"Lucky me."

"Did you get everything sorted out yesterday?"

Chloe nods. "More or less."

"Do you mind if I ask?"

"Um, well, it's not exactly my issue to share," Chloe stutters out.

"If you skipped rehearsal because of that—"

"Careful about your next word choice, Lizzie," Chloe warns.

"I knew Mitchell would be more trouble than she's worth," Lizzie mutters loudly. "I'm quite thankful that we got rid of her."

Her tone of voice is very suggestive to Chloe and so the red head ignores the voice in her head, screaming at her to keep quiet.

"You set Beca up, didn't you?" she accuses.

"What?"

"I knew it," Chloe continues. "It was just too damn convenient. You got Beca arrested."

"Chloe…" Monica warns.

"No, Mon," Lizzie says. "Let her speak. This should be interesting."

"I can't believe you would do that just so you could kick her out," Chloe says. "Why couldn't you have just kicked her out?"

"I wouldn't kick someone out just to kick them out," Lizzie replies.

"Oh yeah, what about Annie, Cindy and Tracy?"

"They were Treble boned," Lizzie answers.

"Who cares?"

"They took an oath," Lizzie insists. "Oaths are meant to be taken seriously."

"Admit it," Chloe says, jumping out of her chair. "Admit that you set Beca up."

Lizzie just crosses her arms and glares at Chloe.

"Liz,,," Monica says. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Yeah," Alice adds. "That would be so uncool."

"So we spend all these years together as a team and then a couple freshmen join and suddenly none of that matters?"

"You're avoiding the question," Megan points out.

"I certainly didn't make either of those freaks punch someone," Lizzie replies.

"But you did have a hand in it, didn't you?" Chloe tries again.

"We're better off without her," Brooke throws out.

"Thank you," Lizzie says. 

"You two have had it out for Beca since she joined," Chloe says.

"Think very carefully about what you're doing, Beale," Lizzie warns.

"Don't worry, _Lizzie_ ," Chloe replies. "I am."

"Well, Lizzie," Megan says. "We're waiting."

Lizzie is scowling, arms still crossed. Everyone is waiting to hear Lizzie's answer. The other Bellas have actually formed a circle around Lizzie as everyone waits for her response.

"Fine," Lizzie snaps. "I may have called the cops. But that's it. I didn't tell anyone to cause a commotion and like I said before, I definitely didn't make your weirdo friends hit anyone. That was all them."

"Oh Liz…" Monica mutters, looking hurt.

"I knew it!" Chloe crows.

"Congratu-fucking-lations, Beale," Lizzie snarks. "What do you want? A fucking medal?"

"That really wasn't being a team player, Lizzie," Megan says.

"Hey, I just took advantage of a situation that already existed," Lizzie defends. "It's not my fault if Mitchell attracts trouble."

"But getting her arrested seems pretty mean, Lizzie," Monica says.

"Even for you," Megan adds.

This earns her a growl and a harsh glare. Megan just rolls her eyes, crosses her arms and glares back.

"Thank you for admitting that," Chloe says, getting right in Lizzie's personal space.

Lizzie smirks. "You're welcome."

"And so now we're going to go the radio station and you're going to apologize to Beca."

"The hell I am," Lizzie retorts. "I'll be making out with Bumper before I do that."

"Well then you better pucker up, because you're _definitely_ apologizing."

Lizzie leans in until she's mere inches from Chloe. "You sure about that?"

"Are you threatening me?" Chloe growls.

"Are _you_ threatening _me_?" Lizzie retorts.

"Yes."

In a completely unexpected move, Lizzie tackles Chloe. She lands on her back hard, letting out a grunt of pain that is quickly forgotten as she tries to kick Lizzie off her. They roll around on the ground, each fighting for dominance, all the while Lizzie is screaming at Chloe, swearing at her so much that after a while all Chloe hears is a string of curse words as she struggles against Lizzie.

She's vaguely aware that the other girls are trying to pull them apart, but everything is a haze of pushing and pulling, yelling and then Chloe manages to get a slap in.

It echoes loudly in the rehearsal hall. Currently under Chloe, Lizzie looks stunned for a moment before she leans forward and pushes Chloe backwards, ready to attack.

It all happens so fast, Chloe doesn't quite believe it. Lizzie is above her, just about to strike when Monica and Alice try to pull her off. Only Lizzie doesn't know they're behind her, so when she pulls her arm back, she slams her elbow into Monica's face. Monica cries out in pain and falls backwards, taking Brooke with her. There's a sickening crack as they land and Chloe cringes.

Lizzie takes this distraction to slap Chloe, who in turn, punches her in the eye. This causes her to howl in pain and move off Chloe, who quickly jumps up.

The others are checking on Monica and Brooke and Chloe quickly joins them, trying to ignore the sting in her cheek.

It doesn’t look good. Monica's nose is gushing and Megan is urging her to tilt her head back as she pushes a towel against her nose.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Mon," Megan says. She lets go of the towel and lets Monica control the pressure.

Meanwhile, it seems like Brooke landed awkwardly and broke her ankle. At least that's what everyone assumes, having heard the loud crack when Brooke had landed. That and the fact that her ankle seems to now be bent at a really awkward angle.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Megan exclaims.

"I'm so sorry, Megan," Chloe starts.

"It's not entirely your fault, Chloe. Right. Lizzie?"

Chloe glances over at their leader, who is gulping down water like she hasn't drank in days. Hearing Megan, she stops and faces the rest of the group.

"This is entirely Beale's fault," Lizzie retorts, holding the water bottle against her quickly swelling eye.

Megan rolls her eyes. "We better get them checked out," she says, pointing to Monica and Brooke. "Alice, you wanna get your car? And Carrie, you can grab yours?"

Both girls nod.

"We're _all _going with them," Megan announces.__

__"Wait a minute," Lizzie says. "I'm in charge here and I say—"_ _

__" _We're all going_ ," Megan repeats. "You don't get to give orders just minutes after you break someone's nose."_ _

__Good point, Chloe thinks._ _

__"Fine," Lizzie snaps. "But I’m not getting in the same car as _her_."_ _

__"Real mature, Liz," Monica says, towel still pressed firmly against her face._ _

__"Mon," Lizzie says, rushing to her friend's side. "I am so sorry. If I had known that you were behind me—"_ _

__"You wouldn't have done anything differently," Monica finishes. "I know you, Liz."_ _

__"Mon…"_ _

__"Please don't talk to me right now, Lizzie," Monica replies._ _

__Everyone, but Brooke stands around awkwardly as they wait for Carrie and Alice to return. When the pair appear a few minutes later, everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Alice and Megan help Brooke to Alice's car, while Monica and Chloe follow Carrie to her car. Lizzie lets out an overdramatic sigh and then follows Alice to her car._ _

__**…** _ _

__Beca is starting to become concerned. Chloe was supposed to be done with Bellas' rehearsal over an hour ago and she's not answering her phone. She knows it's possible that the battery died since Chloe's been spending the majority of her time in Beca's room, but since it actually rings before going to voice mail, Beca is worried._ _

__She's debating on whether or not it would be too clingy to head over to the Bellas' rehearsal space to check on her when there's a knock on the door._ _

__Beca can't imagine who's at the door since most people are gone for break. She's surprised to find a sheepish looking Chloe and an irritated looking Megan standing there._ _

__"Hey guys," Beca says, hesitantly._ _

__"May I come in?" Megan asks._ _

__Beca nods, stepping aside. Megan enters first and Chloe follows, closing the door behind her. She gives Beca a quick peck._ _

__"Where have you been?" Beca asks Chloe._ _

__"You still want to be a Bella?" Megan asks her, ignoring her inquiry._ _

__"Um, maybe?"_ _

__"And if you didn't have to worry about Lizzie anymore?" Megan questions._ _

__"Did she have a heart attack?" Beca asks. "Or did you two kill her and that's where you were, burying the body."_ _

__"You probably shouldn't sound so hopeful when you ask something like that," Megan replies, wryly._ _

__"So it's true?"_ _

__"Our infamous leader has managed to fuck us over royally," Megan tells her._ _

__"Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on?" Beca asks._ _

__"We're down three girls," Megan explains. "During… an altercation, Monica's nose was broken, Brooke's ankle was also broken and Lizzie has a black eye and also managed to give herself laryngitis."_ _

__Beca lets out a disbelieving laugh before she can stop herself. "Seriously?"_ _

__Chloe nods, biting her lip._ _

__"Do I even want to know what happened?" Beca asks._ _

__"Your girlfriend can explain it to you later," Megan says. "So are you in?"_ _

__"I am," Beca nods._ _

__"Good. Since Lizzie and Monica were co captains, it falls to me to be in charge," Megan explains._ _

__"Why?" Beca asks. "I'm not trying to be—"_ _

__Megan waves her off. "I'm supposed to be captain next year. We just felt this made the most sense."_ _

__"Does Lizzie know you're here asking me to rejoin?"_ _

__Megan raises an eyebrow. "Would it matter if she did?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Well, she does," Megan replies. "And she's pissed as fuck. But she's the idiot that took out three of us, so she doesn't really have a leg to stand on, at the moment."_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__"Tomorrow's rehearsal is the last one before break ends," Megan says. "Have ideas ready because we're going a new route."_ _

__Beca grins. "Really?"_ _

__Megan nods. "I'm in charge now, so things'll be different. But you're still gonna be working your ass off, Mitchell."_ _

__"Of course," Beca nods. "Definitely. I can do that."_ _

__"You can?" Megan questions, raising an eyebrow._ _

__"For someone I respect? Yes."_ _

__Megan smirks. "Okay the. I'll see you two tomorrow." She nods to Chloe and then quickly leaves._ _

__Beca looks to Chloe who is somehow managing to look both contrite and exuberant. It's rather impressive. "So what the _hell_ happened today?"_ _

__Chloe grins._ _


	25. Chapter 25

Though Rachel has over all enjoyed spring break, she'll still be glad when it's over for the simple fact that she doesn't have to endure eight hour rehearsals anymore. They're exhausting and kind of stupid. If they want to spend two hours rehearsing one scene, then everyone else should be allowed to leave.

Though it's probably a lot worse for Quinn, Rachel is still glad she's required to be here as well. It's partly for selfish reasons, but it's mostly because she's still worried about Quinn. She really hasn't said much about what happened with her dad, just bits and pieces, here and there.

Rachel expected as much, after all this is Quinn. However, Rachel's not sure if she should be pushing this. Her relationship with her fathers is so different than Quinn's with her parents.

For now, she knows things are pretty raw and should be left alone. However, Rachel thinks that perhaps talking to Beca about the situation might help her gain some insight.

**…**

Beca's hand is clutching Chloe's hand tightly as she enters the Bellas' rehearsal space. It hasn't been that long since she was here, but after getting kicked out and hearing about what went down the other day, she feels strange walking in.

Megan's the only one there when they arrive ten minutes early. 

"Hey guys."

"Hi Megan."

Beca just nods.

"Glad you decided to show up, Beca," Megan says. "I wasn't sure."

"I said I'd be here," Beca replies.

"Yeah, well, people say a lot of shit."

Beca looks at Chloe who just shrugs.

Once everyone has arrived, they sit in a circle.

"So today's just going to be a brainstorming session," Megan says. "As I'm sure you're all aware, it's a whole new ball game."

Alice raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"Is Lizzie going to burst in here and try to take over?"

Beca raises an eyebrow. She'd been wondering the same thing.

"She better not, Al," Megan replies. "If she trusts you and I to run things next year, then this should be a good trial run."

Carrie raises her hand. "Isn't calling the ICCA finals a trial run downplaying the entire situation _a lot_?"

Beca barely holds back a chuckle.

"Point taken," Megan says. "However, Lizzie knows that if she tries to interfere after all the shit she pulled, there will be trouble."

Chloe raises her head.

"Yes?"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I have the means to make Lizzie's life rather miserable, which she knows," Megan answers.

Ominous, Beca thinks.

"Okay."

"So," Megan starts. "I did a little research and Lizzie was right. For some odd reason, you only need five members for finals. So technically, with the additional of Beca we're fine. However, I don't want to just meet the minimal. Do you guys?"

The other four shake their heads.

"Good. So first thing is that the old routine is out. We need to come up with something new and different. My only requirement is that all songs are still sung by women. Some traditions need to be kept."

Beca's hand shoots up.

"Yes, I'm fully aware that you probably have tons of ideas, Beca," Megan says. "People in other states probably know this."

Beca rolls her eyes as the others chuckle.

"And I promise, we'll get to them, but I want to clarify a few things first. Okay?"

Beca nods and barely holds back rolling her eyes again.

"Now depending on what we choose to perform, I do think additional members might be a good idea. But I think we should vote. So those in favor of possibly adding other members raise your hands."

Everyone's hands shoot up.

"Those opposed?"

No one raises their hand, though Carrie does look around.

"What are you looking for?" Beca asks her.

"I was just wondering who else would be voting," Carrie replies. "I mean, if the four of us raised our hands for the yes vote, is it really necessary to give the nay option?"

Megan shakes her head in disgust. "It is," she says. 

"Why?"

"In fairness."

"Fairness to who?"

"Carrie, if you don't shut up, I'm going to pull a Lizzie and insult you to the point of tears."

"That seems a bit extreme," Alice observes.

"Are you guys purposely trying to annoy me?" Megan asks. "You're making me sympathize with Lizzie, which is the scariest thing that's ever happened to me."

Alice raises her hand, but doesn't wait to be acknowledged. "Even more than that time that you—"

" _Al_!"

"Sorry."

"Okay," Megan says, looking exasperated. "So we all agree that more girls would be a good thing. I have a couple in mind."

"I do too," Beca pipes up.

"Of course you do, Mitchell."

**…**

Chloe can't help but bask in the much more relaxed atmosphere. She's not sure if it's just the change in leadership or the added bonus of other negative members being absent as well. Or maybe it's just with so few girls it feels more like a study group than a competitive music group. She's pleased to hear that Megan plans on adding to their numbers. She's curious who she has in mind. Chloe's pretty sure she knows who Beca has in mind; though with _Dames_ rehearsal, would they even have the time?

She brings this up to Beca as they walk back to the dorm.

Beca shrugs. "No idea. Quinn probably, since she's just in the chorus. Rachel, I don't know. She is supposed to be the lead. But she said there are plenty of songs she's not involved in. So maybe."

"Do you think they would have let her in if she'd auditioned?"

"Probably not," Beca replies. "Brooke really hates her for some reason."

"It's probably the same reason Lizzie hates you so much," Chloe says.

"Oh, so it's a stupid reason then."

Chloe just rolls her eyes.

**…**

The thing that's throwing Quinn off the most is that nothing's really changed. Her entire universe has been turned upside down, but everything seems the same. It's… disconcerting.

She's eternally grateful that her father paid for the entire year way back in August, so there's no chance he'll be able to take his money back and possibly get her kicked out. She wouldn't put it past him. He's done some terrible things in anger.

Quinn is also surprised by how little pushing Rachel is doing. Her girlfriend hasn't brought it up at all in fact. The most she has done is to ask Quinn if she's okay, eyes so full of concern and significance that it would be difficult for Quinn to think she's referring to anything else. 

But other than that, the subject hasn't been brought up and Quinn appreciates that. She just needs a little more time.

**…**

At the radio station, while looking for Beca, Rachel runs into Matt first.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Hey Rach," her greets, grinning. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," she replies, sheepishly. "Well, you know, with me and Mike…"

"Yeah, I know," Matt says. "Totally understandable."

"Yeah…"

"Hey," Matt says. "Don't be like that. Sometimes things don't work out. Mike understands that."

"Yeah?"

"And you guys are rehearsing together," Matt continues. "And that seems to be going fine."

"I suppose."

"I know hanging with Mike might be awkward still," Matt says. "But maybe you, me and Beca can hang sometime."

"That would be nice," Rachel replies.

"What would be nice?" Beca asks.

"Myself, you and Matt spending some time together," Rachel explains.

"Yeah, that could be cool," Beca agrees.

"Excellent."

"That's not why you stopped by, though, is it?" Beca asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "Do you have some time to talk? Um, privately?"

"Um, yeah," Beca says, looking around. "I guess we could go up…" She points to the upstairs.

"Slacking off some more," Matt teases.

Beca rolls her eyes and leads Rachel up the stairs. They sit on the floor, leaning against the wall, though Rachel does put down several newspapers that she finds scattered about instead of just sitting on the dusty floor. Beca finds herself smiling fondly at her antics.

"So what's up?"

"I'm concerned about Quinn," Rachel replies.

"Oh?"

"I realize it's only been a few days, but she's barely brought up this thing with her dad," Rachel explains. "Which I expected. I was just curious if she's said anything to you."

Beca shakes her head. "Not really. But I haven't really been pushing. Like you said, it's only been a couple days, Rach."

"I know," Rachel says. "I'm more wondering _when_ I should be pushing. How long is appropriate?"

"You sound like you're trying to figure out the proper etiquette for a social situation," Beca observes.

"I suppose I am."

"I get that you're concerned," Beca says. "I am too. But we just gotta play this by ear."

Rachel sighs. "I suppose I'm just being paranoid. I'm just afraid she's going to retreat and she'll be impossible to reach again."

"It is definitely a possibility," Beca agrees. "We just have to keep reminding her that we're here for her, no matter what."

"You're right," Rachel says, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"But?"

"Feel free to mind my own business," Rachel says. "But are you still planning on going to LA this summer?"

"I…"

"Because I don't mean to be a bitch, but if you are, then I… I just worry that Quinn knows that and with what you said the other day about us being family…"

Beca groans and lets her head drop into her hands.

"And I know you meant it," Rachel continues.

Beca is silent.

"I'm sorry," Rachel says. "I've overstepped my bounds. Forget I said anything."

"It's fine Rachel," Beca says, eventually. "It's just… I haven't even had this conversation with Chloe, you know?"

Rachel nods, but then realizes that Beca isn't looking at her. "I do."

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately," Beca continues. "Turns out hanging out at the station late into the night is the perfect time to think about that stuff."

"Well you obviously figured some stuff out," Rachel says. "Chloe said you guys said those three little words to each other."

"Told you that, did she?"

"She was pretty excited, especially since you said it first," Rachel replies. 

Beca shrugs. "How can you not love her?"

"But you're still leaving?" Rachel asks tentatively.

"I really don't know anymore, Rachel," Beca replies. "LA is still definitely where I want to be. But at the same time, the thought of leaving Barden and you guys… It honestly makes me feel a little sick."

"Well as your friend, I feel two fold on the issue," Rachel says.

"Two fold?" Beca chuckles.

" _Yes_ ," Rachel retorts. "Two fold."

"All right, weirdo, let's hear it then."

"Hmph. Fine. I fully support your dream and the want to make it happen sooner than later. Waiting, especially when it feels like it's literally within your grasp, is extremely difficult. I speak from experience. On the other hand, I must admit I would feel a small bit of resentment towards you and the fact that the three of us and everything else that has encompassed your Barden experience isn't enough. After all, I feel like this has been an amazing year. Especially now with the Bellas being run by someone a lot less strict than that stuck up witch."

Beca chuckles darkly. "You don't mince words, do you?"

It's Rachel turn to shrug. "Ultimately it won't affect your decision."

"Really?"

"No," Rachel says. "You'll figure out which you feel you need more and head in that direction. And I say this, knowing that you still might choose LA over us." 

"But you're not angry?"

"Anger and resentment are different, though they do tend to feed each other," Rachel says. "And even if I am, it doesn't mean that I don't understand." 

"This is one of the oddest, yet awkward conversations I've ever had," Beca says. "Though I think I can say that about half the conversations I have with you."

"Maybe you should go," Rachel retorts. "You're very mean to me."

"It's not my fault that you're strange," Beca smirks.

"Good riddance in fact," Rachel continues.

"If it helps," Beca says, quietly. "I might love you a little bit too."

Rachel feels her heart melt a little. "Me too."

"Things'll work out the way they're supposed to," Beca says, letting herself lean against Rachel.

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am," Beca smirks.

Rachel can't help but elbow her for that remark.


	26. Chapter 26

Beca is pleasantly surprised when Fat Amy tells her that Megan already contacted her. Having auditioned the previous two years, Megan is apparently very familiar with the exuberant blonde.

"So I will see you there, aca-bitch," Fat Amy grins at her.

"Why am I suddenly afraid?" Beca asks her.

Fat Amy's grin grows as she offers Beca a wave and saunters off.

When Beca gets to the rehearsal space a few hours later, she finds she's the last one to arrive. She's not late, so she doesn't feel too bad about it until she plops down into a chair between her girlfriend and her roommate.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mitchell," Megan says.

"I had to stop by my room and grab my laptop. Besides, I'm still five minutes early," Beca points out.

"So I'm sure everyone's noticed the four new additions in the room," Megan says.

Alice's hand shoots up.

Megan sighs. "What Al?"

"They should have to audition."

"Seems fair," Carrie adds.

Megan groans. "Are you two purposely trying to irritate me?"

"No. It's just a bonus," Alice replies. "But you know I'm right."

Megan sighs much louder this time. "All right guys. Apparently, even though you're already in, you still have to audition. Seems backwards I know, but that's Alice for you."

"Hey!"

"Since you guys weren't told this," Megan continues. "Just sing whatever you want."

Fat Amy jumps up so fast that Beca actually feels like she has whiplash.

"So I’m Fat Amy," she says. "And I'll be singing _Fool in Love_ by Rihanna."

_Mama, I found a man_  
 _Who loves me and understands  
 _Papa, he’s quite a man_  
 _He adores me, he’s my biggest fan_  
 _And don't get me wrong,_  
 _I know he’s not perfect in your eyes_  
 _But somehow he’s flawless in mine__

_And you may tell me to run, run now_  
 _But I can't do that_  
 _We're too far down the hole_  
 _He's got a hold on my soul_

_So I guess I'm a fool_  
 _I'm a fool in love_  
 _But I'm willing to stay here_  
 _And bask in the glory of his heart_  
 _I guess I'm a fool in love_  
 _But I'm willing to look so stupid_  
 _Till I've had enough_  
 _Mama, don't judge me now_  
 _I'm not trying to hurt you_  
 _I know this won't make you proud_  
 _Papa, did I let you down?_  
 _Are you ashamed of how your little girl turned out?_

_You'll see a monster_  
 _I see a smile_  
 _You say it's danger_  
 _And I'm in denial_  
 _But somehow I feel so safe right now_

_So I guess I'm a fool_  
 _I'm a fool in love_  
 _But I'm willing to stay here_  
 _And bask in the glory of his heart_  
 _I guess I'm a fool in love_  
 _But I'm willing to look so stupid_  
 _Till I've had enough_

Fat Amy finishes with a flourish and gives a dramatic bow as everyone claps.

"All right," Megan says from her perch on the piano bench. "Who's next?"

Rachel is next, unsurprisingly.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing something I've been working on since I was four. _Don’t Rain on My Parade_ from the seminal musical, _Funny Girl_."

Quinn claps loudly and Beca chuckles and elbows her. "Nerd."

The blonde after rolling her eyes at Beca, leans in and says, "My girlfriend can sing. It needs to be acknowledged."

Beca shakes her head as Rachel begins.

_Don't tell me not to live,_  
 _Just sit and putter,_  
 _Life's candy and the sun's_  
 _A ball of butter._  
 _Don't bring around a cloud_  
 _To rain on my parade._  
 _Don't tell me not to fly--_  
 _I've simply got to._  
 _If someone takes a spill,_  
 _It's me and not you._  
 _Who told you you're allowed_  
 _To rain on my parade!_  
 _I'll march my band out,_  
 _I'll beat my drum,_  
 _And if I'm fanned out,_  
 _Your turn at bat, sir._  
 _At least I didn't fake it.  
 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_  
 _But whether I'm the rose_  
 _Of sheer perfection,_  
 _Or freckle on the nose_  
 _Of life's complexion,_  
 _The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_  
 _I gotta fly once,_  
 _I gotta try once,_  
 _Only can die once, right, sir?_  
 _Ooh, love is juicy,_  
 _Juicy, and you see_  
 _I gotta have my bite, sir!_  
 _Get ready for me, love,_  
 _'Cause I'm a "comer,"_  
 _I simply gotta march,_  
 _My heart's a drummer._  
 _Don't bring around a cloud_  
 _To rain on my parade!__

_I'm gonna live and live now,_  
 _Get what I want--I know how,_  
 _One roll for the whole shebang,_  
 _One throw, that bell will go clang,_  
 _Eye on the target--and wham--_  
 _One shot, one gun shot, and bam--_  
 _Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_  
 _I'll march my band out,_  
 _I will beat my drum,_  
 _And if I'm fanned out,_  
 _Your turn at bat, sir,_  
 _At least I didn't fake it._  
 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._  
 _Get ready for me, love,_  
 _'Cause I'm a "comer,"_  
 _I simply gotta march,_  
 _My heart's a drummer._  
 _Nobody, no, nobody_  
 _Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Rachel finishes with a bow as well and Quinn actually jumps up as she claps enthusiastically. Everyone else is clapping as well, but looking oddly at Quinn, who sits down in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she says, meekly.

"I think it's cute," Chloe says.

"You would," Beca mumbles.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel says, sitting back down. "I always appreciate a receptive audience."

"But she's not biased or anything," Beca mutters.

" _Be nice_ ," Chloe whispers.

"It's _Quinn_ ," Beca whispers back. "She doesn't mind."

"Thank you, Rachel," Megan says. "That was… quite the song. So who's next?"

When Quinn makes no move to stand, Lily stands and takes her place in front of the group.

"I'm Lily Onakuramara and I'm singing _Roads Untraveled_ by Linkin Park."

"Um, what?" Megan asks.

Lily rolls her eyes and begins singing.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_  
 _Weep not for paths left alone_  
 _'Cause beyond every bend_  
 _Is a long blinding end_  
 _It's the worst kind of pain_  
 _I've known_

_Give up your heart left broken_  
 _And let that mistake pass on_  
 _'Cause the love that you lost_  
 _Wasn't worth what it cost_  
 _And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

_Woah-oo-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oo-ohh_  
 _Woah-oo-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oo-ohh_

_Weep not for roads untraveled_  
 _Weep not for sights unseen_  
 _May your love never end_  
 _And if you need a friend_  
 _There's a seat here alongside me_

_Woah-oo-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oo-ohh_  
 _Woah-oo-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oo-ohh_

Beca is surprised to learn that Lily sings a lot louder than she speaks. It's a pleasant surprise because she'd been unsure why Megan had recruited her if she can't sing loud enough to be heard. She claps enthusiastically as Lily sits down.

"She's a pretty awesome beat boxer too," Fat Amy tells Beca.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

By then everyone else is looking at Quinn, who reluctantly stands and moves to the front of the group.

"Um, I'm Quinn Fabray and, uh, I guess I'm going to sing _Wonderful World _by Sam Cooke."__

_____Don't know much about history_  
 _Don't know much biology_  
 _Don't know much about a science book_  
 _Don't know much about the French I took_

_____But I do know that I love you_  
 _And I know that if you love me, too_  
 _What a wonderful world this would be_

_____Don't know much about geography_  
 _Don't know much trigonometry_  
 _Don't know much about algebra_  
 _Don't know what a slide rule is for_

_____But I do know one and one is two_  
 _And if this one could be with you_  
 _What a wonderful world this would be_

_____Now, I don't claim to be an A student_  
 _But I'm trying to be_  
 _For maybe by being an A student, baby_  
 _I can win your love for me_

_____Don't know much about history_  
 _Don't know much biology_  
 _Don't know much about a science book_  
 _Don't know much about the French I took_

_____But I do know that I love you_  
 _And I know that if you love me, too_  
 _What a wonderful world this would be_

_____La ta ta ta ta ta ta (History)_  
 _Hmm-mm-mm (Biology)_  
 _La ta ta ta ta ta ta (Science book)_  
 _Hmm-mm-mm (French I took)_

_____Yeah, but I do know that I love you_  
 _And I know that if you love me, too_  
 _What a wonderful world this would be_

__Rachel and Chloe are clapping vigorously and knowing that Quinn is feeling a bit embarrassed, Beca joins in._ _

__"Good. Now that that has happened, are you satisfied, Al?" Megan asks._ _

__"Yes, thank you."_ _

__Megan rolls her eyes. "All right. So now we can move on."_ _

__"Yes we can," Alice exclaims._ _

__Megan growls at her, but doesn't respond._ _

__Beca barely holds back her laughter. She's really not sure why Alice seems to enjoy baiting Megan, but she's not complaining. It's hilarious as hell._ _

__"I feel like I'm watching you and Quinn in a couple years," Rachel says, leaning over her girlfriend to whisper to Beca._ _

__Quinn scoffs at this, but Beca just grins. Seems accurate to her._ _

__"So our next concern is our song for the finals," Megan says. "Who wants to start?"_ _

__Rachel's hand shoots up first to everyone's surprise, well everyone's but Beca, Quinn and Chloe._ _

__"May I suggest the famous duet _Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy_ as sung by Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland?"_ _

__Everyone looks confused by this suggestion._ _

__"I'm not sure that's upbeat enough for what we're looking for, Rach," Beca says._ _

__" _You_ know what performance I'm talking about?" Rachel asks._ _

__"Of course I do," Beca scoffs. "I know my music. I think I've just been insulted."_ _

__"Well considering no one else in the room seems to know what we're talking about," Rachel replies. "I think I have the right to be slightly surprised."_ _

__"Fine."_ _

__"Um, care to let the rest of us in?" Megan asks._ _

__"It was a the sixth of October and a beautiful Sunday evening," Rachel says. "In the year 1963—"_ _

__"Rach," Quinn tries._ _

__"And it was only the second episode of a little show called _The Judy Garland Show_. There two performers met, one an international movie star and another on her way there. The two bantered a bit and then treated their audience to a magnificent rendition of _Happy Days are Here Again_ and _Get Happy_. I agree, the songs are definitely on the slower, ballad side, but the performance—"_ _

__"Okay, Rach," Beca interrupts. "I think they get it."_ _

__"Was it really a Sunday?" Alice asks. "Or did you just add that for dramatic effect?"_ _

__"It was a Sunday," Rachel replies. "When I'm being dramatic, you'll know."_ _

__"That's for sure," Beca quips._ _

__Rachel reaches across Quinn and smacks Beca in the arm._ _

__"Dude," Beca says. "For someone who claims to be opposed to violence, you sure hit me a lot."_ _

__"You sure say a lot of stupid things," Rachel retorts._ _

__"Ha. Nice one, Rach," Quinn says._ _

__"So that's a no to that one?" Megan interrupts._ _

__"I think so," Beca says. "I mean, no offense Rachel, but that's not the mood we're going for."_ _

__"Fair enough," Rachel replies. "I bow down to your superior a cappella knowledge."_ _

__Beca quirks an eyebrow. "Was that sarcasm?"_ _

__"I'm not even sure," Rachel says._ _

__"All right. Anyone else?"_ _

__Lily's hand shoots up. She speaks, but no one can really hear her. She sighs and walks to the whiteboard next to the piano and writes on it._ _

__" _Numb/Encore_ by Linkin Park and Jay-Z," Fat Amy reads. out loud_ _

__"That might be too much on the other end of the spectrum," Megan says._ _

__"Actually," Beca says, turning to Lily who has sat back down. "Fat Amy says you beat box?"_ _

__Lily nods._ _

__"Okay, I think I can work with that," Beca replies, pulling out her laptop. "Give me a sec." She begins trying a few things out._ _

__"Anyone else have any ideas?" Megan asks. "While we're waiting for the great and all knowing Beca Mitchell to grace us with an idea."_ _

__Beca looks up at his and Megan just shrugs at her._ _

__"What is it? Sarcasm day?"_ _

__"You wish," Quinn quips._ _

__"How about a Madonna mash up?" Carrie suggests. "Just because the Harmonics sing a lot of her, doesn't mean we can't?"_ _

__"Honestly?" Megan replies. "Because I really don't want to get up there and sing Madonna."_ _

__"Oh. Fine then."_ _

__"I think I have an idea," Beca says._ _

__"Didn't we already know that?" Quinn asks._ _

__"What if we do Adele's _Set Fire to the Rain_ and mix it with some Daft Punk?"_ _

__No one outright objects, so Beca continues. "I've got about thirty seconds or so figured out here."_ _

__She hits play on her laptop and turns up the volume as much as she can. Right away the added beat and increased tempo are obvious. And then when Adele starts singing, Beca notices the others nodding as they listen._ _

_____I let it fall, my heart,_  
 _And as it fell you rose to claim it._  
 _It was dark and I was over,_  
 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._  
 _My hands they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to_  
 _stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

__"And that's about all I have so far," Beca says. "I figure with Lily's beat boxing, this could really work for us."_ _

__"Not bad, Mitchell," Megan says. "I think that might actually work."_ _

__"You don't have to sound so surprised."_ _

__Megan ignores her. "All those in favor of Beca's idea?"_ _

__Everyone's hands shoots up._ _

__"All those opposed?"_ _

__Everyone's hands drop as Carrie looks around again._ _

__"Don't say it, Carrie," Megan warns._ _

__Carrie raises her hands in surrender and then zips her lisp close._ _

__Megan rolls her eyes. "It's like now that Lizzie's gone, you're all letting out your inner irritating younger sibling mode. It's annoying as hell."_ _

__"Sorry," Alice says, not sounding sorry at all._ _

__"So Beca will finish arranging the song for us," Megan says. "How long do you think that'll take?"_ _

__"I should have it done by tomorrow," Beca replies._ _

__"Excellent. We can get started then," Megan tell everyone._ _

__Rachel raises her hand, but doesn't wait to be acknowledged. "So is that it, then?"_ _

__"Yes," Megan replies, sounding exasperated. "You can all leave and stop annoying the crap out of me."_ _

__"For now," Alice says._ _

__She's forced to duck as Megan throws her half empty water bottle at her._ _

__Beca packs up her laptop and stands, taking Chloe's hand. They follow out Rachel and Quinn, who are walking too close to be considered just friends, but still aren't actually touching. Beca knows this is for Quinn's sake and wonders how long before she'll feel comfortable holding Rachel's hand in public._ _

__"You look happy," Beca says, glancing at her girlfriend. "What's that about?"_ _

__"Things are happening," Chloe replies. "Good things, great things even. Why wouldn’t I be?"_ _

__"Right. Silly of me to ask."_ _

__"Well, as long as you know that."_ _

__They spend the rest of the walk back to the dorm with Chloe smirking at Beca and Beca trying to be irritated and not find it adorable._ _

__She is not successful._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca's mash up idea is "Something About the Fire" by Carlos Serrano


	27. Chapter 27

Despite enjoying a challenge and doing better when she's busy, Rachel's beginning to question her own sanity. Between _Dames_ and Bella rehearsals, Rachel barely has time to do her homework, much less sleep. The only good thing is that the people she wants to spend time with are involved with the same things, so she still sees plenty of Quinn, Chloe and Beca. 

Rachel thinks the distraction is good for Quinn as well, though she still seems reluctant to talk about her family. Rachel hopes she's talking to _some_ one about it, though she has no idea who that would be. Beca hasn't mentioned anything since they talked, but Rachel knows that Quinn might have asked her roommate not to say anything.

Normally, Rachel would feel extremely jealous over this fact. And not because she's worried about there being anything between Quinn and Beca. She spent most of high school thinking that if you're dating someone, that person should be the sole focus and support system. She knows now that it was that kind of thinking that helped lead to the demise of her relationships.

But with Quinn, Rachel just wants her to be happy. And if that means Quinn talks to Beca about things she can't talk to Rachel about, then that's fine. As long as she's talking to someone.

**…**

Quinn isn't sure how it's possible to be so blissfully happy, yet so terrible miserable at the same time, but she's managing to achieving it.

Even though she's insanely busy with school, _Dames_ and Bellas rehearsal, not to mention trying to spend time with Rachel, her family situation still lurks in the back of her mind. She's talked to Beca about it a little, but she knows she's not really dealing with it. Partly because it feels like there isn't time to, but mostly because she doesn't want to. She'd thought that getting kicked out while being pregnant was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Turns out, she was wrong. Her father has managed to wound her one last time.

About two weeks after her father declared that he only has one daughter, a letter comes from Lima, addressed with a very familiar penmanship.

_Dear Quinnie,_

_Russell wanted to get rid of most of your stuff because it'd be too expensive to send to you. I was able to stall him long enough to pack everything up and then that boy that knocked you up and a couple of his friends moved everything into a storage locker. We put it under your name and I paid for an entire year, so there's no hurry to get everything._

_I've included the key and all the information you'll need to get into it._

_I am so sorry._

_Love,  
Judy Fabray_

_P.S. I also paid your cell phone through next summer._

Quinn has to read it over several times to make sure she's not crazy. Her mother stood up to her father, barely. It's not much, but it's certainly more than she ever did when Quinn was pregnant. It's a bittersweet feeling. And the fact that she got Puck to help, baffles Quinn. She must have been desperate if she went to the guy who knocked up her seventeen year old daughter. As for Puck… She and Puck didn't part on the best terms, but she supposes they'll always have a connection because of what they gave up.

Quinn appreciates the effort; she really does, even if it feels a little too late. Part of her had hoped the letter would say more, say that Judy still thinks of Quinn as her daughter or that says what Russell did is wrong, that they'll always be family. It was a fantasy, Quinn knows this. Her mother may never really stand up to Russell. It's been so long, Quinn's not even sure she knows how to. 

She spends so much time staring at the letter that she loses track of the time and so when the door swings open and Rachel enters, Quinn hastily wipes her face and tries to look like she hasn't been crying.

Rachel doesn’t buy it for a second, but doesn't say anything. She simply sits on the bed next to Quinn and wraps an arm around her. To Quinn's surprise, she doesn't even ask to read the letter. 

Maybe that's why Quinn eventually hands it to her. Rachel doesn't move to read it, but to refold it and replace it in the envelope.

"You can read it, if you want," Quinn mumbles.

"Are you sure, Quinn?" Rachel questions, softly. "Don't feel like you have to. I understand this is difficult for you."

"I want you to know," Quinn replies. "And I don't… I'm not ready to say the words out loud. So you should just read it."

"Okay, Quinn," Rachel says. "Thank you for trusting me with this."

Rachel's hold on Quinn tightens as she reads the letter. Like Quinn, she reads it over several times and Quinn watches her girlfriend's expression change as she does. There's anger, disappointment, disbelief and then more anger.

Except, she doesn't say anything once she's read it through several times. Instead, she replaces it in the envelope and sets it on Quinn's desk. She then pulls Quinn down, so they're both lying on Quinn's bed and wraps her arms around her.

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief and curls herself into Rachel. She feels her girlfriend kiss the top of her head as she begins singing softly. Quinn listens intently and realizes that Rachel is singing _Keep Holding On_. Maybe later she can tease Rachel about knowing an Anvil Lavigne song, since it's _definitely_ not one of her usual music choices.

It's a quiet moment between them and Quinn's never felt so grateful, especially since Rachel hasn't offered any of the usual platitudes. She's just been a silent support. It has surprised Quinn since Rachel is usually so vocal about so many things. And not particularly patient either, yet she hasn't been pushing, which Quinn had been expecting. 

It's why, despite the tears that are still occasionally escaping, Quinn thinks Rachel just might be the perfect girl for her. Quinn lets herself smile at the thought and just enjoy the contentment that is threatening to overtake her sadness. 

**…**

The phone call comes the next day. Her Script Analysis class has just ended and she's busy trying to leave, so she doesn't check the ID before she answers.

"Quinn, it's Frannie."

Quinn really doesn't know what to say.

"Quinn, are you there?"

"Uh, yeah," Quinn chokes out. "I'm here."

"I, uh, do you have time to talk?"

Quinn looks around, trying remember where in this stupid building she could get some privacy.

"I do," Quinn replies. "But I'm not in the best place to talk…"

"Do you have time to go somewhere where you do?" Frannie asks. 

"I guess."

"Then I'll just talk while you head that way, okay?"

Quinn nods, before remembering she's on the phone. "Okay."

And so Frannie begins to talk, about really mundane things, like how the weather's been a bit weird in Chicago lately and about her job and the betting pool about whether or not their boss is the father of his secretary's baby since she's not married or dating anyone. Meanwhile, Quinn somehow makes her way across campus and back to her dorm. She heads to Rachel and Chloe's room first, knowing she shouldn't be alone and that even if Rachel isn't there, Chloe or even Beca might be. Quinn knows Rachel's schedule well enough that she should know where her girlfriend is at the moment, but Quinn's brain doesn't seem to be functioning properly.

Rachel isn't there, but both Chloe and Beca are. They look up when she enters and Quinn mouths, "sister" to Beca. Her roommates eyes widen comically and she nods. Quinn watches Beca grab Chloe and pull her over to Rachel's bed. She pushes the red head to sit and then pulls Quinn over as well. Beca pushes the blonde next to Chloe and then sits next to Quinn.

"…and lately every time she goes into his office, they close the door, so—"

"Frannie," Quinn interrupts. "I'm… we can talk now."

"Oh good, I was running out of material," Frannie says. "Either you walk too slow or that campus is bigger than I thought."

"Frannie," Quinn sighs.

"Right. Sorry. Um, so mom called me the other day," Frannie says. "Getting it third hand, I didn't really get a lot of details. But I am so sorry, kiddo."

"Thanks."

"Want to tell me your side?" Frannie asks. "I've only heard mom's edited Russell version, which was mostly just a hate filled rant, I'm sure."

Quinn sighs and Chloe lays her head on her left shoulder. "I'm gay."

"Oh." Quinn can practically hear the gears in her sister's head turning. "There's more to it than that, though, right?"

"There is," Quinn agrees. "But that's the crux of it."

"Did he just show up one day at your dorm?" Frannie asks. "Because he did that once to me. Luckily I'd just broken up with someone and so there wasn't anything for him to judge or lecture about."

"He did. He, uh, caught me and Rachel, um, kissing."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

A silence of mutual understanding falls between them, causing both Beca and Chloe to shoot questioning looks. 

"It's fine," Quinn mouths at them.

"So now what?" Frannie asks eventually.

"I don't know," Quinn replies. "I've been… I haven't really been thinking about it."

Frannie sighs. "Avoidance, a Fabray family favorite."

"I'm no longer a Fabray," Quinn reminds her. "Russell was adamant about that."

"Quinn…" Frannie sighs again. "You should stay with me."

"What?"

"Over the summer," Frannie replies. "You certainly can't go back to Lima. So unless you're gonna stay down there this summer, you should come stay with me."

"I… Really?" Quinn hates how hopeful she sounds.

"Of course," Frannie says. "I know I haven't been the best older sister, Quinn. Let me make up for it now.

"I'll think about it?" Quinn replies.

Frannie's answer is a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Yeah."

"Please, Quinn," Frannie says. " _Really_ think about it."

"I will."

"It could even be fun," Frannie offers.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far, Frannie."

"We'll talk more later," Frannie replies. "Even if you say no, we're still going to keep in better touch. Right?"

"I guess."

"I love you, little sister," Frannie says.

"I love you too, Frannie."

**…**

Quinn's not sure how long she sits there between Beca and Chloe after she hangs up with Frannie. Thankfully, neither of them say anything, though Quinn can feel them communicating over her head.

"I'm fine, guys," Quinn says eventually because their attempts at subtly, aren't very and it's getting more and more difficult to not laugh.

"Bullshit," Beca replies.

"Beca," Chloe chastises.

"I'm not _fine_ fine," Quinn clarifies. "But that conversation wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"That's a relief," Beca says. "You were really stressing about her, weren't you?"

"I…" Quinn is about to deny it, but after taking a moment, she realizes that Beca's right. She had been stressing out about it. A lot. "Yeah, we've never really been close, so I had no idea how'd she'd react."

"She seemed fine with it," Chloe says.

Quinn nods. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We never really talked about it, but I always felt like Frannie agreed with me about Russell and his out dated views. I'm glad I wasn't wrong."

"So what are you thinking about?" Beca asks.

"Oh, um, she said I could stay with her over the summer," Quinn replies.

"Another thing you don't need to stress about then, right?"

Quinn nods.

"Good," Beca says. "Cause I'm still worried about you giving yourself an ulcer."

Quinn chuckles and elbows Beca.

Just then the door swings open and Rachel steps inside. 

" _There_ you guys are," Rachel says. She's about to say something else, but notices the three of them together on her bed. "Um, what did I miss?"

**…**

Quinn quietly explains everything to Rachel that night in bed. It's still early and they're laying down because Quinn still finds it easier to share secrets if she doesn't have to look directly at Rachel.

It had thrown Rachel off when Quinn had explained this to her. The need to hide things, to not be honest because the truth has the potential to be damaging, Rachel has never had those concerns. Knowing, well, realizing this is what has given Rachel the ability to more patient than she has been in the past.

Rachel's relieved when Quinn reveals that Frannie offered her a place to stay for the summer. She'd been worried about what her girlfriend was going to do over the summer, especially now that she also has to worry about how she's going to pay for the next three years of Barden. Quinn has assured Rachel that it'll be just fine, since she already has half of tuition covered for the next three years, but there's still the other half to worry about.

But Quinn doesn't want to talk about that either, though Rachel knows she is frantically trying to find solutions. She wishes Quinn would talk about it, because Rachel just wants to help. Instead, Rachel just leaves helpful information on Quinn's bed or sends her emails. They don't talk about it, but every time Rachel sees Quinn after she's done this, the blonde always has the sweetest smile for her, so Rachel figures Quinn is glad for her silent support.

And so after Quinn tells her all about her conversation with Frannie, Rachel just hugs her tighter. Apparently, this is the right response because Quinn continues to talk. She talks about her parents, about how she thought her dad hung the moon until she was about nine. Or how tough it was growing up in Frannie shadow; how she thought at least her mom loved them equally, Russell never pretended that Frannie wasn't his favorite, until she was forced to tell them about her pregnancy. And then the look of shame in her eyes was enough to make Quinn reevaluate her entire childhood.

Not knowing what to say, Rachel just listens and tries to be supportive as she can through her physical touch. It seems to work because just as they're drifting off to sleep, Rachel hears Quinn whisper, "I love you."

Even though she's not sure if Quinn's still awake or not, Rachel whispers back, "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

The combination of the old guard and the new guard works better than Beca expected. Though it might be because without Lizzie or Brooke, the whole atmosphere is much more relaxed. Beca is relieved that Megan is next year's captain because it makes sticking around much more appealing.

The thought of sticking around is enough to cause an anxiety attack and so Beca has been pushing it aside because she just doesn't have the time to panic.

Standing off stage and watching the other groups perform, Beca feels a nervousness that she never expected to feel. It's giddy anticipation mixed with sheer terror.

"Don't forget to breath."

Beca turns to find Rachel standing next to her.

"You look a little nervous," Rachel continues. "Perfectly natural. As long as you remember to breath, you'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

Rachel nods. "I speak from experience."

"Tons of experience," Quinn adds, joining them.

"Stop psyching yourself out, Mitchell," Megan says, suddenly on Beca's other side.

"You're calm," Beca observes.

"I was at the semi finals too," Megan replies. "You just don't remember."

"All right, aca-bitches," Fat Amy says. "We're up."

Beca takes a deep breath as the others join the circle.

"I just wanted to say," Fat Amy says. "How glad I am that I finally got the chance to be a Barden Bella and that I got to know all of you. And even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts, and that's all that matters."

Beca chuckles.

"Okay then. Let's smash this," Fat Amy adds.

Megan just shakes her head before speaking, "All in. On three." Everyone puts their hands in the center. "One. Two."

"Ahhhhh."

The performance passes in a blur. They've practiced so much that Beca doesn't even have to think, just let herself fall into the music. Before she knows it, they're receiving a standing ovation.

Once the applauses dies down, they shuffle off stage and into the audience to watch the other performances.

**…**

They come in second. Rachel can't believe it. The positive reaction to the performance had made Rachel believe that they'd clinched first place.

But then Rachel learns that this is the best the Bellas have ever done. 

"And now we have a goal for next year," Fat Amy says.

"Yeah Mitchell," Megan says. "Think you can come up with another awesome mash up for us?"

Rachel's not sure if Beca's decided if she's staying or not yet.

"Um..."

"Aw come on guys," Quinn interjects. "Can't we just enjoy our second place? What's really important is that we beat those annoying TrebleMakers.

"Quinn's right," Alice adds. "Especially since we won without Lizze. So we can totally throw that in her face."

"You'll have to do that alone, Al," Megan replies. "I'm not sure I'm brave enough."

"Alice just wants her to yell so much that she gives herself laryngitis again," Carrie volunteers.

Alice grins. "Can you imagine the look on her face?"

"I admit that I'd want a pictures of that," Megan says. 

"Please tell me we're going back to the rooms and celebrating," Fat Amy interjects.

"Yeah," Chloe adds. "We just made Bella history. We have to celebrate."

"To the rooms," Megan commands and they all follow.

**…**

Just because second is the best the Bellas have ever done doesn't mean that Lizzie is appreciative of their efforts.

The morning after they get back to Barden Beca and Chloe are woke up by a pounding on the door.

"Quinn," Beca groans. "Get the door."

Chloe giggles. "They're in the other room."

Beca groans even louder as she struggles out of bed and opens the door. "What?!"

"Is that really how you answer the door, Mitchell?"

"Why are you here Lizzie?"

"Second place?"

"Hey, I'm not the acting captain," Beca replies. "Shouldn't you be talking to Megan and not me?"

"I don't have to," Lizzie replies. "I know what she's going to say."

"Then why are you here?"

"To say I told you so."

"You're not making sense."

"We would have gotten first place with my set list," Lizzie explains. "Your set list only earned you second place. Thus proving that I was right."

"The logic in that argument is ridiculously flawed. Especially since you really have no way of knowing how well the Bellas would have placed with your set list," Beca tells her. "And you didn't see the other performances, so you really can't judge."

"And now you're going to tell me that if I had seen the other performances, I wouldn't be saying that, right?"

"Exactly."

"If I had my way, you'd never have a say in our legacy."

"Legacy?" Beca scoffs.

"Is there anything you take seriously?" Lizzie asks.

"There's plenty I take seriously," Beca retorts.

"Beale hardly counts," Lizzie replies.

"I might not care about your legacy, but I certainly added to it, didn't I?"

"You are so fucking unbelievably arrogant," Lizzie growls.

"And you're just a well of modesty," Beca snaps. "You just hate that Megan took me back after you kicked me out. _And_ that she actually listened to me."

"Hardly," Lizzie scoffs.

"You are," Beca insists. "Your empire is crumbling and it's your own doing."

Lizzie doesn't seem to have a response. "This isn't over, Mitchell," she says finally, before storming out.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to figure out what I did to make her hate me so much," Beca says once the door slams shut.

Chloe starts giggling.

"What?"

"You say that like you haven't argued with her every step of the way and told her that her way of doing things is outdated and a waste of time."

"Oh. Yeah. Or it might have been that," Beca agrees.

**…**

Rachel wishes she had more time to enjoy the Bellas' win. Considering the circumstances, second place is definitely a victory. However, it's tech week for _Dames_ and so she and Quinn are constantly at the theater. They're schedules are so crazy that they're living in Chloe and Rachel's room while Chloe and Beca are in her and Quinn's room; that way they don't have to worry about disturbing each other.

Thankfully, Quinn is handling Rachel having to be all over Mike Chang a bit better now. Rachel can't believe that the fact that Mike knows and is keeping a respectable distance, is what actually allows Quinn not be overwhelmed with jealousy. Maybe it's because she's realized that Mike is a decent guy, certainly better than Rachel's previous boyfriends.

This acceptance doesn't make Rachel any less exhausted though. Even though she doesn't have to worry about Bellas practice anymore, tech week rehearsals are even longer and Rachel really just wants another spring break where she can lay in bed with Quinn all day. She just keeps reminding herself that after opening weekend, school will be her only concern. Yes, there will be more performances to worry about, but at this point, Rachel feels like she could tap _Choo Choo Honeymoon_ in her sleep. She already apparently sings in her sleep, occasionally, according to Quinn.

Only a couple more days, Rachel thinks to herself as Dr. Talle pauses rehearsal, _again_.

**…**

Chloe is a bit giddy about opening night. Rachel's been talking about _Dames_ for weeks and she's excited to see the final result. And to see all the tap dancing. It's what Rachel's been stressing out about the most, so Chloe figures it's going to be amazing.

"I can't believe I'm going to see a musical full of tap dancing," Beca grumbles, sitting next to her.

They're currently in the fourth row, waiting for the curtain to rise. They still have another fifteen minutes because Chloe didn't want to be late.

"It'll be fun," Chloe replies.

"Says you."

"We're supporting Rach and Quinn," Chloe adds.

"The only reason I'm here," Beca replies.

Chloe pouts. "Not because I asked you to?"

Beca sighs. "Really?"

Giggling, Chloe leans in and kisses Beca on the cheek. "You're so adorable when you're trying to be all bad ass."

"You do realize the contrary nature of what you just said, right?"

Chloe shakes her head. "Made sense to me."

**…**

Quinn wonders what the hell she was thinking. She's not a dancer, definitely not a tap dancer. She's never been more grateful that she's just in the chorus. And then she looks across the stage. The curtain is still down, so some lights are lit back stage, so Quinn can clearly make out Rachel, preparing herself. And then Rachel looks up, sees Quinn and her smiles is so bright, that Quinn thinks she might never feel sad again. Rachel returns to her warm ups and Quinn tries to shake the ridiculous romantic out of her.

**…**

Beca already knows that Quinn and Rachel are amazing singers. And even though she hasn't really seen them act in anything other than _Oedipus Rex_ and random scenes for class that have been practiced while she's in the room, Beca's pretty confident that their acting will impress her as well. 

And she's not wrong. Granted the musical itself is pretty ridiculous and cheesy, but Rachel explained that it's a parody/homage to the musicals of the thirties and forties. Either way, Beca loses herself in the story and when intermission occurs, she doesn't jump up immediately like she usually does.

"So?" Chloe asks.

"Not bad," Beca admits. "And Rach can tap."

"See," Chloe says. "It's not so bad."

"Hey, I said I'd come and I'm here," Beca protests. "I can be supportive."

"And you're doing an excellent job," Chloe replies.

"Why do I feel like a five you old when you say things like that?" Beca pouts.

"The pouting isn't helping your case," Chloe says.

"I don't pout."

"Whatever you say, Mitchell."

**…**

Once _Dames at Sea_ opens, Rachel has an astronomical amount of free time. She's not complaining, it's just that she doesn't quite know what to do with it all. She decides to follow Chloe and Beca's lead, having recently had the same revelation, after the ICCA finals were done. They mostly spend their time between the two room hanging out, studying and trying to convince Beca to watch more movies. It's reminiscent of the beginning of the year and makes Rachel hope that the next three years are like this.

Of course that also brings up the question of whether or not Beca is staying or not. Rachel has a feeling that even Beca's not sure yet.

So Rachel hasn't asked.

Instead they talk about their summer plans and what finals they're worried about.

**…**

Still not sure if Beca is leaving, Chloe tries to spend as much time with her as possible. Which is silly since they're already pretty inseparable. Beca doesn't seem to mind, which worries Chloe a bit; like Beca is planning on leaving and wants as much Chloe time as possible.

"Or so much exposure is making her realize that she doesn't want to leave you," Rachel says.

"Maybe."

"Have you talked to her about it, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"No."

They're currently in Chloe and Rachel's room waiting for Beca to finish her shift at the radio station. Since Beca's actually been given her own time slot, they have a radio on in the background. Chloe's always curious about what mixes Beca will decide to play. Since Beca has been welcoming song and mix ideas from all of them, but especially Chloe, the red head is always eager to hear what Beca comes up with.

"We should just ask her," Rachel suggests. "When she gets back."

"What if she's still not sure?" Chloe asks.

"I feel like that within itself is an answer," Rachel replies.

"We can't force her to answer," Quinn points out.

"Nor am I suggesting that," Rachel replies. "But finals are just around the corner. A decision needs to be made soon."

Chloe definitely wants to know, so she's not completely opposed to pushing. "Okay," she says. "We'll ask her.

**…**

Beca's pretty shocked to find her dad waiting for her when she exits the radio station. For one thing it's late, after nine. Secondly, she didn't think her dad stayed on campus past dinner time, well most professors really.

"Hey."

"I heard you on the radio," he says.

"Oh. That's nice."

"I take it that some of the stuff you played is... um, you're stuff?"

Beca nods.

"It's not really my type of music," he apologizes. "But your peers seem to enjoy it."

Well at least he's trying, Beca thinks. "Thanks, I guess," she says. "Uh, so what brings you by?"

"I was hoping we could talk," he replies. "I can walk you back to your dorm?"

"It's barely a five minute walk," Beca informs him.

"We'll walk slow," he says. "Besides, I just want to know what the next step is for you."

"Um..."

He sighs. "Look Beca. I'd love nothing more than for you to stay here another three years. I really do think it'd be good for you and also, I'm hoping that it means that you and I can continue to mend our relationship. However, I also acknowledge that you've full filled your end of our deal. So if you still want to move to LA in a few weeks, I will help you."

"You will?"

He nods. 

"Thanks dad."

**…**

"So I just had the most interesting conversation with my dad," Beca announces as she enters the room. "Oh. Hey guys."

She seems surprised to find all three of them present. Quinn's not sure why since lately the four of them haven't spent time with anyone else.

"Your dad called?" Chloe asks.

"Um, no, actually," Beca replies. "He was waiting for me outside the radio station. I guess he'd been listening to my show."

"That's promising," Rachel says.

Beca shrugs as she plops down on Chloe's bed. 

"So what'd he want to talk to you about?" Quinn asks.

"Oh. Well, he wanted to know what my plans for next year are."

"I'm pretty sure we're _all_ eager to know the answer to that," Rachel states.

Quinn elbows her.

"Please don't act like you didn't expect me to say something," Rachel says.

"I'm not surprised," Beca says from across the room. 

Quinn sighs. She's not either, but sometimes she worries that Rachel forwardness will lead to trouble.

"So what is your plan?" Chloe asks.

"I'm staying."

The relief that Quinn feels at this statement is actually surprising. She hadn't realized how much she wanted Beca to stay. Yes, Quinn knew she'd miss Beca, but now, knowing she's sticking around, Quinn feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She'd hug Beca if Chloe didn't seem so intent on kissing her senseless.

After a few moments, Rachel throws a pillow at them. "Don't make me dump water on you two."

"We'd just lock you out when you went to get it," Beca replies after they pull apart.

Rachel holds up a half empty water bottle.

"Curses," Beca says, as Chloe giggles. "Thwarted again."

"Thwarted? Really?" Quinn mocks.

Beca just sticks her tongue out.

"Oh yeah," Quinn says. "Totally valid argument."

"You're making me want to change my mind, Fabray," Beca replies.

"No take backs," Chloe interjects.

An affection smile on her face, Beca turns to Chloe and kisses her sweetly before throwing the pillow back at Quinn.

**…**

Finals are upon them before Quinn knows it and all their time together is spent studying. She's still not sure why it's her and Beca's room that they use, though it's probably because it's where all Beca's equipment is. At the moment she's curled up in bed with Rachel while they try to remember _everything_ for their History of Theater final. They've heard horror stories about this professor, so they're attempting to be _over_ prepared. Quinn wishes they could have gotten into Warner's class again. That final had been manageable and they'd both received an A in the class.

Chloe has the most difficult finals, being pre med and yet she's freaking out a lot less than Beca is about her gen ed classes. Quinn figures Beca's uncertainty has kept her from _truly_ trying in all her classes and so she's a bit behind.

The rest of them have been trying to help her, quizzing her during their own study breaks and, in Rachel's case, offering study tips. It seems to be helping because currently Beca is only freaking out about a couple classes, instead of all of them like she had been earlier.

"Why did I do this to myself?" Beca groans.

"I am very distracting," Chloe says, setting down her Chemistry textbook.

"I like that," Beca says. "Blame it on you. Think my dad will go for that?"

"Have you tried my method yet?" Rachel asks.

"You mean studying one subject until I want to set my text book on fire and then do the same with another subject as a distraction?" Beca clarifies.

"Yes."

"No," Beca replies.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid I'd really burn my text book."

"So? It's your text book," Quinn points out. "You paid for it."

"Which means I would be literally burning money," Beca says.

"Technically," Rachel agrees. "But we'll just keep you away from matches and it'll be fine."

Beca groans again. "Why do I have to be friends with smart people? If you guys were stupid, I wouldn't feel bad about getting straight Ds."

"There's still time to make some dumb friends, Mitchell," Quinn replies.

"Ignore her," Chloe says. "She just needs some sugar."

"Ice cream break?" Beca asks, sitting up.

"I could go for some ice cream," Quinn says, closing her History of Theater text book.

"I guess that means we're all going," Rachel adds, stretching.

"Awesome," Chloe says. "I could use a real break."

"Maybe I'll find some idiots to befriend, too," Beca says, standing. 

"Anything to avoid studying," Rachel quips as they exit the room.

**…**

The last two weeks fly by. Between studying, finals and packing, Rachel feels just as busy as she did after Spring Break. Even though she's sad to be leaving and that she won't be seeing Quinn, Chloe or Beca for months, knowing that they're all going to be back in September is enough. Plus since Quinn is going to be in Chicago, she's much closer to Rachel then if she had been returning to Lima. Hopefully, they can see each other over the summer. It's the only good thing to come out of Quinn's family estrangement.

"Are you sure you want to room together again?" Chloe asks.

They're both taking things off the wall while they wait for Quinn to finish her Acting II final and Beca, her statistics final.

"I am," Rachel nods. "Are _you_ changing _your_ mind?"

"Of course not," Chloe replies. "I don't want to room with anyone else for the next three years."

"Not even Beca?"

Chloe shakes her head. "That's pretty relationshipy. I don't want to push her."

Rachel nods. She probably should have realized that already. After all, she's still somewhat surprised that Beca chose to stay at Barden. She's grateful because she's not sure that the next three years would be the same without her. And she knows that Quinn and Chloe feel the same way. "Well I guess we can talk about it again in a year."

"Works for me."

**…**

Beca can't believe that the year is really over. It's the last day of finals and everyone is leaving. Chloe's finished with her packing and is keeping Beca company as she packs away all her DJ equipment.

"I still can't believe you're spending the first part of the summer with your dad," Chloe says.

Beca shrugs. "Should be interesting. I should probably start calling the stepmonster by her name."

"I'm sure both Shelia and your dad would appreciate it," Chloe smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a critic," Beca grouses.

"Quinn already left?" Chloe asks.

Beca nods. "She and Rachel had to be there an hour ago to catch their flights."

"That's right," Chloe says. "I haven't been back in the room. It feels weird knowing that Rach is gone."

"We're all coming back next year," Beca points out. "It'll be aca-awesome."

"You think so?"

"Don't even, Beale," Beca says. "You know it's true. The four of us, back together again? Sounds like good times to me."

"Hell yeah it does," Chloe agrees. "And I have the whole summer to plan how we're going to take over this place."

"Why are the hot ones always so crazy?" Beca groans.

"Don't even Mitchell," Chloe retorts, throwing Beca's words back at her. "You know you love me."

Beca considers being her usual sarcastic self, but it doesn't feel like that kind of moment. "Yeah. I really do."

Chloe seems to appreciate her sincerity, because smiling softly, she leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

"So next year, huh?"

"Yep," Chloe nods. "It's going to be aca-spectacular."

"I don't think that works," Beca says. "It sounds aca-awkward."

"Aca-fabulous?"

Beca shakes her head.

"Aca-credible?"

Beca can't help but smile. "You are so aca-weird."

Chloe just smiles and leans in for another kiss.

When Chloe pulls away, Beca feels her heart flutter a bit and realizes her girlfriend is right. Next year will be aca-awesome. She can't wait.


End file.
